


Janet

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: The Bat Family Future [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Baby Janet, Dad!Kon, Dad!Tim, F/M, Fatherhood, Grandpa Bruce, M/M, Uncle! Dick, Uncle! Jason, Uncle!Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon find a baby girl, and their world is turned on it's head. This is the story of Janet and her life growing up in the Bat Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go. This is the start of Janet.

“You’re such a tease, you know that?” Kon panted as he shut the door. Tim was already pulling his suit jacket off and throwing it on the floor without care. Kon hooked a finger into his tie knot and began tugging at it. The silk slipped between his fingers as it loosened and hung down in two halves.

  
“What ever could you mean, Conner?” Tim asked innocently. The shorter man quickly undid each button with skillful and steady hands, the white fabric falling from his shoulders. “I was having a nice time mingling with guests.”

  
“You know exactly what I mean, Tim.” Kon kicked his shoes off and let his shirt fall off of his arms and join the quickly growing heap of clothing on the floor. “You kept looking at me, all teasing and hot. When you started doing that thing with your tongue while you were eating, I thought I was going to explode.”

  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what thing you’re referring to.” Tim smirked as he slid his belt through the loops. The zipper on his slacks made an exceptionally loud noise as it was pulled down. He twisted the button open and let his pants fall. “Perhaps you could show me.”

  
“Glad to.” Kon ran to Tim and tackled him onto the bed and kissed him. Hard.

  
The two were kissing passionately, tongues and hands moving over flushed skin. Kon had a thing for Tim in a suit, and Tim had a thing for Kon in general. The pair were grinding down on each other, polyester pants against cotton boxer briefs, when they heard someone knocking at the apartment door.

  
“Whoever that is, can I kill them?” Kon asked as Tim pushed him off. Kon would have much rather ignored the person.

  
“No. They might be important. Or it might be Dick.” Tim sighed. He picked up his dress shirt and re-buttoned it. It hung down enough to cover his erection.

  
“Is Dick not important?” Kon asked as he got up to follow, adjusting himself in his trousers. Tim shrugged and led Kon through the apartment to the front door. The shorter man threw the door open and stopped.

  
“What is it, Tim?” Kon asked, walking up behind him. Tim pointed at the floor, and Kon glanced down over his boyfriend’s shoulder. There was a cardboard box, and nestled in it was a sleeping baby with thick black hair on top of its head.

  
“Isn’t it a little cliché to leave a baby on someone’s door step?” Tim asked as he bent over to pick up the baby. Kon let his eyes wander to Tim’s back side for a moment before the man stood back up with the infant cradled in his arms, blanket swaddled around it.

  
“What should we do?” Kon asked, he looked up and down the hall, but no one was in sight. And he didn’t hear anyone fleeing the building.

  
“Call the police. What else can we do? Someone left a baby at my front door.” Tim said, bouncing with the baby as it started to make noise.

  
“I’m going to go out and see if I can find someone running from the building.” Kon stepped around the smaller boy, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
“Kon. Put a shirt on first.” Tim suggested, trying to balance an infant in his arms.

 

  
“Right. Shirt first.” Kon flew back to the bedroom, threw his shirt back on, and rushed past Tim out the door to get to the roof.

  
He returned ten minutes later with no sign of anyone. The only people on the street were busy professionals on their cell phones. When he trudged through the apartment door, he saw Tim, now dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and grey sweat pants, bouncing a fussing baby and talking to two police officers.

  
“I didn’t find anyone, Tim.” Kon sighed. Tim turned to smile at him.

  
“Uh, officers, this is Conner. My boyfriend.” Tim explained, reaching one arm out to Kon.

  
“Hello.” Kon waved. He stepped over to Tim and placed a hand on his arm.

  
“And he was here at the time of discovery?” One of the officers asked. He was holding a note pad and writing in it. He had a receding hair line and looked to be in his late 40s.

  
“Yes, we had just gotten back from a large dinner party at Wayne Manor.” Tim explained, bouncing still and pacing back and forth. The baby was making small noises in protest of something.

  
“I see. Well, we’ll get this information back to the station, and child protective services will be in contact within 48 hours. Do you mind watching the child until then?” The other cop asked. He looked younger, more muscular, and didn’t have a single gray hair on his head.

  
“Uh, not at all.” Tim glanced between Kon and the officers. He wasn’t sure what to do with a baby, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

  
“We’ll take care of him. Her. It.” Kon stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“My estimate is that the infant is four months old. Do you have supplies?” The young officer asked. He reached out and took one of the baby’s small hands in his. Tim guessed that he was a father himself.

  
“We can get supplies. Kon?” Tim asked. Kon looked up at him, now alert. He had been mesmerized by the infant and how small it was.

  
“Hm?”

  
“My wallet is still in my dress pants pocket. Can you go to the store for me?” Tim asked, still trying to calm the fussing baby. He bounced and rocked, but nothing was working.

  
“Yeah. Of course. Let me just get changed.” Kon walked by the group of people, kissed the crown of Tim’s head, and headed for the bedroom. He dug through the drawer in the night stand that Tim had let him use for a pair of jeans and a normal shirt. Once he was dressed, he fished Tim’s wallet out of his pants and headed back to the living room. The police officers had left.

  
“Alright, diapers, bottles, formula-“ Kon started listing off.

  
“Clothes.” Tim interrupted.

  
“We should just go together.” Kon rolled his eyes.

  
“I don’t have a car seat. Besides, we just need a few essentials. It’ll only be a few days.” Tim sighed and sat down on the couch.

  
“Where will it sleep?” Kon asked.

  
Tim looked suddenly dumbfounded. He hadn’t thought of that.

  
“I’ll call someone. I’m sure there’s something I can borrow from the manor for the baby to sleep in.” Tim sighed, reaching for his phone again.

  
“I’ll be back.” Kon smiled as he headed for the door.

* * *

  
“Tim, I’m back!” Kon shouted into the apartment. He heard a chorus of ‘hello’ answer him, and none of the voices were Tim. He lowered the bags in his arms to peek over them and saw Bruce in a work suit leaning by the window, scrutinizing the view and avoiding interacting in general. Dick was leaning over a bassinet in the corner, making stupid faces at the baby he assumed was in it. Barbara was in her chair beside him laughing.

  
“Great, thanks.” Tim rushed over and took the bags from Kon’s arms. Kon watched as he began to unpack them at the kitchen table.

  
“It’s adorable.” Dick said as it giggled back at him.

  
“You only say that because it actually finds you funny.” Tim scoffed as he took a pack of diapers out of the bag.

  
“Ha ha.” Dick deadpanned. “So does it have a name?” He asked, looking up expectantly at Kon. The man shrugged.

  
“At this point it doesn’t even have a gender.” Tim quipped as he pulled a few packs of onesies out of the bag.

  
“You guys don’t know anything?” Barbara asked. She reached over and tucked the blanket tighter around the baby. Dick smiled down at her.

  
“It was just left at the door. Nothing with it except the blanket and the box.” Tim explained. Kon guessed it was the second or third time by the way he sighed. He could see how stressed Tim was starting to get.

  
“Here, let me.” Kon mumbled as he headed for the kitchen. Tim let his hands drop heavily to the table top.

  
“Thank you.” He smiled exhaustedly. It was already late, and having family over at a late hour was never much fun.

  
“I’ll put everything away, you just go ahead and sit down.” Kon kissed Tim’s forehead and pulled the bottles out of the bag. They’d hardly had it for two hours and Tim was already feeling the strain.

  
“You have to find out if it’s a boy or a girl.” Dick said, kneeling down beside the bassinet and Barbara. Kon could see the desire on their faces. He knew they would want a baby of their own, even if they weren’t so sure yet.

  
“Well it’s not like it’s unavoidable.” Tim sighed as he gathered the box of diapers and wipes before heading over to the rest of the group. Kon heard the baby start crying while he washed out the bottles.

  
“Did you guys have any names in mind?” Barbara asked excitedly, lifting the infant out of the bassinet to hand to Tim.

  
“You guys are acting like one of us is expecting a child. It’s only temporary.” Tim explained as he took the baby from her and took it over to the couch.

  
“Well you can’t just call it nothing.” Dick shrugged. “Pick something gender neutral for it.”

  
“She.” Tim corrected.

  
“It’s a girl?” Barbara asked, sitting up straight in her chair. She enjoyed having girls around.

  
“Yeah.” Tim looked up at Kon’s back and smiled. Kon threw a smile over his shoulder back.

  
“How exciting.” Barbara smiled and looked up as Dick stood up. She gave his hand a quick squeeze. Dick grabbed an onesie off of the kitchen table.

  
“You have to name her.” Dick said, rushing over to sit beside Tim as he fastened the diaper on. “You can’t just call her ‘she.’ She deserves a name, Timmy.”

  
“Fine. Janet then.” Tim waved him off, nearly hitting him in the face. It wouldn’t matter anyways since she would only be there for a day.

  
“Janet, really?” Dick asked, scrunching his face in distaste. It sounded so old.

  
“Are you saying you don’t like my mother’s name?” Tim asked coldly, glaring at Dick. He may not have known his mother long, and she may not have been around much, but had it been a boy, he would have called it Jack.

  
“Not at all.” Dick practically flew off of the couch as Tim buttoned the onesie up, his anger dissolving as he watched Janet giggle.

  
“I like Janet.” Kon said, turning around at the sink, trying to fit his hand in the bottle to dry it. His big hands were great for a lot of things. Drying dishes was not one of them.

  
“Here, switch.” Tim said, reaching his hand out. Kon sauntered over to him and handed him the bottle and towel while he hunched over the baby on the couch. Janet kicked her feet and reached up towards Kon’s face.

  
“Well, I have her DNA sample in case the police don’t find her parents. I’ll start running it through and trying to match it to everyone in Gotham’s database.”

Bruce spoke for the first time. All of the heads swiveled to look at the man. Kon noticed a test tube with a cotton swab in it in his hand.

  
“Thanks Bruce. I owe you one.” Tim smiled at his father figure, setting the bottle upside down on a towel on the counter. His smaller hands were great for dishes.

  
“Feel free to call if any news arises.” Bruce nodded and headed for the door.

  
“We should go too. It’s getting late and crime doesn’t sleep. Call if you need anything Timmy.” Dick ruffled Tim’s hair and planted a kiss on his cheek before he and Barbara followed Bruce out the door.

  
“Janet.” Kon mused, playing with the baby’s fingers. She gripped him tightly, and her big blue eyes watched him.

  
“You hate it?” Tim asked, looking wounded. He hadn’t even thought to ask Kon what they should call her. He was more focused on getting Dick to shut up.

  
“No, I like it. I really do.” Kon smiled softly, and the two locked eyes before Janet started to scream again.

  
“She’s probably hungry.” Tim sighed, striding over to pick her up. Kon rushed to the kitchen to start a bottle. He had no clue what he was doing, but the instructions on the box of formula were easy enough.

  
He tried to hurriedly heat the bottle, but it wasn’t going as fast as he would have hoped. Tim was doing a combination of pacing, rocking, and bouncing, as well as shushing. Kon was surprised at how easily Tim picked up all of the parenting stuff.

  
“How’d you get so good at this?” Kon asked as he yanked the warm bottle from the microwave the second before it started beeping.

  
“I don’t know.” Tim shook his head as he took the bottle and began feeding Janet. She latched on immediately.

  
Kon watched over Tim’s shoulder as Janet ate, her big blue eyes darting around the room. They were a familiar light blue that he hadn’t seen in a lot of people; curious but innocent.

  
“Kon, this is going to sound weird but she has your eyes.” Tim said, his brow knit in confusion. Tim’s voice drew her attention, and Kon got a better look at her.

  
“She,” Kon paused, looking at the infant, “she does.” That was why he recognized the color. Odd coincidence.

  
“You didn’t knock up some girl behind my back, did you?” Tim chuckled.

  
“Not to my knowledge.” Kon laughed. He planted a kiss on Tim’s temple.

  
The silence in the room was calming, and Kon could see Janet’s eyes getting heavy. They drooped and she struggled to keep them open between blinks.

  
“I think she’s tired.” Kon mumbled, reaching over Tim’s shoulder to stroke her soft cheek. It felt like velvet.

  
“Well she’s had a hell of a day.” Tim sighed, taking the empty bottle from Janet. She slowly blinked.

  
“How about you put her to bed,” Kon began. He kissed Tim’s cheek and snaked his arms around his waist, “then you can put me to bed.” He whispered.

  
“You are so corny sometimes.” Tim laughed, watching Janet close her eyes.

  
“Come on, please? We didn’t get to do anything earlier.” Kon pleaded quietly.

  
“Your methods of seduction are cute.” Tim looked back at Kon’s puppy-dog eyes. “Let me put her in the bassinet. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Tim kissed Kon on the cheek and quietly waltzed to the bassinet in the corner. Once Janet was in and swaddled, he headed for the bedroom.

  
Kon was already on the bed, without his pants on. He lounged back with his hands behind his head in just his t-shirt and boxers with his smirk present on his face. Cocky son of a bitch.

  
“Someone’s excited.” Tim smirked, glancing down at Kon’s boxers.

  
“Just get over here.” Kon mumbled, his eyes narrowing. Tim thought it was adorable when Kon tried to be sexy. Sometimes he was incredibly sexy, but when he was this excited for it, he tended to remind Tim of a puppy. He just wants some love and affection.

  
Tim laughed and fell over Kon. The taller man kissed him and wasted no time in putting his large, callused hand down his boyfriend’s pants. His big hands were great for that.

  
“Mhm!” Tim squeaked in surprise. He broke the kiss. “Right down to business, huh?” He laughed.

  
“Shut up and take off your pants.” Kon growled as he flipped them over and pinned Tim to the mattress.

* * *

  
“Tim,” Kon whined, shaking the man beside him, “your turn.”

  
“It was my turn an hour ago. It’s your turn.” Tim mumbled into his pillow, eyes still closed, unmoved.

  
“Fine.” Kon yawned as he got up, scratched his lower back, and headed for the living room where the volume of the screams intensified. He was surprised their neighbors hadn’t complained.

  
Janet had cried every few hours for the last two nights without fail. Kon was beyond exhausted. He and Tim took shifts trying to nap during the day, but it wasn’t very effective. Janet had the loudest cries he’d ever heard.

  
“What is it, Janet? What’s wrong? Are you hungry?” Kon asked as he scooped her up. He grabbed a bottle of formula out of the fridge and began to heat it in the microwave, yawning and stretching.

  
“It’s coming, Janet. I know. It’s ok.” Kon tried to soothe her, but he wasn’t nearly as effective as Tim. He bounced her at a non-rhythmic pace as he waited for the bottle to warm up.

  
“Here, just let me.” Kon turned around and saw Tim striding over to him, dressed in a large t-shirt and his boxers. Before he could protest, Tim had taken Janet from his arms. He frowned down at his infant-less arms.

  
“Tim, go back to sleep. I got her.” Kon sighed. Tim looked absolutely exhausted. And it was his turn.

  
“You obviously don’t.” Tim growled quietly as he bounced and rocked. Kon frowned.

  
“Hey, don’t start getting mad at me.” Kon said, yanking the microwave door open.

  
“Well you’re not very good with her, so just let me take care of it.” Tim huffed. The dark circles under his eyes looked worse in the moon light. No matter how much he tried, Tim was not a heavy sleeper, while Kon could sleep through an earth quake.

  
“Tim.” Kon said dangerously. Tim’s angry face faded.

  
“I’m sorry.” Tim mumbled. “I don’t mean to snap at you.”

  
“Tim, go back to bed. I will take care of Janet. You’re overly tired, Baby.” Kon carefully took Janet back and leaned down to kiss Tim’s temple softly.

  
“Ok,” Tim sighed, “Ok, you’re right.” He stood on his toes to kiss Kon, then headed for the bedroom. Kon continued rocking at a steadier pace and humming a lullaby he didn’t know the words to.

  
Janet drank half of her bottle before she was back asleep, and Kon tried to fight his exhaustion to put her back. He had settled into the couch, and without his TTK, he would have just slept there.

  
Once she was tucked back into her bassinet, Kon headed back to the bedroom. Tim was sitting up in bed, head in his hands.

  
“Hey, Man, you alright?” Kon asked, flopping back onto the bed.

  
“I’m sorry.” Tim sighed and let his hands fall too his lap. “I just didn’t think I could be this tired. And for me, that’s saying something.”

  
“I know.” Kon gently guided Tim to a laying position so they could spoon. “It’s not easy. But it won’t be much longer. Just let me handle her in the morning, you stay in bed, Alright?”

  
“Thanks, Kon. I love you.” Tim yawned.

* * *

  
Kon woke up to an empty bed, which he wasn’t happy about. Tim’s side was cold, which meant he had been up for a while. He growled as he got up to find Tim. It didn’t matter whose turn it was, Tim always woke up.

  
“Tim, I’ll take her, you go back to bed.” Kon rubbed his eyes as he made his way out to the living room. He looked around to see Tim, in his sweat pants and t-shirt, and a woman in a nice suit jacket and matching skirt sitting on the couch.

  
“Kon, this is Wendy Lang. She’s from Child Protective Services. They called this morning.” Tim explained, motioning to the woman.

  
“This morning? What time is it?” Kon asked, looking for a clock. Tim’s apartment was incredibly bare. Nothing hung on the walls, not even a clock.

  
“Noon.” Tim smirked. Kon gaped for a moment, unsure of how he slept so late. Surely Janet would have woken him up sooner.

  
“You were supposed to be the one sleeping in.” Kon rolled his eyes.

  
“Anyways, Wendy was explaining what would happen to Janet.” Tim motioned to Wendy again, silently asking her to continue.

  
“Well, we don’t have an open foster home for her at the moment. And the police are still working on tracking down her parents. If we were to put her in an orphanage, she wouldn’t be able to be adopted. So the options are to put her in the girl’s orphanage down town,” Wendy explained. Kon saw Tim cringe at the thought of the orphanage. Down town Gotham was never a good thing. “Or keep her here until we can find her parents or an appropriate foster home.”

  
“Could you give me and Conner a moment to discuss this?” Tim asked in his professional voice. Kon secretly loved that voice. It sounded so powerful.

  
“Of course. Take your time.” Wendy smiled warmly and brushed a piece of black hair behind her ear.

  
Tim headed for the bedroom with Kon following behind him. The taller man shut the door while his boyfriend flopped onto the bed. He thought Tim might have fallen asleep for a moment until he heard Tim groan.

  
“Tim, what are you thinking?” Kon asked quietly, leaning back against the door.

  
“I’m thinking I don’t want to send a helpless baby to an orphanage.” Tim sighed after a moment. “It’s not fair to her.” He sat up.

  
“So let’s keep her here.” Kon shrugged.

  
“But, Kon, she’s such a hassle. We can’t keep her. And we only have one bedroom, and she needs better care-“

  
“Tim, wait,” Kon interrupted, “we can make it work. Janet is a bit of a handful, but she’s getting the care she needs here.” He explained.

  
“You really don’t mind keeping her here? You’re not going to get too attached to her?” Tim asked warily.

  
“No, not at all.”

  
“Because she’s not ours. We can’t keep her forever.” Tim said sternly.

  
“I know. But right now, it’s what’s best for her.” Kon leaned down to kiss Tim’s forehead. Tim giggled and was about to kiss Kon on the lips when they heard Janet start screaming in the other room.

  
Kon sighed and rushed out to see what was wrong with Janet while Tim went back over to Wendy.

  
“We’ve decided it would be best to keep her here.” Tim said with finality.

* * *

  
Tim scanned the rows of baby furniture displayed before him. Somewhere in his mind he had memorized the list of things they needed, but he couldn’t seem to remember it at the moment. He was overwhelmed.

  
“Tim?” Kon asked.

  
“Hm?” Tim tore his eyes away from the walls of car seats, swings, and strollers.

  
“The list? It’s in your pocket.” Kon pointed to the general direction of Tim’s pants.

  
“Right.” Tim shook his head and pulled the list out. “A diaper genie is first.”

  
“Tim, you’re tired. Why don’t you just go get some clothes for her? I’ll take care of the big stuff.” Kon plucked the list from Tim’s hands, kissed his cheek, and headed towards the swings.

  
Tim looked through all of the four month clothes he could find, all of it a flurry of satin and lace. He looked at the different sizes, going from newborn to toddler sizes. He took a deep breath as he looked at the bigger sizes. He hoped he could still see her grow up and watch over her. He had already set up a trust fund for her so that no matter who her parents ended up being, she would have money for her future.

  
Tim spent a lot of time looking through cute dresses and tiny pink shoes when he noticed the clothes in the boys section.

  
It couldn’t hurt.

  
He wandered over and found a large section full of superhero clothes for babies. He opted for a few onesies, a batman, a superman, a robin, and a nightwing.  
After those, he could properly pick out a frilly purple dress and a bunch of little white socks with pink ruffles without distraction.

  
“What’d you find, babe?” Kon asked as he wheeled their cart over.

  
“Clothes. Lots of clothes.” Tim dumped the heap of baby clothes into the cart. He noticed it contained the diaper genie, as well as a changing mat, a bunch more bottles, a pacifier, two teething rings, a diaper bag, and a car seat on the bottom of the cart.

  
“Kon?” Tim asked quietly.

  
“What’s up?” Kon turned back around. He had been looking at a cute burgundy overall dress.

  
“Do we know what we’re doing?” Tim asked. He suddenly felt ready to throw up. “I mean, we’re taking care of a baby. Until who knows when. We don’t know how to do that!” Tim shrieked.

  
“I’ve got you covered.” Kon reached into the cart and produced two books on parenting. “We’ll figure it out.” Kon smiled reassuringly.

  
“I think I’m going to be sick.” Tim admitted, trying to control his breathing and leaning on the side of the cart for support.

  
“Hey, it’s ok.” Kon rushed around the cart to wrap his arms around Tim.

  
“Kon, we’re like her parents. We’re Janet’s parents.” Tim sputtered.

  
“No, Tim. Her parents are out there, somewhere. We’re not them. We’re just making sure she’s ok before she goes to a nice home. We’re like long-term babysitters.” Kon tried to sooth.

  
“How long term, Kon? I mean, how long before they find a foster home? How long before the police can’t find her parents and she gets adopted?” Tim asked quietly.

  
“I couldn’t tell you, honestly,” Kon sighed, “but she needs us right now. Come on, let’s go look at some toys.”

* * *

  
“See? She’s not so bad when she’s asleep.” Kon said as he leaned over Tim, who was leaning over the bassinet.

  
“She’s actually kind of cute, isn’t she?” Tim asked. Janet had dark black hair and her striking blue eyes hidden behind her closed lids. She stretched in her sleep, pink pajamas straining against her feet.

  
“Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.” Tim sighed.

  
“It won’t be. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Kon suggested, reaching over to rub Tim’s shoulders.

  
“Think she’ll be alright?” Tim asked. He leaned over to gently stroke Janet’s cheek.

  
“She’ll be fine. But you need sleep,” Kon kissed Tim’s head softly, “come on.” Kon scooped him up and headed for the bedroom.

  
“You know, it’s kind of weird. I never thought we’d be parents together.” Tim smiled and leaned into Kon’s chest. It was warm, and he could feel his heart beat under his hand.

  
“No?” Kon asked as he threw Tim down onto the bed. The shorter man scowled and adjusted himself before sitting back up.

  
“No. It’s just something I never thought about.” Tim shrugged. He was thinking more about if he was going to live until he got married, and a baby was the last thing on his mind.

  
“I thought we would have had a boy, honestly.” Kon said as he climbed into bed.

  
“You’ve thought about that?” Tim asked quietly.

  
“Sure. I thought we would adopt a baby boy one day. I never thought we’d have a girl. Obviously, neither of us knows much about girls.” Kon motioned between them. “I always wanted to have a family. And if it’s with you, that just makes it better.” He smiled.

  
“Well that’s true. But I’m happy having Janet here. It gives us experience.” Tim yawned.

  
“It’ll be fun playing house for a while.” Kon settled into his position as the big spoon and turned off the bedside lamp beside him.

* * *

  
“She’s getting so big.” Barbara said, leaning over the floor mat.

  
“How old is she now?” Dick asked from his seat on the floor beside Barbara’s wheel chair.

  
“We think six months. The officers said four-ish when we found her.” Tim answered from the kitchen where he was heating a bottle.

  
“It’s been a little over two months since then.” Kon finished for him, looking up from where he was folding baby clothes on the couch.

  
“How’ve you guys been doing with her?” Barbara asked.

  
“Good. She’s sleeping longer, so we’re not having to get up as much at night.” Tim explained. “But she’s also not napping much during the day.”  
Just as Tim was pulling the bottle out of the microwave, Janet started crying. The apartment froze and everyone turned to look at the source of the noise.

  
“Damian, could you bring her over here?” Tim asked. Damian had been silently leaning over the little girl, his expression focused. He suddenly looked up at his older brother.

  
“Me?” Damian asked in shock.

  
“There isn’t another Damian here.” Tim smirked as he threw a dish rag over his shoulder. The rest of the people in the apartment watched as Damian slowly lifted the baby up, not holding her too close. He swiftly made his way to the kitchen with a look of determination and focus.

  
“Here, Drake.” Damian held her out to him.

  
“Do you want to feed her, Damian?” Tim asked, pushing Janet back so that she was safely cradled against Damian’s chest.

  
“What?” Damian blinked.

  
“Yeah, what?” Kon asked from the living room, leaning back to give his boyfriend a look. Tim must have gone crazy.

  
“Here, like this.” Tim walked around behind Damian and adjusted his arms and placed the bottle in his hand. As soon as he coaxed Damian’s hand to move and feed Janet, she stopped screaming and looked up with her big blue eyes. Tim smiled as he left the young teen standing in the kitchen.

  
“What are you doing?” Kon whispered as Tim headed to his side to help fold clothes.

  
“Trust me.” Tim said softly. The two watched as Damian fed Janet. He had been frozen in place, but now he was slowly swaying and watching the baby in awe.

  
“Think that’s a good idea?” Kon asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to fold a pair of socks.

  
“He’ll be fine.” Tim rolled his eyes and went back to folding. He looked over to see that Barbara and Dick were smiling at Damian in the kitchen. Bruce as well was watching his youngest son with a small smile from where he was perched beside the window.  
Janet started fussing slightly and Damian looked up in slight panic.

  
“I didn’t do anything-“ He started.

  
“She probably just has to be burped, Damian.” Tim rolled his eyes. He strode over to the youngest Wayne. He draped the towel over Damian’s shoulder and adjusted him to have Janet up on his shoulder. “Just pat her back, like this.” Tim instructed.

  
Damian followed instructions well and began patting her back and bouncing in place, looking equal parts confused and determined.  
It was then that Tim heard his phone ringing in the other room. He rushed out of the room to answer.

  
“Hello?” Tim asked.

  
_“Hello, I’m calling for a Mr. Timothy Drake-Wayne.”_

  
“Speaking.”

  
_“Tim, this is Wendy from Child Protective Services.”_

  
“Hi, Wendy, how are you?” Tim asked, sitting down on the bed. Kon sauntered in at that moment.

  
_“I’m well, how is the baby?”_

  
“She’s doing fine.” Tim motioned for Kon to come sit beside him.

  
“ _Well I have some good news for you, Tim. We have an open foster home for her.”_

  
“Oh,” Tim said in shock, “Really?”

  
_“Yes. A home in Bludhaven.”_

  
“Could you give me just a moment?”

  
_“Sure.”_

  
Tim held his hand over the bottom half of his phone and turned to Kon.

  
“They found a foster home.” He said quietly.

  
“Really?” Kon asked in disbelief. “Well that’s, uhh, that’s great.”

  
“Kon?” Tim asked, “You ok?”

  
“Well, yeah. I was just kind of enjoying having her here, you know?” Kon asked.

  
“Me too. And all of them have bonded out there.” Tim laughed.

  
“I don’t want to uproot her. She’ll be scared without us.” Kon pouted.

  
“Kon, you can’t get attached to her-“

  
“I’m not. But Tim, it’s not good for her. If she ends up getting adopted, they’ll just uproot her again. It’d be easier and better for her to just keep her here.” Kon whined. He may have been getting a little attached to her, but he only wanted what was best for the baby.

  
Tim and Kon stepped out of the bedroom to peak into the main room. Damian was still feeding Janet and rocking her gently, light on his feet. Dick and Barbara were cooing over the tiny baby clothes. Bruce was drinking a mug of coffee and smiling at his family.

  
Tim and Kon exchanged a look before Tim lifted the phone back up to his ear.

  
“Actually, Wendy, we were thinking maybe we would like to be her foster parents. How would we go about doing that?”

* * *

  
“Thanks for bringing over the last papers, Wendy.” Tim smiled as he signed at the bottom of the last paper. Kon signed right below that.

  
“No problem. You two will make great foster parents to her.” Wendy smiled warmly as she put the papers in her brief case.

  
“We’re enjoying having Janet here.” Kon nodded and shook Wendy’s hand.

  
“She seems to be doing well here,” Wendy commented, looking over at the baby on her play mat, “The police are still searching for her parents, but it shouldn’t be too much longer before they decide whether to put her up for adoption or not. I’ll be in touch with you.”

  
“Thanks again, Wendy.” Tim shook her hand and ushered her to the door while Kon went over and lied beside Janet.

  
“Hey, you.” He reached out to hold her hand with his finger.

  
“She’s taken quite the liking to you, Kon.” Tim mused as he followed suit and flopped down on the floor.

  
“I like being a dad. It’s kind of fun.” Kon shrugged.

  
“A dad, huh?” Tim asked.

  
“Well, we’re her foster parents now. I think that kind of makes us dads.” Kon looked up at Tim and smiled.

  
“So, which one will she call Daddy?” Tim asked.

  
“Hm, I think you’ll be Daddy.” Kon smirked.

  
“What will she call you?” Tim asked, smiling back.

  
“I don’t know. Just dad. I like being Dad.” Kon gently pulled Janet’s arm as she rolled over onto her stomach.

  
“So we’re dads?” Tim asked, looking up at Kon.

  
“Yeah, we’re dads.” Kon smiled. He leaned over and kissed Tim softly. When they pulled back, they looked at the baby between them and saw her start scooting away from them, using her hands to pull her forward.

  
“Kon, she’s crawling!” Tim leapt to his agile feet.

  
“I see her.” Kon followed Tim with a large smile on his face.

  
“Daddy is so proud of you, Janet.” Tim scooped up the baby who was scooting her way across the living room.

  
“Good job, baby girl.” Kon leaned over and kissed the top of Janet’s head.

  
Janet pat Tim’s face with her tiny hands and cooed. Tim wasn’t sure what happened, but he had settled into the father role sooner than he expected.

  
“Hey, you know, you called yourself a dad and didn’t hurl this time.” Kon pointed out.

  
“Yeah, I know. I like it actually.” Tim smiled down at Janet and kissed her forehead, “She makes it pretty worth it.”

* * *

  
Tim sunk into the couch in his apartment, exhausted. Kon had to go back to the farm to get more of his things since they were now living together in Gotham. And Janet had finally gone down for a nap.

  
He had started to drift off when someone knocked on his door. Janet quickly woke back up and started screaming.

  
“It’s open!” Tim shouted as he leapt off of the couch to get the baby. He had just scooped her up when Dick sauntered in.

  
“What’s wrong with the baby?” He asked gently.

  
“She was asleep, _Dick_.” Tim growled, a dual meaning seeping into his voice as he bounced.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Dick mumbled. “You seem stressed, Tim.”

  
“She hasn’t stopped crying since six this morning.” Tim half sobbed, desperate to get her to calm down.

  
“Timmy, you need to calm down. She’s not going to stop crying if you’re crying.” Dick pointed out. He reached out to Tim, but he stormed past his older brother with a huff.

  
“I am not crying. I am frustrated.” Tim explained. “I haven’t even had the chance to eat today. If I put her down, she just screams louder.”

  
“Then let me take her so you can take a nap. You need one.” Dick held his hands up in surrender. He was waiting for Tim to lash out at him for even suggesting he need a nap.

  
“Did someone call for Super Dad?” The pair turned and saw Kon standing between the living room and kitchen with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out.

  
“Your jokes are not funny.” Tim snapped.

  
“Ouch. Someone’s cranky.” Kon said, stepping forward to take the baby. Tim only reluctantly gave her up, still keeping a hand on her back. “Tim, she feels warm.”

  
“What?” Tim asked, alarmed. He reached over and felt her forehead. “Oh my god she has a fever.”

  
“Calm down, Timmy. Where’s your thermometer?” Dick asked, pulling Tim back a step.

  
“Uh, medicine cabinet. I think.” Tim mumbled. Kon was shushing and bouncing his way to the living room.

  
“How did I not notice? I’m a terrible parent, Kon. I couldn’t even tell she was sick.” Tim said, rushing after his boyfriend.

  
“Tim. Calm down. Come here.” Kon reached out with one hand to pull Tim in. He kissed his forehead and started to pull away, but he reconnected his lips with the shorter man’s forehead, then the back of his hand. “Babe, you feel warm too.”

  
“What? No, no I can’t be sick-“

  
“Hey, Babe. Calm down. Just chill for a second.” Kon said, gently coaxing him to the couch.

  
“But-“

  
“Shh. Come ‘ere, Timmy.” Dick said as he re-entered the living room with a thermometer in his hand. He did his best to swipe it across Janet’s forehead, even though she tried to wiggle away from it.

  
“100.3.” He reported before moving over to Tim. He tried to put the thermometer to Tim’s forehead, but the younger man pushed it away.

  
“Don’t worry about me-“

  
“Sit still, you little pain in the ass.” Dick said as he grabbed one of Tim’s hands and held it down to the arm of the couch.

  
“Rude.” Tim scowled while his temperature was taken. He waited for the device to beep.

  
“One-oh-one. You’re sick, baby bird.” Dick put his hands on his hips.

  
“I got Janet sick?” He asked, the heartbreak evident in is small voice.

  
“Actually, she probably got you sick. You have no immune system, remember? Let’s call a doctor and get you taken care of, alright?” Dick asked, ruffling Tim’s hair. He stepped towards the kitchen to make a phone call.

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you and baby.” Kon said.

  
“But she’s sick-“

  
“I know. I can handle it.” Kon nodded. “I don’t get sick, remember?”

* * *

  
“Hey, handsome. How are you feeling today?” Kon asked, stretching his arms above his head as he emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet and a towel hanging around his neck. He brought his hand down to give Tim’s bottom a smack as he passed. The shorter man jumped slightly and giggled.

  
“I’m feeling a lot better. Thanks for taking care of Janet while I was sick.” Tim smiled softly as he pushed the scrambled eggs around in the pan.

  
“My pleasure. The kiddo is great when she’s not sick.” Kon smiled as he reached for a glass. Janet had gotten over her flu weeks before Tim had.

  
“She is great. Hey, could you bring her up to W.E. today? The public got wind of us becoming foster dads to this child and we’ve been being bugged by the media to show her. I already put her outfit on the couch.” Tim explained as he got two plates out.

  
“Sure. I like seeing us on the front page.” Kon nodded as he pulled two forks out of the silverware drawer.

  
“Hm. Maybe I can hand her off to Bruce for a bit and we can get some time in my office.” Tim smirked as he distributed the eggs onto the plates.

  
“I’d really like that.” Kon wiggled his eyebrows as Tim joined him at the table.

  
“Well don’t get too excited, Lover boy. That’s if I can get Bruce to take her. He might be iffy on being a Grandpa to the media.” Tim explained.

  
“It’ll still be fun to come see my man. Show off our adorable baby.” Kon smirked and bit into his breakfast.

* * *

  
“Well, at least she looked cute.” Kon tossed the paper onto the kitchen counter.

  
There were three pictures on the front page, one of the three of them meeting outside of the building, Kon and Tim kissing gently while Janet clapped and giggled. She wore a frilly, champagne dress and a matching flower headband. The second was of Bruce, talking to a reporter while holding the baby. She was reaching up to tug at his hair. The third was Tim and Kon reappearing from the building, Kon’s shirt on backwards and Tim’s tie crooked and his pants zipper down.

  
“I hate the paparazzi.” Tim mumbled, sipping his coffee.

* * *

  
Kon opened the door and gaped at the man on the other side of it. Before him stood Clark Kent, glasses and all, dressed for a casual day out of the office. He had on a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of grey slacks. About as casual as Clark got.

  
“Clark.” Kon breathed. He was a bit more dressed down in a plain black t-shirt and jeans with a hand towel slung over his shoulder and a bottle in his hand.

  
“Um, Bruce called me.” Clark cleared his throat.

  
“Oh.” Kon mumbled. “Uh, come in.” He stepped aside to let Clark into the apartment.

  
“Who is it, Honey?” Tim stepped out of the kitchen, balancing a laundry basket on one hip and a few teething rings in his free hand.

  
“Hello, Tim. Nice to see you again.” Clark smiled warmly, something Kon hadn’t seen from the man before.

  
“Hi, Clark.” Tim smiled and continued to the couch where he dumped the basket of clean clothes onto the couch.

  
“Bruce called me and told me about Janet.” Clark explained again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

  
“I figured he would sooner or later. She’s napping in our room right now.” Tim explained as he started folding baby clothes. Kon shut the door and went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

  
“How are you two doing with everything?” Clark asked, sitting down on the couch.

  
“We’re doing fine. She’s a great baby.” Tim shook his head and smiled. She was growing fast, and he couldn’t believe how much he loved her. He knew he was just her foster dad, but he loved her more than he ever thought possible.

  
“If you ever need a baby sitter, Lois and I are available any time.” Clark said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

  
“I appreciate that, Clark.” Tim smiled as he folded a tiny pair of socks. He paused as he heard crying coming from the bedroom. “She’s probably hungry-“

  
“I’ll get her, Tim.” Clark hopped up and headed towards the crying. Janet was in her bassinet, crying hard, her face turning red. He took in her dark, curly locks and her blue eyes, brimming with tears.

  
“Hi, Janet.” Clark scooped her up and tried to rock her gently. She continued screaming. “Don’t cry, munchkin.”

  
He gently used his thumb to wipe her tears away, but they still kept coming. He looked down in awe as his finger got close to her mouth and she turned her head to gnaw on it.

  
“Are you teething, little one?” He asked, rocking her as her cries softened to whimpers. “Let’s go see what your dads have for that.” Clark turned and headed back out to the living room where Tim was setting the folded clothes into the basket.

  
“I think she’s teething.” Clark stated, Janet still sucking on his finger.

  
“She has been. We’ve gone through a lot of baby Tylenol. She doesn’t like her teething rings very much. The only thing she likes to chew on is Kon. I guess she sees the resemblance.” Tim chuckled. Janet has tried chewing on him, but his hands were more boney than Kon’s

  
“Superman’s new job: Teething ring.” Kon joked from the kitchen as he folded the towel over the oven handle.


	2. Year Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter two! All of you wondering where the hell this child came from, you're about to find out.

“Tim!” Dick came bursting through the door of the apartment. Tim frantically pushed Kon away and hopped off of the counter. Kon stepped back and fixed his shirt, allowing Tim to do the same. Tim smoothed down Kon’s hair.

“Can’t you knock?” Tim hissed angrily. Janet only napped for so long anymore.

“Tim, you have to see this.” Dick was waving a piece of paper in his hand, his jacket billowing behind him. He was out of breath and Tim wondered if he ran there.

“What is it?” Tim asked, tearing the paper out of Dick’s hand.

“Bruce ran a DNA test on everyone in the Gotham data base. He didn’t find anyone in the criminal database, so he had to expand to his whole data base and it took a lot of time.” Dick panted, his hands on his knees.

Tim read through the results and saw his name under known matches. It was true that sometimes he thought Janet resembled him, but at such a young age, she could grow out of those features.

“Me?” Tim asked. “That can’t be right.” He read over the results again. There it was in black and white. ‘DNA Match: Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.’ The second page was Tim’s profile in the Batcave’s data base.

“You wanna go tell Bruce he’s wrong?” Dick asked, standing up straight.

“But I’ve never had sex with a girl.” Tim shook his head and set the paper down on the kitchen table. Kon picked it up, confusion set on his face.

“That was the only match. But not the only DNA.” Kon said, reading over the results. ‘DNA Match: Unknown.’

“So, what, someone used my DNA to make a baby?” Tim asked.

“Were you ever a sperm donor?” Kon asked, flipping the first page over and checking the back for answers that weren’t there.

“If I was, I’d have assumed Janet was mine months ago.” Tim sighed. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he quickly answered it, hoping it was Bruce.

_“Tim?”_

“Speaking.”

_“This is Wendy. I have good news. There’s a couple interested in adopting Janet.”_

“Give me just one moment.” Tim brought the phone away from his ear. His hands started shaking as he turned to his boyfriend, afraid he would drop the phone. “Kon, someone wants to adopt Janet.”

“What?” Kon asked, looking in the living room where the one-year-old was playing with a few blocks. She caught his eye and came running over to him, carefully stepping. Kon lifted her up. “No. No, I don’t want to give her up.” Kon cuddled her close, burying his face in her hair. “I love her, Tim.”

“I,” Tim paused, “I love her too. And she’s apparently my daughter. I can’t just give her up without finding out what’s going on.” Tim sighed. Janet reached out and grabbed Kon’s nose. He kissed the palm of her hand.

“Well what do we tell Wendy?” Kon asked. “We can’t say she’s your daughter without outing Bruce.”

After a short internal battle, Tim lifted the phone to his ear.

“Wendy, would it be possible for us to adopt Janet?”

* * *

 

“She has Kryptonian DNA?” Kon asked Bruce, setting down the papers in his hands.

“Yes. Since she bears a resemblance to you, I would assume it’s yours or Clark’s DNA.” Bruce explained. That explained why Janet had his eyes. That was the only thing he saw in her that wasn’t Tim.

“How is that even possible?” Tim asked, flopping into a chair. He was still exhausted, having gotten little sleep the previous night because he was more regularly going on patrol.

“I have Clark doing some investigation on Lex Luthor.” Bruce sat down at the kitchen table. “If anyone is behind this, it would be him.”

“So, what a baby who’s half me, half Kryptonian?” Tim asked, motioning between him and Kon.

“Conner himself is half human, half Kryptonian.” Bruce explained calmly.

“So you’re saying she’s a clone? Of who? Can you even clone a girl from a boy?” Kon asked. He hadn’t noticed her showing any signs of powers.

“Well, since it would be a mix, it’s a possibility she got two X chromosomes.” Bruce explained. “But I need some DNA from you, Conner.”

“Right.” Kon opened his mouth for Bruce to swab it. Janet started crying from her crib in the corner of the living room, and Tim went rushing over to her. They had been lucky to get a nap in, since she generally hated naps. Tim lifter her out and she blinked a few times before she locked her eyes on Bruce.

“Pa.” She growled. They didn’t know why, but she liked to growl. Tim joked that she was imitating the Batman voice. Kon told him it sounded terrifying but Tim and Dick got a kick out of it. Even Damian smirked when she did it.

“Bruce, she wants Grandpa.” Tim giggled as he made his way back to the kitchen. Bruce took her from his arms. She rested against him, still tired from her nap.

“I’ll get this DNA run, it shouldn’t take me too long.” Bruce explained, standing up. Janet clung to him tighter.

“I’m going to find Luthor.” Kon decided, getting to his feet.

“Not by yourself, you’re not.” Tim grabbed Kon’s upper arm.

“You two have not gone out on a mission in ten months.” Bruce said darkly.

“Bruce,” Tim sighed, “It’s something we have to do. For us and for her.” He motioned to Janet who was still draped against Bruce.

“I’ll take her to the Manor with me, then.” Bruce decided. 

* * *

 

“I’m glad you boys have come to see me.” Lex said as he sat down at his desk.

“The feeling is not mutual.” Superboy crossed his arms.“What are you trying to do?”

“Well I would think you would appreciate what I did for you.” Lex smirked.

“So you did clone me.” Red Robin accused.

“I cloned both of you.” Lex stood up. “A mix of the two strongest members of the Teen Titans would be essential to any future plan I would have. The cloning unfortunately stopped development at four months old. I thought you two would enjoy having your daughter.”

“How many other clones have you made?”

“Well, I’m afraid I don’t know.” Lex smiled wickedly.

“Cut the act, Luthor.” Superboy growled.

“Would you like to take the other clones home as well? Even the ones who are so destructive that we’ve had to keep them in a coma state? Would you want all of that power around your daughter?” Lex asked. Superboy’s eyes flashed. “Yes, I know you kept Janet. However, I have no use for her at this point in time. She’s merely an infant. I left her with very capable parents and one day I may come to take her.”

“You wouldn’t. You said it yourself, you have no use for her.” Red Robin pointed out.

“Right now. But in the future when her powers are more developed, I will. And when she finds out her daddies lied to her and kept her true origins from her, she’ll be more than willing to come with me.” Lex sat back down and folded his hands neatly on his desk.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a large explosion in the basement of the building.

“Let’s get out of here, Rob.” Superboy hooked his arms under Red Robin and flew off. They landed on the street outside the building where they met Impulse and Wondergirl.

“Mission accomplished, sir.” Impulse saluted.

“Good job finding the cloning room, Imp.” Superboy smiled.

“Everything was,” Red Robin paused, “destroyed?”

“All the equipment,” Wondergirl nodded solemnly, “and the experiments.”

Red Robin exchanged a look with Superboy.

“Let’s head out, team.” Red Robin decided. Superboy scooped him up again and began flying while Wondergirl flew beside him.

“Kon-“

“I know. I don’t want to think about it.” Kon caught onto his train of thought. However many clones there were, they were all of both of them, just like Janet.

“Let’s just go get Janet.” Tim leaned his head against Kon’s shoulder.

“Guys, if it makes you feel better, or worse, I don’t know, there were others.” Cassie sighed. “He had all of our DNA. There were clones of you two, clones of each of you with Bart, and clones of all of you with me. All different ages, some of them really disfigured and probably part of the defective batches.”

* * *

 

“The cloning area was destroyed?” Clark asked. He and Bruce were standing by the computer in the cave, searching for all of Lex Luthor’s owned properties.

“The one in the basement of Lex Corp, yes.” Cassie nodded.

“How many clones did you two find?” Bruce asked.

“There were at least twenty.” Bart said. “But it seemed like the basement was where he kept the unsuccessful ones.”

Tim was holding Janet close as he listened. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Janet had still been there. He had to keep reminding himself that she was safe and cradled in his arms.

“We’ll send the league on a search of all the properties owned by Lex Luthor. If there’s one cloning facility, there’s likely to be more. Camus was destroyed, but if he had one back up, he had more than one.” Clark explained. “And he may have more than just you four.”

“There could be hundreds of clones out there.” Bruce mused.

Tim and Kon’s heads snapped up. They had been fussing over Janet, who was on the brink of sleep.

“There’s something else that Luthor said.” Kon blurted out. The rest of the room turned to look at him. “He said he would come back for Janet when she was more powerful.”

“We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Bruce said with finality. Tim knew that was his way of trying to comfort them. He held Janet tighter.

“Why don’t you all head home?” Clark asked, “Bruce and I can handle it from here.”

* * *

 

“She looks like you, Tim.” Cassie hummed from where she was leaning over the crib, cheek resting on her arm. Her other hand dropped down into the crib and toyed with Janet’s curls.

“No, she looks like Conner. She has his eyes.” Bart looked up at Cassie and smiled. “I can’t believe she’s yours. That’s so cool."

“I think she looks like Kon.” Tim commented as he set another dish in the dishwasher, towel dropping to the floor.

“She looks like you, Man.” Kon said as he walked by Tim, stooped to pick up the towel, and kissed Tim on the cheek.

Janet stretched. Cassie and Bart cooed.

“We miss going out on missions with you guys.” Cassie said. She turned away from the crib and went to help Tim. “It’s not the same without our fearless leader and out resident puppy dog.”

“Yeah, It’s way more fun than just working with Cassie.” Bart agreed.

“Hey!”

“You know I love you, Cassie.” Bart smiled warmly. He ran over and kissed her cheek.

“We just haven’t been able to really go out as much. Even patrol is hard for me.” Tim shrugged. “And we can’t really be out of the city for who knows how long. Dick and Bruce and Damian have things to do other than babysitting.”

“Besides, we’re really exhausted. If we have free time, we’re usually sleeping.” Kon explained, leaning against the counter. “Or cleaning. I swear, I never used to clean this much.”

“Well, if you ever need a babysitter, let us know. I love babies,” Cassie smiled warmly, “And Bart acts like one.”

“Hey!”

* * *

 

“Hi, Baby Girl.” Kon knelt down to kiss the top of Janet’s head. 

"Da!” She shouted at him, reaching up towards his face. Kon lifted her easily and held her up above his head.

“Thanks for watching her this afternoon, Damian. I really appreciate it.” Kon said as he watched his daughter giggle. He had to fly out to the farm because Pa had fallen under the weather and couldn’t go out to take care of the animals all day.

And he really had no one else to ask. Everyone was busy.

“Just don’t make a habit out of it, Clone. I have more important things to do than watch your child.” Damian scowled and crossed his arms. “You’re going to drop her.”

“I’m not going to drop her.” Kon shook his head, but lowered Janet down to hold against his chest anyways. “I have awesome powers, remember?”

“You’re not fit to be around children when you yourself are a child.” Damian rolled his eyes.

“You’re a child, Damian. You’re hardly 13.” Kon scoffed. He and Damian glared for a moment at each other when Janet spoke up.

“Unc.” She said, and pointed to Damian.

“Damian.” He repeated at her, putting his hands on his knees to lean down and be eye level with her. “My name is Damian, child.”

“Unc.” She repeated.

“I am not your uncle. Your father is not my brother.” Damian explained.

“Unc.”

“I guess she’s got it in her head that you’re family, Damian.” Kon laughed. “We’ve been referring to you and Dick as uncles to her.”

“Please cease doing so.” Damian glared up at the man for a moment before turning back to Janet.

“If you must refer to me as such, Unc is not an actual word. Uncle Damian.”

“Unc?” Janet asked, her tiny pout forming on her lips, hands pulling back towards her chest. Damian sighed and hung his head for a moment before accepting his fate.

“Fine. Unc is sufficient until you can speak properly.” Damian reached out to take the baby and hold her close against his chest.

“Janet is at normal levels for children her age. Your parenting is not furthering her progress.”

“She’s at a good level, Damian. She didn’t get to learn much at first, and she’s already caught up to children her age. Soon, she’ll be talking a lot more.” Kon explained as he gently peeled his daughter off of the teen.

“Very well. I would like to see her more often. I feel that she needs a positive influence.” Damian demanded, straightening up.

“Of course, Damian. You can come over any time you want to see her.” Kon smiled warmly before turning to leave the manor.


	3. Year Three

“Daddy!” Janet yelled as Tim marched through the door. He loosened his tie and tossed his briefcase onto the couch.

“How did we decide I would be the house-wife?” Kon called from the kitchen, leaning back away from the stove to make eye contact with Tim.

“Because I make six figures and you play in the dirt.” Tim smirked. He stooped to kiss Janet’s cheek and accept her hug. She giggled and clapped while her dad blew raspberries on her cheek.

“Damian is coming over tonight. Bruce is on a mission and Alfred was given the week off to go visit his sick sister in England.” Kon explained, stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove.

“So we get the brat?” Tim asked, straightening up. “What are you cooking?”

“Dick is busy this weekend. He’ll be back in the manor by Sunday.” Kon shrugged. “And I’m giving chili another shot. Ma called to talk me through most of it.”

“So we get him two nights?” Tim sighed, completely undoing his tie and tossing it and his jacket onto the couch as well.

“It’ll be nice to have an extra hand around the house. And maybe he’ll cook something.” Kon grimaced at the meal. It started out looking fine enough, but it was changing color.

“He won’t help. He’ll sit on the couch and make that obnoxious clicking noise with his tongue.” Tim pinched the bridge of his nose and ignored the toy that hit his leg.

“ _-tt-_ “ Tim heard behind him. He turned around and saw Damian standing in the open doorway in a hoodie and with his headphones over his ears.

“Unc!” Janet shouted from the floor. She held her arms up for a hug.

“Janie’s taken a liking to you, Damian.” Kon smirked.

“She’s alright.” Damian shrugged. Tim noticed a hint of a smile as the teen made his way over to pick the little girl up. 

* * *

 

“Tim?” Kon asked as he opened his eyes. It was dark and the bed was moving. Tim was getting out of bed and slipping a pair of pants on.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Tim leaned over and kissed Kon passionately, carding his fingers through the meta’s hair.

“Hey, come back to bed.” Kon whined when Tim pulled away.

“Janet was fussing. I just want to check on her.” Tim smiled sweetly. He headed out to the living room and saw Damian with Janet on the couch, flipping through television channels. Kon came out and stood behind him, smiling.

“Stop staring at me. She stopped crying when I turned the TV on.” Damian snapped. He was lying on his side, and Janet was sitting up leaning against him with his arm fastened safely around her.

“Well, it looks like you have this handled. We’ll just leave you two alone.” Tim said as he retreated back to the bedroom with Kon on his heels.

“I think Janet has a favorite uncle.” Kon smiled as he shut the door.

“I think I have a new favorite brother.” Tim smirked as he grabbed Kon and pulled him close. “I get to spend more time with you.” Kon kissed Tim deeply as they moved over to the bed.

* * *

 

“Drake!” Tim woke up and heard Damian yelling and pounding on his door. He quickly put his pants on and made sure Kon was covered with a blanket before throwing the door open.

“Damian, it is eight in the morning-“ Tim froze when he saw Damian’s eye. He had a dark purple bruise around his left eye.

“Your spawn kicked me.” Damian growled and crossed his arms.

“But she’s two. How did she give you a black eye?” Tim asked. He reached out to cup Damian’s face in his hands and examine the bruise, but Damian swatted his hands away, so he figured it must not hurt that bad.

“She gave me a black eye because she is a Kryptonian toddler.” Damian spat.

“Go put some ice on your eye.” Tim spun Damian around and pushed him back towards the living room. “Kon, get up.” Tim demanded as he slumped against the door while it swung shut.

“It’s your turn.” Kon mumbled as he rolled over and buried his face in Tim’s pillow.

“No, it’s not that. Please get up.” Tim crawled across the bed and shook him.

“What is it?” Kon asked as he sat up, scratching his chest.

“Janet is developing super strength.” Tim explained, sitting back on his heels.

“What?” Kon sprung from the bed as was in the living room before Tim shouted after him.

“Kon! You’re not wearing pants!” He yelled, scrambling to follow his boyfriend. His leg tangled in the sheets and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Kon looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers, but he wasn’t that concerned with it. He noticed Damian sitting on the couch, angrily stabbing buttons on the television remote and holding a bag of ice on his eye. Janet was sitting on the floor at his feet, pressing buttons on what he assumed was Damian’s phone.

“What happened?” Kon asked, his eyes flicking between his daughter and the sulking teen on the couch.

“She gave me a black eye.” Damian glared at Kon with his good eye.

“Kon, put some pants on, please.” Tim said as he came strolling out of the bedroom, now wearing a shirt. Kon ignored his boyfriend and leaned down to scoop up his daughter. The phone tumbled to the carpet forgotten.

“That’s my girl.” He spun her around and hugged her tightly. She laughed and clapped, enjoying the flight. Tim worried that she loved being in the air so much.

“Kon, this is serious. She has super strength. She could hurt herself.” Tim scolded, hands on his hips.

“Or others.” Damian added sourly. Kon and Tim glared at each other before Tim huffed and hurried over to Damian and knelt down in front of him.

“Let me see.” Tim pulled the bag of ice away from Damian’s face. “Still looks a little swollen.”

“Don’t touch it, Drake.” Damian growled and pushed his hands away.

“Stop being stubborn, brat.” Tim roughly grabbed his face and tilted it to look at it in the light. “I think she broke a blood vessel in your eye as well. Part of your eye is red.”

“Leave my face alone.” Damian huffed, shoving Tim away from him.

“Just keep the ice on it, Kid.” Kon said, throwing a look at Tim. He knew Tim was just angry and he would take it out on Damian if the brat wasn’t careful. Tim glared at him before he sighed and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * *

 

Tim paced the living room angrily. Kon had left in the middle of the night, without telling Tim anything. He simply left a note that said ‘Be back later.’ He couldn’t believe it. He found the note when he woke up at nine, and he had no clue how long Kon had been gone. It was almost two in the afternoon.

“Hey, Kon, it’s me again. I’m just worried about you, please call me back.” Tim hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket before running his hands through his hair.

“What wrong, Daddy?” Janet asked. The two-year-old was sitting in her booster seat at the table, coloring in her book.

“Nothing’s wrong, Janie. Just waiting for Dad to come home.” Tim put on a fake smile and rushed over to her side to look over her shoulder. Her picture of Batman was covered in yellow scribbles. “Very pretty, sweetheart.”

“Tank ooh.” She happily kicked her feet under the table. Tim ruffled her curls and went back to pacing in the living room. As soon as the door opened, Tim turned around, equal parts angry and relieved.

“Where the hell have you been?” Tim demanded, marching up to the man at the door.

“I’m sorry, Tim. Cassie called me in the middle of the night, she needed help with a mission.” Kon explained.

“And you couldn’t have told me?” Tim screeched.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t. It was top secret, I couldn’t give a hint about where I was going.” Kon explained, shutting the door behind him. “I didn’t want you to send anyone after us.”

“I have been worried sick about you. I thought you got yourself into trouble and captured or killed.” Tim put his hands on his hips.

“Dad!” Janet shouted from the table, squirming in her booster seat to try to wriggle out.

“Hi, baby girl!” Kon happily strode to the kitchen and lifted Janet out of her chair. “How was your day?”

“Daddy mad.” Janet whispered and curled into Kon’s chest.

“No, Janie, I’m not mad. I’m just shouting because I’m excited that Dad is home.” Tim lied, rushing over to kiss her head.

“Oh.” She said quietly. Then she let out an ear-piercing scream.

“Wow, you’d think she was a spawn of Black Canary.” Kon mumbled, leaning his head away from her. She giggled and smiled.

“Here, sweetheart, play with some toys here in your crib for a minute, ok? Dad and I are going to have a talk.” Tim took the little girl and ran her over to her crib, then handed her a few dolls to play with. The two men rushed to their bedroom.

“How could you not tell me, Dammit?!” Tim yelled as soon as the door was shut.

“I’m sorry, Tim. I couldn’t.” Kon sighed as he sat down on the bed.

“I thought we gave up missions.” Tim crossed his arms.

“We never really talked about it,” Kon pointed out, “and Cassie needed me.”

“I need you, Conner.” Tim gestured to himself. “I need you to be here for me, and to be here for our daughter. It’s too dangerous, Conner.”

“I know. I know it’s dangerous. But our friend needed help and-“

“I understand that Cassie needed help. But I needed help too. Janet has been asking me all day where you were. I have been falling apart here.” Tim sighed, his bottom lip quivering.

“Tim, I’m sorry.” Kon looked down at the floor.

“You could have died, Kon,” Tim sniffed, “You could have left me to raise our baby on my own. You could have left me all by myself. Patrol is one thing, but dangerous missions?”

“I know, Tim.”

“Just promise me you’re done with it.” Tim demanded. Kon looked up in shock and saw Tim’s jaw shaking. “Please?”

“I promise, I’m done. Don’t cry, Babe.” Kon flew up to Tim and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I was so worried about you.” Tim sobbed.

“I’m so sorry I worried you, Tim. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Kon soothed, running his fingers through the smaller man’s soft hair.

“I can’t lose you again.” Tim whimpered.

“You won’t.”

* * *

 

“We’re getting married!” Dick shouted as he flipped around the kitchen, landing in a handstand.

“Really?” Kon asked, looking at Barbara for confirmation. She nodded enthusiastically and held her hand out, her diamond sparkling in the light as Kon and Tim examined it.

“That’s great, Dick!” Tim exclaimed.

“Jason and Damian are on their way over, too-“ Dick started, letting his legs fall over into a back walk over.

“Jason’s coming over?” Tim asked, almost spitting his coffee back into the mug.

“Yeah, why?” Dick asked.

“He’s never met Janet.” Tim mumbled.

“How has Jason never been over here to meet his niece?”

“Jason and I don’t have the best relationship, Dick. We only see each other on patrol or when he comes to the manor.” Tim explained, scratching the back of his neck.

“She’s two, Tim. How has he never met her?”

“Unc!” The group in the kitchen turned to see Janet bouncing in her crib, pointing at the door. Damian came into view and lifted her out of her crib. Jason looked her over and raised an eyebrow at Damian’s care of her.

“Dami! Jay! I have great news!” Dick shouted. The two people in question rolled their eyes and joined the group in the kitchen.

“Don’t call me that, Grayson.” Damian glared at him.

“I’m getting married!” Dick shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

“What’d he do, Barb? Knock you up?” Jason asked, nudging the woman with the back of her hand.

“Very funny, Jason.” Dick glared at him. The two kept their eyes locked for a moment.

“Ow!” Damian shouted. Janet was clapping while Damian held his nose with his free hand. “Drake, take your child.” Tim rushed over to take Janet while Kon ran to the bathroom to get Damian some tissues.

“She didn’t mean it, Damian. She doesn’t understand that she’s really strong yet. Can you tell Unc you’re sorry for hitting him?” Tim asked. Janet held her arms out to Damian, who accepted the hug and a handful of tissues from Kon.

“I sowwy.” She mumbled against his neck while he tilted his head forward. He was sure his nose would bruise.

“You have a Kryptonian child?” Jason asked, laughing at Damian’s pain. Barbara reached up to smack his arm.

“Like you didn’t know.” Tim rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t know she had super strength.” Jason reached over to take Janet from Damian so the teen could pinch the bridge of his nose. “I’m your Uncle Jay. What’s your name?”

“Janet.” She smiled.

* * *

 

“She’s got a lot of energy for such a small kid.” Jason said as he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.

“Well she’s two, Jay.” Tim rolled his eyes. Kon and Barbara had decided to take Janet to the park where she could burn off some of her energy. “She’s all energy.”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but she never hurts anyone else.” Damian said sourly. His nose had just stopped bleeding and was now bruising a little.

“I’ll get you the ice bag.” Tim sighed and rolled his eyes.

“When did you figure out she has super strength?” Jason asked.

“A month ago when she kicked me and gave me a black eye.” Damian growled.

“You love her and you know it.” Tim smiled as he made his way back over to the table. “Here.” He shoved the ice into Damian’s hand.

“She’s tolerable.” Damian rolled his eyes and gently put the bag on his nose.

“Tim, Babs and I want her to be the flower girl in our wedding.” Dick said, hoping to keep Damian’s anger at bay.

“Of course. I’m sure she’ll love to.” Tim took a sip of his coffee. “She loves getting dressed up.”

“And Jay, I want you to be my best man.” Dick reached over and grabbed Jason by the shoulder.

“I’d be honored, Dickie-bird.” Jason took a bite of his apple.

“And you two will be my other groomsmen.” Dick turned to his two younger brothers, who both nodded, then Damian glared at Tim for mimicking his actions.

“Which one of Barbie’s hot friends do I get to walk down the aisle with?” Jason asked.

“Steph.” Dick smirked.

“She’s got a great ass.” Jason nodded and ignored Tim’s glare.

“Someone wore herself out at the park.” The four bat-boys turned toward the living room to see Kon carrying Janet into the room, completely asleep against his chest.

“Did she have fun?” Tim smiled.

“She had tons of fun. She raced her dad around the park.” Barbara explained, reaching up to nudge Kon.

“I lost.” Kon smirked as he put Janet in her crib. 

* * *

 

“Nervous?” Tim asked as he watched Dick try to tie his bow-tie.

“My hands are shaking. Help me with this?” Dick asked, turning around. Tim was sitting on his bed in his old room in the manor.

“Here.” Tim chuckled. He got up and started working on Dick’s bow-tie.

“We’ve got a full house out there, Dickie.” Jason said as he waltzed into the room with Damian right behind him.

“Father said ten minutes.” Damian added, looking incredibly bored with the whole situation.

“Damian, what’s up with your tie?” Tim asked. Damian’s bow-tie was half hanging out.

“Todd said he tied it.” Damian glared at his older brother, who was snickering.

“Here, let me.” Tim knelt down to fix it. One of the only things his dad had taught him was how to tie a bow tie, and he made a mental note to teach Damian.

“Bruce sent me to tell you guys five minutes.” Kon poked his head into the room, his black tie standing out against the dark green shirt Tim had picked out.

“I can’t do this.” Dick sat down on the bed, rocking back and forth slightly. His hands fisted in the blanket.

“Dick, of course you can.” Tim sighed.

“Yeah, you love Barbara. It’ll be fine.” Kon chimed in, coming fully into the room. “You’ve just got pre-wedding jitters.”

“Barbara told me this morning that she’s pregnant.” Dick sighed.

“Well that’s great, Dick.” Tim sat down beside his oldest brother and put his hand on his arm. “You’ve always wanted to have kids.”

“I can’t do it. I can’t be a dad.” Dick twiddled his thumbs.

“Hey, why not? You’re great with Janet.” Tim pointed out and glanced up at Kon, who was tugging at his tie.

“But that’s different. That’s a niece. She comes over, I give her candy, and send her home with a sugar rush.” Dick flopped back on the bed with his hands over his face.

“Papa says it’s time to go.” The men in the room turned to see Janet in the door way, wearing a pretty light blue dress. Dick turned his head and looked through his fingers.

“Well, you look pretty, Janie.” Dick smiled at the little girl. He rushed over and scooped her up.“Can I have a kiss?” He asked, and she pecked him on the cheek.

“You look pwetty Uncle Dick.” Janet smiled back.

“Aww, thanks, Kiddo.” Dick kissed her cheek back before he looked around at the other men in the room.

“Come on, Dick. Let’s do this.” Tim clapped him on the shoulder. “You ready?”

“Yeah. I can do this. Let’s go get married.” Dick nodded enthusiastically.

“Come on, Janie, let’s go find the bridesmaids.” Kon took his daughter and kissed Tim on the cheek before rushing off down the hall.

* * *

 

Tim smiled and locked arms with Cass as they started down the aisle. The bridesmaids were in long blue dresses that matched the groomsmen’s bow ties and vests.

The back yard was packed. Bureaucrats and politicians flanked either side of the aisle. Towards the front were the more important people, the heroes out of costume. Bruce was in the first row with Alfred.

Kon was in the third row, smiling proudly at his boyfriend. Tim smiled back and winked at him.

Tim and Cass split at the end of the aisle. Cass took her spot beside Steph, and Tim lined up behind Jason and Dick.

Damian followed behind with Kara on his arm, the height difference almost comical.

Janet came marching down the aisle next. She was carefully throwing handfuls of flower petals down in the aisle. She was almost to the front when she realized she had emptied the basket.

“Daddy, empty.” She said, turning the basket upside-down to demonstrate.

“Uh, that’s alright, Sweetheart. Come stand up here with me.” Tim smiled nervously as everyone giggled. Janet lit up at the idea of standing at the front with her father and ran the rest of the way to his side. She pressed herself against his pant leg.

“Here comes your bride.” Jason mumbled to Dick.

“She’s beautiful.” Dick whispered, breathless.

Barbara was wearing a long, white, lace dress that settled off her shoulder. Her hair was pulled up into a classy half-up do. Her father, who was pushing her chair, beamed with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was more about family coming together and I hope you all liked it. Jason is now in the story and will stay in the story. Also, I love Damian as an uncle because I think he would love his niece/nephew to death. And all the stories I've seen, it's been Dick's kid, but I feel like he would be more active in Tim's child's life because 'Drake, you're incompetent and your child would be hopeless if it weren't for me.'


	4. Year Four

“Merry Christmas, Alfred.” Tim said as the butler opened the door.

“And a very Merry Christmas to you as well, Master Timothy. I’ll take those, Master Kent.” Alfred took the stack of boxes from Kon.

“Mewwy Chwistmas, Alfie.” Janet called from Tim’s arms, curled against his chest and her nose turning red.

“Merry Christmas, little miss.” Alfred smiled warmly at the little girl.

Tim and Kon shed their coats and shoes, letting the snow melt in the entry way. Janet took her coat and boots off, letting them lay haphazardly in the foyer, then took off running through the manor. Tim couldn’t be sure where everyone was, but he was sure Janet would find them.

Tim led the way through the manor to the parlor where Alfred was neatly stacking presents under the tree.

“Looks pretty, doesn’t it?” Tim asked, leaning on Kon. Kon put his arm around Tim’s shoulders.

“It does.” He agreed.

“Unc!” The two men turned around to see Damian crouching down in the hall with his arms out while Janet went running full speed at him. Kon was shocked they didn’t topple over, and Tim knew Damian was too balanced for that. The fifteen-year-old stood up with his three-year-old niece in his arms.

“Mewwy Chwistmas, Unc.” Janet giggled

“Merry Christmas, Janie.” Damian kissed her forehead. Tim hadn’t seen how close they got. Janet had obviously chosen her favorite uncle, even giving him a special name.

“Hey, Demon. You’ve gotten taller.” Tim ruffled the boy’s hair. They were almost the same height now, and since Damian was the son of Bruce, he was sure the younger boy would surpass him one day.

“You’ve gotten scrawnier.” Damian shot back without taking his eyes off of the little girl.

“Play nice, boys.” Jason walked by and ruffled the hair on both of their heads as Kon stood by, laughing.

“So, Damian, any special guests coming to Christmas this year?” Kon asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

“Butt out, Clone.” Damian rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen with Janet, probably to sneak a few cookies while Alfred was distracted.   
Tim and Kon settled onto the couch in the parlor, curled up in front of the fire place.

“It’s nice to have a big family on Christmas.” Kon mused, leaning over to kiss Tim on top of his head. The manor was quiet for a few moments, no one arguing. Yet.

“You have a big family, Kon.” Tim leaned his head on his chest.

“Yeah, but most Christmases, it was just me, Ma, and Pa. Clark rarely came by on Christmas, just sent presents. ‘Crime doesn’t take a holiday’ he says.” Kon shrugged. They had gone out to the farm for Christmas eve, and Ma had been thrilled to see her great granddaughter.

Janet came barreling through the parlor, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Damian came around the other side of the couch and scooped her up while she squealed.

“Caught ya.” He laughed. Titus barked around his feet, jumping in an attempt to join in on the fun. Janet continued to giggle as her captor tickled her.

“Tim, Conner!” The group turned to the door and saw Barbara wheeling herself in, currently six months pregnant with a baby boy.

“Barbara. You look beautiful.” Tim rushed over to take her hands and kiss her cheek. “You’re glowing.”

“That’s called sweat, Tim. Pregnant women do that.” Barbara pat the side of his face a little harder than necessary before wheeling herself to the other boys in the room.

“Auntie Bawbawa!” Janet exclaimed, catching sight of her aunt.

“Hi, Janie.” Barbara smiled widely as the little girl wriggled out of Damian’s grasp and ran over to pat her belly.

“How’s baby?” She asked.

“He’s happy.” Barbara held her niece’s hand and smiled with her.

“He should be asleep. He kept his dad up half the night kicking him in the side.” Dick added as he waltzed into the room.

“Have you guys picked a name, yet?” Tim asked. Dick and Barbara exchanged glances with each other.

“Johnathan.” Dick announced proudly.

“Johnathan Bruce.” Barbara amended.

“I’m flattered.” The group turned to the doorway and saw Bruce standing there smiling.  
 ~~~~______________________________________________________________________________________

  
“Do you like it, Tim?” Dick asked as he leaned over the back of the couch. Tim held up a red sweater that looked really warm. And expensive. 

“I love it, Dick. Thanks.” Tim smiled at his oldest brother as he folded the sweater and put it back in the box. 

“Hope you two like my gift.” Jason smirked from where he sat on the floor. Tim scowled at him. Kon was holding up a pair of scale-y green panties and a box of condoms. Luckily, Janet was helping Damian open his presents by the tree.

“You’re disgusting, Jason.” Tim dead-panned. Kon stuffed the gifts into the box with Tim’s sweater. 

“Jay, do you like it?” Dick leapt over the couch and sat on the floor by Jason. The younger of the two held up a new brown leather jacket.

“I do, thanks. My old one was starting to look fucked.” Jason pat his older brother on the shoulder.

“Jason, watch your mouth.” Tim reprimanded, leaning down to smack his shoulder lightly. This was the first Christmas Jason had been to since Janet had come around.

“She’s not even paying attention.” Jason motioned to the youngest Robin, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor by the tree. Janet was in his lap with a box on her lap. Damian’s arms encircled her and he was actually smiling and laughing as they tore open the box. 

“Well still. Get into the habit.” Tim suggested, leaning back against Kon’s arm again.

“What’d you get Dami?” Dick asked, catching the attention of the young boy. 

“You know what I got, Grayson. It’s from you.” Damian’s happy smile turned into his average scowl. 

“Well tell the rest of the room.” Dick motioned to everyone else. Bruce and Barbara were in the arm chairs over by the window, laughing and drinking hot chocolate. He was excited to have a grandson, and he kept reaching down to feel the baby kick.

Damian sighed and held up the new hoodie, a dark green color that Damian enjoyed. It was really soft too. 

“Thank you, Grayson.” He called, though he never took his eyes off of his niece. 

The way their Christmases usually went was that everyone opened the presents from the same person at one time. They started with Jason. Damian had gotten a t-shirt that said ‘Obnoxious Teenager’ on it, Alfred got a nice new bow-tie, Dick got a can of beer, Barbara got a pair of earrings, Janet got a stuffed bunny, and Bruce got a book Jason had ‘borrowed’ from the manor.

Dick and Barbara’s gifts had been far more impressive, especially since none of them came with a rude joke. Bruce got a new pair of dress shoes, Alfred got a pair of silver cufflinks, Kon got a plaid shirt, and Janet got a red dress.

“Alright, who’s next?” Dick asked as he gathered wrapping paper and stuffed it into a garbage bag. 

“You can all open our gifts.” Tim suggested. 

“Janie, can you go take these to Auntie Barbara and Papa?” Dick placed a large box, as well as a very small box, in Janet’s arms. She waddled over to the other side of the room while Dick distributed the rest of the gifts. 

Damian tore into his, now that his lap was empty he had better use of his hands. His smile grew as he saw a box that contains the new headphones he wanted. 

“Thank you, Drake. Kent.” Damian told them as he opened the box. 

“You’re welcome, Dami.” Tim smiled at the young boy’s joy. He sipped his coffee happily. 

“You bought me a six-pack of beer?” Jason asked, holding up one of the glass bottles. 

“You bought us condoms.” Tim retorted. Jason barked out a laugh. 

“Point taken. Good gift, Baby Bird.” Jason shrugged and opened one of the bottles to take a swig. 

“Don’t get drunk before five in the afternoon, Jaybird.” Dick sighed as he tore open his gift. “Wow.” He held up the framed poster of the flying Graysons. 

“We thought maybe you’d want to hang it in Johnathan’s room or something.” Tim shrugged. 

“You’re the best, baby brother.” Dick set the frame down gently before running over to hug Tim tightly.

“This bracelet is beautiful, guys, thank you.” Barbara called from by the window. She was fastening it around her wrist, with a little blue heart hanging from it. 

“Thank you, Boys.” Bruce held up his dress shirt and matching tie. 

“You’re welcome, Bruce.” Kon nodded and smiled. 

“Young masters, this is a wonderful gift, thank you.” Alfred was nearly in tears over the framed photo of him and Janet as a baby. He really loved the little girl. 

“Dami’s turn!” Dick shouted as he ran to distribute another round of gifts. Janet ran to help. 

“I agreed to no such thing.” Damian objected. “And would you all stop calling me that?”

Janet brought Tim and Kon their gifts before she flopped into Damian’s lap with her own gift. Damian winced in pain.

“Easy on Unc there, Janie. Remember what we said about being gentle?” Tim asked, hiding his smile. 

“Sowwy, Unc. Awe you alwight?” Janet apologized. Damian forced a smile and nodded at her, then used a cough to cover his pain.

“This was really nice of you, Dami.” Dick said as he and Barbara opened a box containing a batman mobile for the nursery. Damian took a deep breath and smiled.

“You little brat.” Jason glared at his youngest brother while holding up a shirt that said ‘ask me about my daddy issues.’ 

“That’s what you get, Todd.” Damian smirked, getting over the pain he had felt. Tim watched as Janet opened her gift, a new toy of some sort that looked like it required a lot of assembly. Damian was pointing things out on it that she seemed to be excited about. 

“Thanks, Damian.” Tim looked over and saw a nice new leather-strap watch that Kon was fastening onto his wrist. Tim opened his gift and saw a similar watch with a gold band. 

“Yeah, these are really nice, Dami.” Tim agreed, reaching over to help Kon. 

“You’re welcome.” Damian was proud of his work. Bruce and Alfred thanked him for their gifts as well, a new cook-book and another tie. 

“Alright, Bruce’s turn.” Dick excitedly got up to play Santa and hand out gifts.   
________________________________________

“Are you sure you guys are going to be alright? It wouldn’t be too hard to call and get another plane ticket,” Tim crouched down to hug Janet again. 

“We’ll be fine. Father bought that trip for you two to have a vacation from Janet, not to bring her.” Damian crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve never left her for longer than a night.” Tim fussed over Janet’s hair, brushing it away from her face. 

“Daddy, I’m a big guwl.” Janet told him. She told him that a lot. She started telling them that when she started climbing out of her crib at night. _I’m a big guwl_ , she said, _I need a big guwl bed_. 

Tim had a hard time forgetting that she was a big girl. She was still his baby, and she was only three, but she was growing up too fast. He could barely blink without missing something. 

“Babe, we’re going to miss our flight.” Kon tugged on Tim’s shoulder bag. 

“Ok, ok, I’m coming. You be good for Unc, ok sweetheart? You listen to him.” Tim hugged Janet again.

“Okay, Daddy.” She said.

“I love you. We’ll be back in ten days.” Tim hurriedly got up to compose himself while Kon knelt down.

“Ok, princess, come give Dad a big hug.” Kon smiled. Janet launched herself into his arms. “You be a good girl. Daddy and I love you. Try to be gentle with Unc, ok?” Kon kissed the top of her head before standing up to take Tim’s hand. 

“Bye, Janie. Bye Damian. Thanks for watching her.” Tim called as they waved and left. 

“Ok, Janie, time to have some fun.” Damian smiled as he leaned back against the door to shut it. 

“Can we have ice cweam, Unc?” Janet asked, her big, blue eyes pleading. 

“Of course, Kiddo. Let’s go.” Damian grabbed his hoodie and scooped the girl up.  
________________________________________

“Dude, stop bouncing your leg. It’s shaking the plane.” Kon snapped from behind his book, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

“I can’t help it. I’m worried about Janet.” Tim stopped shaking his leg and settled for fidgeting in his seat, bringing his hand up to bite his nails.

“Don’t worry. Damian is great with her. They’ll be fine.” Kon grabbed Tim’s hand and brought it down to the arm rest between them and laced their fingers. 

“Conner,” Tim whined, “How can you not worry? We just left our baby girl with a fifteen-year-old copy of Bruce.” 

“Tim, I’m not worried because Damian loves her, probably more than anyone else. And he’ll make sure everything is ok. If anything, he’ll get hurt.” Kon joked, eliciting a smile out of Tim.

“I guess. I’m still worried though.” Tim sighed.

“Don’t worry. Just focus on reconnecting. You and me are going to have a great time in Hawaii. We’re going to relax on the beach, see the sights, and we’ll do a little reconnecting at the hotel.” Kon wagged his eyebrows. 

“I suppose.” Tim laughed.

“Come on, what’s the worst that can happen?”  
________________________________________

“Janet!” Damian shouted through the mall. He had paid the man at the ice cream shop, and when he looked down, Janet was gone. 

Tim was going to kill him. 

“Janet!” Damian yelled again. He scanned the food court, but the little girl wasn’t anywhere within sight. 

“Janet, this isn’t funny.” Damian said sternly. He had never had to be tough with her; usually she did exactly what he asked. “Did you see where the little girl went?” Damian asked the cashier. 

“No, sorry.” He shook his head.

Damian scanned the food-court again. He was Robin, dammit. He should be able to track down a three-year-old.

So where the hell was she? 

Damian took off running, his fear spiking. She could be anywhere. The Gotham Mall was huge. Someone could have walked off with her. She could be in the hands of a dangerous criminal. 

Or a strange woman who was looking around for someone related to the little girl in her arms. 

“Janet!” Damian shouted, sprinting towards the woman.

“Unc!” Janet wiggled her way down and ran towards him. He dropped to one knee and gathered her into his arms, hugging and kissing her over and over. 

“I take it that she belongs to you?” The woman asked, looking down at him.

“Yes, she’s my niece. We were just getting ice cream.” Damian noticed that Janet had some chocolate ice cream on her face. He used his thumb to wipe some of it away.

“She must have wandered off.” The woman commented. 

“Janie, I was so worried. Don’t ever walk away from me like that again. I thought something awful happened to you.” Damian scolded. 

“I’m sowwy.” Janet burst into tears, worried she was in trouble.

“She’s a sweet little girl.” The woman still stood by, causing Damian to hug Janet tighter.

“Don’t cry, Janie.” Damian tried to soothe her. “Thank you for finding her.” He looked up at the woman again. There was a small crowd gathering around them.

“Well, I best be going now. Take care of that little girl. She’s so cute, someone may just snatch her up.” She waved, and Damian waved as well to be polite and keep up appearances. He was more concerned with holding the little girl in his arms, not worrying about the people watching them. 

“It’s ok, Janie. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Damian picked her up and began pacing and bouncing her, much like he used to when she was a helpless infant. 

“I’m sowwy I made you mad, Unc.” Janet sniffed, burying her face against his neck.

“Janie, it’s ok. I’m not mad at you. I love you. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Damian said. He carried her to the nearest restroom, and though it was a little dirty, he sat her on the counter between two sinks. 

“I’m sowwy, Unc.” Janet sniffed again.

“It’s ok, Janie. I’m not mad. I was scared. I thought something happened to you.” Damian explained as he wet a paper towel under the sink and wiped the sticky ice cream off of her face. “Just don’t walk away from me like that, ok?” He asked, wiping her tears off of her cheek.

“Okay, Unc.” Damian smiled at the old name for him and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you, Janet.” He said, washing her small hands, which were also covered in chocolate. 

“I love you too, Unc.”  
________________________________________

“Daddy!” Janet shouted as she took the phone from Damian.

 _“Hi, sweetheart. Are you having fun with Unc?”_

“Yeah! We got ice cweam.” Janet smiled. Damian continued to scrub the kitchen floor with a sponge where Janet had accidentally spilled some paint. The fridge was covered with paintings. 

_“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun. We’ll be home in five days.”_

“I miss you.” Janet said, though Damian didn’t know how much she missed them. She seemed to be having fun without them here. Tim never let her paint in the apartment. Though Damian could see why. The green was spreading around on the floor.

 _“Kon, I’m on the phone. *sigh* fine. Janie, Dad wants to talk to you.”_

_“Hi princess.”_

“Hi dad.” Janet brightened at the sound of her other father’s voice. 

_“How’ve you been?”_

“I’m good, Dad. I painted a pictuwe.” Janet explained. There were muffled voices on the other line, and Damian knew what was coming. 

“Okay. I love you too.” Janet held the phone out. “Unc, Daddy wants to talk to you.” Damian sighed and took the phone back.

“Yes, Drake?”

 _“We don’t let her paint in the apartment.”_

“Relax. She’s very clean. You have nothing to worry about.” Damian lied as he got back down to continue cleaning. 

_“Maybe you should just take her over to stay with Dick and Barbara-“_

“Drake, we’re fine here. Stop acting like an over-protective mother.” Damian rolled his eyes.

_“Fine. We’ll call tomorrow. Tell Janet we love her. Be back in five days.”_

Damian hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. The green was starting to disappear. 

“I’m sowwy I got paint on the floor.” Janet stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

“It’s ok, Janie. It’s not going to stain.” Damian shrugged. He hoped that wasn’t a lie, too.   
________________________________________

“I’m exhausted.” Tim flopped down on the hotel bed. They had spent all day walking around the island. 

“Me too.” Kon lay down on his stomach beside his boyfriend. 

“This bed is so comfortable.” Tim mumbled, turning onto his side.

“Hey,” Kon pushed himself up suddenly, “You think you’re too tired?” Kon asked, smirking.

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so.” Tim laughed. 

“Awesome.” Kon reached out and pulled Tim closer to kiss him deeply. The smaller man started undoing the other’s belt when Kon pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Tim asked, holding his hands still. 

“Did you,” Kon paused, “did you pack those, uh, green panties?”   
________________________________________

Damian didn’t know why he grew such an attachment to Janet, honestly. When they met, he didn’t even know they were family, and technically they still weren’t. He and Tim shared no blood, so this little girl wasn’t even his flesh and blood. 

But the first time he held her, he felt a flutter in his stomach, and at the time he didn’t know what that was. As he got older and spent more time with her, he realized those feelings were love. He fell in love with her.

As she got older, he was enjoying being her favorite uncle. He figured that she took to him because he was the closest in age to her, even if they did have twelve years between them. 

There wasn’t a real bed in the living room, but Tim and Kon had taken off the side of her crib so that she no longer had the confines of a crib.

Damian kissed her forehead as he tucked her in. She had fallen asleep while watching a movie, and he had waited until he was sure she wouldn’t wake up to move her. 

He had taken ten days off of patrol, which was starting to get to him, but someone had to be there for Janet. Even Tim and Kon alternated. Every other night, Kon flew to Smallville or Metropolis to patrol. On alternating nights, Tim patrolled his section of Gotham.

Damian knew Gotham’s crime rate was going to jump during Tim’s vacation, but he also knew that the couple needed the break.   
________________________________________

“Robin, what the hell is going on?” Red Robin dropped onto the sidewalk beside him. 

“Hostage situation. Harley Quinn and the Joker have a bunch of people inside that building, mostly children.” Robin replied. Red Robin read between the lines. Janet was in that building. 

“How did this happen?” Red Robin asked, though he didn’t particularly care about the whole thing right now. Just his daughter. 

“We were at the park, she saw a bird, started to chase it, and before I knew it, Harley had grabbed her and ran. This was my only option.” Robin motioned to his suit.

“Where’s everyone else?” Red Robin asked, noticing the absence of the rest of their crime-fighting team.

“Barbara went into labor.” Robin mumbled quietly. 

“So Nightwing is out.” Red Robin nodded, watching Harley handle the children behind the large glass window of the store. 

“Batman is on his way, he’s just a little tied up with a distraction down town. Red Hood is on his way as well.” Robin explained. 

“What’s the plan?” Red Robin asked.

“You usually have those.” The younger boy commented. 

“I’m a little shaken here.” 

“You keep Joker busy. Draw his attention. I’m going in.” Robin decided.  
________________________________________

“The things I do for this child.” Robin mumbled to himself as he crawled through the ceiling. He was worried the tiles would give out beneath him. 

Robin prepared himself to drop down and fight Harley while Red Robin handled the Joker. Two on two should be easy enough. 

Except that Robin was scared to death that Janet would get hurt, or worse. 

He took a deep breath and lifted a tile from its place, slowly. He made sure no children were under him before he dropped from the ceiling. 

“Sneaky little bird, ain’t ya?” Harley asked. Robin’s eyes grew wide when he saw Janet in Harley’s arms. 

“Put her down and fight me.” Robin growled. Janet’s eyes widened in recognition, but the three-year-old knew better than to out the secret identity. 

“Mistah J won’t let me have kids a’ my own. We ain’t got another option, Robin. These babies are our future. We raise them to carry out our legacy.” Harley explained. Robin really wished she would cover up. Her skimpy outfit was too inappropriate for children to see. 

Robin lunged for her, and managed to at least take Janet from her arms, but he still went crashing through the front window, landing on his back. He took a moment to regain his breath before setting Janet aside and rushing back to the blond in the store.   
________________________________________

“Robin!” Janet shouted from the sidewalk. He had instructed her to go run and hide, but she refused and stayed in the way of danger. Luckily she didn’t get hurt. 

Robin on the other hand felt like he broke a rib or two. 

Batman and Red Hood had taken the criminals to Arkham, and that left Red Robin and Robin to return all the kids back to their parents. Conner was in Smallville for the weekend, helping Ma and Pa on the farm. So that left the only option being that Robin and Red Robin take Janet with them to ‘take her to the police station to find her parents.’ 

Once the trio was safely in the Batmobile, Tim nearly ripped off his cowl.

“Janie, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Tim hugged her close in the back seat while Damian took the wheel. 

“Janet, what did I tell you about running away from me?” Damian asked, enraged at the little girl. He looked at her in the rearview mirror and saw her scared face.

“Damian, don’t yell at her.” Tim scolded. 

“Drake, she ran away from me again. I’ll yell if I want to.” Damian snapped. 

“Daddy, Unc is mad at me.” Janet flung herself back into her father’s arms, sobbing hysterically. 

“Unc is just being mean, Janie. Ignore him.” Tim glared at his younger brother. 

Damian grumbled, but was silent the rest of the way to the cave. 

The group piled out of the car. Tim started stripping pieces of his costume; cowl, cape, gauntlets, and belt laying forgotten on the cave floor. Damian simply pulled his hood off of his head and pulled the domino mask from his face. 

“Janie, come over here.” He sighed, trying to adopt a calm tone. Janet hesitated, but slowly came over anyways. Damian crouched down to her height. 

“Do you know why I yelled?” Damian asked. Janet nodded tearfully. “And do you understand why you shouldn’t run away from me?” Again, she nodded.

“I’m sowwy, Unc.” She sniffed.

“I know, Janie. I’m sorry I yelled. I was just so scared. I didn’t want anything to happen to you.” Damian pulled the little girl in for a hug. 

“Is everyone alright?” Damian looked up and saw his father standing above them, no cowl. 

“Janet and Drake are fine.” Damian explained, gently nudging Janet to go run to her father. 

“You’re not?” 

“I think I broke a rib or two.” Damian explained, rubbing his side. 

“Let’s get you an x-ray.” Bruce sighed.  
________________________________________

“Hey, Little D.” Dick leaned over the back of the couch and ruffled Damian’s hair. 

“Get away from me, Grayson.” Damian said automatically. Janet was coloring at the coffee table beside where his feet rested. Tim and Kon were looking at the March sun melting the snow. Jason was asleep in the arm chair.

“Everyone, meet John.” Dick strode around the couch and set the car seat on the coffee table. The baby in it had a thick head of dark hair and big, dark eyes. 

“He’s so little.” Janet gasped, climbing up on the table to look at him. 

“Honey, don’t climb on the table. It’s not safe.” Tim lifted her off the table and set her back on the floor. 

“Hey, it’s a mini you, Dickie Bird.” Jason pointed out, coming up to clap Dick on the shoulder and yawn.

“Alright, who’s first?” Dick asked as he reached down to unfasten the straps. 

“I’ll hold the little squirt.” Jason said, smiling. He was excited to have the chance to be the favorite uncle. 

“Alright, here. Just make sure you support his head.” Dick carefully placed the baby in Jason’s arms. He leaned down to kiss his son’s head. 

“Hey, bud. I’m your uncle Jay. I’m going to teach you cool stuff, like how to sneak into Dad’s office and play pranks on him.” Jason bounced on his feet as he talked.

“I think that can wait a few years, Jason.” Barbara said as she was wheeled in by Bruce. 

“Ok, someone else gets a turn.” Jason scanned the room, waiting for someone to volunteer. “He’s drooling like a fountain.”

“Can I hold him?” Janet asked.

“Sweetie, you’re a little too young to hold him yet.” Tim explained as he knelt down. 

“But, Daddy, I’m a big guwl.” Janet pouted. 

“Janie, babies are very fragile. You don’t want to hurt him.” Kon added.

“I’ll hold him. Come here, Janie.” Damian took the baby from Jason and sat down on the couch while Janet climbed up beside him. 

“He’s so cute.” Janet said quietly. 

“I think he likes you, Little D.” Dick smiled. No one understood why kids love Damian. 

“Yeah, I think you’ll be someone else’s favorite.” Barbara joked. Janet suddenly sat back on the couch and crossed her arms.

“No.” Janet pouted. “I don’t like the baby.” 

“Janet, that’s not nice to say. The baby loves you.” Kon said as he crouched down in front of the couch. 

“No!” Janet yelled and jumped off of the couch. She took off running down the hall. 

“Janet!” Tim yelled after her. 

“Here, Drake. Take the infant. I’ll take care of her.” Damian passed the baby to Tim before he went jogging after his niece.   
________________________________________

“Janie?” Damian found her in her room. Bruce had converted a guest room to a pink bedroom for his first grandchild. Janet looked up from where she was sitting on her bed, but she didn’t say anything. She just sniffed. 

“Janie, what’s wrong? Why are you mad at baby John?” Damian asked as he crouched down in front of her. 

“You like the baby mowe than me.” Janet crossed her arms stubbornly. 

“Oh, Janie.” Damian sighed. “You will always have a special place in my heart. I love you so much. And no one could replace you.”

“Weally?” Janet asked, her pout disappearing.

“Really. Can Unc have a hug?” Damian held his arms apart and waited for her to fall into them. When she did, he lifted her up and swung her back and forth. “Let’s go apologize to baby John, ok?”

“Ok, Unc.”  
________________________________________

Everyone turned to look at them when they re-entered the parlor. Kon was now holding John and Tim was picking up Janet’s crayons and paper. 

“Janie, do you have something to say?” Damian asked as they made their way over to Conner. 

“I’m sorry, Baby.” Janet leaned over to kiss John on the head.

“Aww, that was nice of you, Princess.” Kon smiled.

“Alright, my turn.” Bruce said, holding out his arms.  
________________________________________

“You’re going to Smallville again?” Tim asked, setting down a box in the kitchen.

“Pa needs my help.” Kon shrugged.

“But Conner, we just moved into our new place. Can’t you stay back just one weekend? I mean, you’ve been going to Ma and Pa’s every weekend for two months now.” Tim sighed. He opened the box and started unpacking the plates into the cabinet. 

“I can’t Tim. I’m sorry.” Kon looked back at the box in his arms. He set it down and started pulling glasses from it to put in the cabinet.

“Fine. I’ll just unpack everything myself.” Tim growled. 

“You’re mad.” Kon sighed.

“Of course I’m mad, Conner!” Tim shouted. “We just got here. And you’re not even going to spend our first night in our new apartment with me. We never get to spend time together since you’re gone every weekend.” 

“What am I supposed to do?” Kon asked, desperately trying to not crush the glass in his hand. 

“Say no! Just for one weekend. Someone else can help for one weekend, Conner. It’s not your job.” The plates clanked in the cabinet. 

“I can’t say no, Tim! They took me in and raised me. I can’t just tell them no.” 

“Why not? I tell Bruce no all the time.” 

“Because I actually get along with my family.” 

“Hey, we get along just fine.” Tim growled. 

“You guys try to kill each other on a regular basis!” The glass in Kon’s hand shattered. The two men stood there glaring at each other for a moment before Kon sighed. “I’m out of here.” He growled, heading for the living room.

“Kon, wait.” Tim sighed, running after his boyfriend. He got to the living room just as Kon was shoving his way between Jason and Dick, then slamming the door. 

“Trouble in paradise, little brother?” Jason asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“He’s been spending every weekend in Smallville helping on the farm. It’s been two months now. He’s not even going to stay this weekend and help me unpack.” Tim explained, flopping down onto the floor.

“Have you ever asked to go with him?” Dick asked, setting his box on the floor.

“No.” Tim sighed.

“Maybe you should. I bet he’d love if you and Janet went home with him.” The eldest leaned down to put an arm around his little brother.

“Let the super boy-toy cool down then give him a call and apologize.” Jason added on. 

“Where am I putting this?” Damian asked as he walked through the now open door. He was holding a box labeled ‘blankets’ with Janet sitting on top. 

“The box can go in my bedroom. This can come over here.” Tim got up and lifted Janet off of the box. 

“Where’s Dad?” Janet asked, looking around. Dick and Jason exchanged a look.

“Janie, Dad went to go see Ma and Pa again.” Tim explained slowly. 

“He didn’t say goodbye?” Janet asked quietly, looking back and forth between Tim and the door. 

“No, sweetie, he was in a hurry.” Tim lied. It was partially his fault for driving Kon out of the house. 

“Oh.” Janet sounded disappointed. 

“Why don’t you and Unc go unpack in your room, ok?” Tim set her down and she took Damian’s hand and headed for the hall.   
________________________________________

“Damian? What are you doing?” Tim asked as he walked into the bathroom. He was carrying a box full of toiletries and Damian was standing at the vanity, leaning close to the mirror with his hands in his hair. 

“None of your business, Drake.” Damian snapped, though it had become a more automatic reaction than anything. 

“Are you trying to style your hair?” Tim asked, smiling a little as he set the box on the toilet. 

“Don’t be absurd.” 

“Here, use this.” Tim reached into the box and pulled out Kon’s hair gel. Damian glared at it for a few moments before he quickly grabbed it. “So why are you trying to style your hair?” Tim asked. It was obvious he was incredibly amused to see his little brother act like a normal teenager for once.

“It’s none of your concern.” 

“Damian?” Tim asked expectantly, leaning against the wall beside the mirror. 

“I have a date tonight.” Damian mumbled, almost too quietly for anyone to hear.

“You?” Tim laughed. “You have a date?” 

“It’s not funny, Drake.” Damian snarled. 

“Alright, calm down.” Tim’s laughs subsided. “Sit.” The older boy pointed to the bath tub ledge. Damian, for once, obeyed. 

“What are you doing?” Damian asked, glaring at his older brother. 

“Helping you,” Tim explained as he put some gel on his hand and started messing with Damian’s hair, “Tell me about her.” 

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Damian scowled. 

“Fine, you’re on your own.” Tim turned to the door. 

“Wait.” Damian sighed. “Her name is Sarah.” 

“Where did you meet her?” Tim crouched down and went back to running his fingers through Damian’s hair. 

“School. She’s the only person I’ve met who wasn’t horribly idiotic.” Damian explained. 

“Wow, she must be so special.” Tim rolled his eyes. Damian was horrible at saying something nice about someone. “And you actually asked her out?”

“She asked me out. She asked to go see a movie with me tonight.” Damian’s eyebrow twitched.

“Movie? Romantic first date.” Tim commented. “You going to kiss her?” 

“What does it matter to you, Drake?” Damian glared. Tim ruffled Damian’s hair. “Hey!” 

“Be nice or I’m not going to help you.” Tim explained as he retrieved a comb from the box. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Damian shrugged. 

“Well if you’re taking her to a movie, she’s probably expecting a kiss.” Tim explained. 

“Hardly.” Damian scoffed. “She’s not some silly teenage girl who just wants to kiss.” 

“Dami, every girl wants a kiss. Especially on the first date.” Tim rolled his eyes. The two were silent for a moment before Damian spoke again. 

“How do I do that?” He asked quietly, his shoulders falling in defeat. 

“Damian, don’t think about it. You’ll know what to do.” Tim said softly. “All done.” 

Damian jumped to his feet and looked in the mirror. His short hair was spiked up in the front and angled towards the center of his face. 

“How did you learn how to style hair?” Damian asked, scoffing. 

“I’ve been living with Kon for years.” Tim shrugged and rinsed off the comb.   
________________________________________

“Kon?” Tim asked when the phone was answered. 

_“Oh. Hey, Tim.”_ Tim could hear the surprise over the phone. 

“I wanted to call and apologize for getting mad earlier.” Tim sighed.

_“It’s ok. I shouldn’t have yelled and stormed out. I’m sorry too.”_

“Janet was upset you didn’t say goodbye.” Tim explained, dunking his tea bag in his mug of hot water. He needed something to calm him down. 

_“I feel really bad about that. Will you tell her goodnight for me?”_

“Just tell her yourself. I’ll take her the phone.” Tim gathered up the hot mug and took a sip. 

_“I don’t have the time, Tim. We’re really busy.”_

Tim heard a clunking on the other end. 

_“We’re trying to fix the tractor.”_

“I’ll tell Janie you said goodnight then.” Tim sighed. 

_“Thank you. I love you both.”_

“I love you too, Conner.” Tim hung up and set his phone down on the counter. Janet came running from the hall. 

“Did Dad call?” She asked excitedly, her purple nightgown flowing around her as she stopped. 

“Yeah, honey. He said he loves you, but he couldn’t talk.” Tim explained. 

“Oh.” Janet’s happy face fell. 

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. Dad will be home before you know it.” Tim hastily set his mug down and knelt down on the floor. 

“I miss Dad.” Janet wailed, rubbing at her eyes. 

“Don’t cry, Honey. Dad will be home soon.” Tim pulled her into his arms tightly trying to soothe her. Until his phone rang.

“Who is it, Daddy?” Janet asked, sniffing. 

“It’s Unc.” Tim’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Damian?” 

_“Would it be possible for me to spend the night at your apartment?”_

“Sure. Why?”

 _“I can’t go home.”_

“Why?”

_“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”_

Tim stared at the phone, more confused than ever. Damian had hung up. 

“Unc is coming for a sleepover, Janie.” Tim said, hoping to cheer his daughter up. 

“Really?” It worked. Janet’s face lit up. 

“Why don’t you go play in your room? I’ll send Unc in when he gets here.” Tim suggested. Janet took off running, her laughter echoing in the apartment.   
________________________________________

“Damian?” Tim asked as he opened the door. He paused when he saw Damian. His hair, which had looked great earlier, was in disarray. He looked flushed, his lips were swollen. 

And his neck was covered in purple and red splotches. 

“Did a vacuum attack you?” Tim asked.

“Shut up, Drake.” Damian huffed, storming into the apartment. 

“What did you two do in that theater?” Tim found that none of his questions were getting an answer. He shut the door.

“Sarah and I kissed.” Damian blushed, scowling at the floor.

“I can tell. You look like you were strangled.”

“We kissed a lot.” Damian mumbled. 

“Janie’s waiting to say goodnight to you. Go tuck her in, then we can talk.”   
________________________________________

“So is this why you couldn’t go home?” Tim asked as he handed a mug of tea to Damian, who was sitting on the couch.

“Father would disapprove of me letting my guard down.” Damian mumbled.

“Just tell me what all happened on your date.” Tim demanded, settling into the arm chair. 

“We met at the theater, and we went in to watch the movie, and as soon as it started, she grabbed my hand. Then she started leaning on me. And then all of a sudden, she turned and kissed me.” Damian explained.

“Well obviously it was more than one kiss.” Tim gestured to Damian’s neck.

“Well, the theater was pretty empty, and she started kissing my ear and my neck and, uh, she,” Damian paused, his face heating up, “she unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt.” The younger boy reached to undo some buttons on his shirt with shaking hands. Tim could see that his upper chest was littered with marks as well.

“She did all that?” Tim asked, astonished.   
“And I didn’t know what to do! I was really, really uncomfortable. But I tried to push her away, and she put my hands on her chest.” Damian explained, buttoning his shirt back up. 

“You got to second base on the first date?” Tim asked, shocked. Damian had never done anything with a girl before. 

“I suppose so, if that’s what the colloquial term is for it.” Damian shrugged.

“Did you not have fun with it?” 

“I grew increasingly uncomfortable.” Damian flushed. Tim’s eyes widened with realization. 

“Dami, that’s normal.” Tim explained.

“That cannot be normal. I couldn’t think logically. I wasn’t aware of my surroundings. All I could think about was,” Damian paused, turning redder.

“Damian, you’re a teenage boy-“

“I am a dangerous vigilante. I was trained by assassins. I should not be distracted by girls.” Damian snapped. 

“You’re a dangerous vigilante with hormones.” Tim added. 

“Ugh.” Damian flopped back on the couch and buried his face in one of the pillows. 

“Dami, it’s alright.” Tim sighed and knelt beside his younger brother. “You may be more mature than boys your age, but you’re still in the body of a teenager.” Tim almost laughed because Damian was no more mature than a normal fifteen-year-old, but the boy refused to admit it. He was just as moody and brooding as anyone else his age.

“My body needs to learn how to control itself.” Damian growled. 

“It’ll get easier, in time.” Tim laughed. “Just get some sleep, I’ll show you how to cover those in the morning.”  
________________________________________

“You’re back early.” Tim whispered, sipping his coffee. Kon was gently shutting the door behind him.

“I couldn’t wait to see you.” Kon mumbled, blushing.

“Well, what do you say we make up and go break in our new bedroom?” Tim asked, getting up to cuddle against Kon.

“Would you two go take your disgusting foreplay elsewhere? You’re interrupting my sleep.” Damian growled from the couch.   
Tim laughed and pulled Kon down the hall to the bedroom, where he immediately pushed him down on the bed, stripped him of his belt, and climbed on top of him.

“Miss me, Babe?” Kon chuckled. 

“Just take your pants off.”  
________________________________________

“Are you sure father won’t notice this?” Damian asked, glaring at the concealer in his hand.

“He’s never noticed on me.” Tim shrugged, gently wiping a make-up sponge on a very prominent spot on his neck. 

“This is so humiliating.” Damian growled, putting some concealer on his own make-up sponge. 

“It’s less humiliating than getting the safe sex talk, trust me. Dick is all over it. When he found out I was dating again after Steph, I found a condom in every pocket of every pair of pants I owned.” Tim shook his head as he swirled the wet sponge in the tan colored cake. “It took me months to work up the courage to tell him I was dating Kon and really didn’t need all the condoms he was giving me.” 

“What did Father say?” Damian asked, swiping the sponge across his neck.

“Bruce avoided me for a few days. Then he suddenly asked if I was having sex with someone and I choked on my coffee.” Tim explained. He thought this might be one mark he may not be able to effectively cover. 

Damian groaned.

“Don’t worry. Bruce won’t notice,” Tim shrugged, “your real worry is Jason.” 

“Todd will notice?” Damian asked, wide-eyed. 

“He has a good sense of smell. Sometimes he smells the make up on me if he gets too close,” Tim snarled at his reflection. It wasn’t getting much better. “He’s not that bad though. But he’ll want to know everything. But he’s not going to yell at you. Just talk.” Tim shrugged. 

“I don’t want to talk to Todd.” Damian growled. 

“It’s not so bad. He’ll take you up on the roof, offer you either some vodka or a cigarette, and just let you talk about it.” Tim explained. He stopped looking at his discolored neck to look at Damian, who looked like he had a bad tan.

“What are you looking at, Drake?” Damian asked, irritated. 

“You’re splotchy. Let me help.” Tim took the sponge from his little brother and started working it across his neck, the splotches blending together until it was all the same tone as Damian’s face. “There.” 

“Thank you, Drake. You could still use some work.” Damian leaned forward to examine his neck. 

“I don’t know how well I’m going to cover this. Maybe I can just say someone tried to strangle me on patrol last night.” Tim tilted in head in thought. 

“It won’t work. Keep trying.”   
________________________________________

“Ah, Master Timothy, Master Damian, Master Kent.” Alfred nodded at each of them in turn when he answered the door.

“Hi, Alfie!” Janet shouted from Kon’s arms. 

“Hello, Little Miss.” Alfred smiled and led the group to the dining room.

“Damian, there you are.” Bruce sighed in slight relief. “I didn’t know how long you would be at Tim’s.”

“It got late so I stayed the night.” Damian shrugged. Tim realized Bruce didn’t know about the date at all.

“Come sit down. Dinner is almost ready.” Dick motioned them over. Kon led the group and stepped into the room, but Damian and Tim were grabbed from behind. 

“Actually, I’m going to have a smoke first. These two are going to keep me company.” Jason said as he pulled Tim and Damian away from the dining room.  
________________________________________

“I didn’t expect you to reek of make-up, Demon.” Jason commented as he lit his cigarette. 

“It’s none of your business how I smell, Todd.” Damian growled. 

“Want one?” Jason asked, holding the pack out to Damian. The teenager took one and let his older brother light it.

“Jay, don’t encourage bad behavior.” Tim scolded. 

“Who gave him the make-up, Timbo?” Jason asked, holding his flask between the two younger boys. Tim reached for it first, took a swig, then handed it back.

“Nothing happened, Todd.” Damian scowled, coughing a little. 

“I won’t tell anyone, Kid.” Jason rolled his eyes. 

“I went out with a girl and we kissed.” Damian crossed his arms stubbornly. 

“And you, Timmy? Superboy toy get to you last night?” Jason asked, handing Damian the flask and taking the cigarette from his hand. 

“Conner got home early this morning. We made up.” Tim explained as he took the cigarette Jason was offering him. “Twice.” 

“Loudly.” Damian grumbled, taking a sip from the flask. He grimaced and stuck his tongue out. “That’s disgusting, Todd.” 

“It’s an acquired taste.” Jason shrugged, taking a sip for himself. 

“She was very forward in her physical advances.” Damian explained. 

“How far did you guys get?” Jason asked, pausing his drinking. 

“What was the term you used, Drake?” Damian asked, accepting the cigarette from Tim’s hand. 

“Second base.” Tim shrugged.

“Over or under the shirt?” Jason raised an eyebrow. 

“Over.” Damian supplied.

“Hm. Not a bad first date.” Jason shrugged, pocketing his flask.  
________________________________________

“Todd, pass me the potatoes.” Damian demanded, pointing his fork at the bowl on the other side of Jason.

“No.” Jason shook his head.

“Here, I’ll get it.” Everyone watched as Janet flew out of her seat, picked up the bowl, and flew back to her seat beside Damian.

“Janie, when did you learn how to do that?” Tim asked, letting his fork drop to the table. 

“I don’t know.” She shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Now you see Baby John! He will be a lot more prominent in the future, but babies don't do very much and this story is about Janet. Also, This chapter is very Damian heavy........I'm not quite sure why actually, but we'll say it's because he's growing up and loves this little child.


	5. Year Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Janet is 4. No warnings at the moment, just lots of family.

Tim sighed inwardly as Dick and Jason shouted across the dining room table about something he couldn’t be bothered to care about. Sunday night dinners were never the most fun activity.

            “Boys! Enough!” Bruce tried to shout over them, but his two oldest continued ignoring him.

            “Dick, Honey, I have a headache. Could you guys please stop?” Barbara asked, gently tugging on Dick’s arm. The oldest glanced down at her with sympathy before sinking back into the chair.

            “Fine. But this isn’t over.” Dick shot a glare across the table at Jason.

            “Sorry, Barbie.” Jason apologized as he sat down next to Stephanie. “But I’m still right.”

            “Jason, there is no way that you’re taller than Clark. Clark is a building.” Dick said calmly.

            “Yeah well while I was MIA for a few years, I sprouted like a weed. And I swear, last time I saw Supes, I was looking at his forehead.” Jason retorted, pointing at his older brother with his fork.

            “I think you are taller, Jason. Clark isn’t as tall as Bruce.” Stephanie piped in, and Jason fist bumped her.

            “Is this really the topic we’ve decided on for family dinner?” Tim interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dick and Jason stared at him.

            “Yes.” They chimed.

            “Then if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go wake Janet up from her nap. I’m sure she’ll be hungry.” Tim took the napkin from his lap and set it on the table. The salad had barely been out for three minutes and the dinner was already giving him a headache.

            As he neared the doorway, he heard a faint crying coming from Barbara’s phone on the table.

            “John’s up.” She said, gathering her napkin.

            “I’ve got him, Babs.” Dick stood up, leaned down to kiss her forehead, then jogged to catch up with Tim.

            The two walked in silence up the stairs to the second story and turned down the hall to the nursery. After her initial not liking John, Janet grew protective of the baby, and she had taken to napping with him in the nursery on the floor.

            When they opened the door, Janet was standing beside the crib, reaching through the bars run her fingers through the one-year-old’s hair.

            “Hi, Daddy.” She said brightly.

            “Hi, Sweetheart. Dinner is ready if you’re hungry. Dad’s down stairs.” Tim said, and Janet’s face lit up.

            “Okay.” She nodded and took off running towards the stairs. Dick leaned over the crib to look at John.

            “He’s so perfect, Tim. I can’t get over how much I love him.” Dick mused, letting his arm flop over the side of the crib. His hand landed beside John’s head.

            “I know the feeling.” Tim smiled and leaned on the side opposite Dick.

            “First time I saw that little face.” Dick leaned his head on his arm and gazed down at the baby, who was drifting in and out of sleep. “When did you get that feeling?”

            “I loved her before I got that feeling. I loved her when we adopted her. But the first time I looked at her after I found out she was really our daughter, it was like someone knocked all the wind out of me. I could really see it. Kon’s eyes, my nose, it was like I was seeing her for the first time.” Tim smiled and reached down to adjust John’s pajamas.

            “That little girl looks just like you, Timmers.” Dick said, tearing his eyes away from the little boy and looking up at his younger brother. “Everything about her.”

            “I see so much of Kon in her still. She has those same beautiful blue eyes, and how she carries herself even. All of his little mannerisms, his personality. I see him in her all the time.” Tim smiled thinking about it.

            “Daddy? Uncle Dick? Papa said to come eat.” Janet said from where she stood in the doorway.

            “Right. Come on, Buddy.” Dick scooped the baby out of the crib and he sat up straight, blinking his heavy eyelids at the people in the room. His soft hair was sprouting from his head wildly.

            “Come here, Honey.” Tim knelt down and held his arms out towards his daughter, who excitedly ran into them to be picked up.

            “That right there. Every time I see her face light up, I see Conner.” Tim said, swaying back and forth while Janet curled against his shoulder.

* * *

 

            “Tim, leave those dishes alone, I’ll wash them.” Ma instructed, trying to wave the young man off.

            “Ma, can I go play outside?” Janet asked impatiently from the table.

            “Sure, Sweetheart.” Ma said, taking the plate from Tim’s hand and pushing him away from the sink.

            “I can help-“

            “Go on outside with Janet and Conner and have fun.” She said, pointing him to the back door, which was clanging shut behind Janet. Kon was getting up from the table and reaching out his hand. Tim smiled and took it before being led out to follow their daughter.

            Janet was running around the back yard, dress billowing around her legs. Ma kept a stash of old dresses in the house from when she wanted a little girl, all hand sewn and looking like they belonged on a prairie. Krypto jumped around her and barked.

            Tim leaned his head on Kon’s chest as the taller man hummed happily.

            “Look! Look! Daddy! Dad! There’s a butterfly!” Janet shouted, jumping as far as she could without using her powers, trying to reach the monarch fluttering above her head.

            “We see it, Princess.” Kon called, watching Krypto fly up to inspect the butterfly, sniffing at it. It landed on his nose and Janet giggled. “I love you.” Kon mumbled, resting his head on top of Tim’s.

            “I love you too, Kon.” Tim said without hesitation, cuddling himself under Kon’s chin. “Any particular reason you’re loving me right now?”

            “Nah. Just felt like saying it.” Kon shook his head and smiled down at his boyfriend. Tim stood on his toes for a quick kiss.

            “Dad! Can we go see the chickens?” Janet called, pointing towards the barn.

            “Sure, Baby Girl.” Kon laughed and stepped down off of the porch. He reached out to lace his fingers with Tim’s while Janet ran over to him. He lifted her up effortlessly.

            “Then can we go ride the horses?” Janet asked, locking her arms around her father’s neck.

            “Whatever you want, Princess.” Kon smiled. Janet had fallen in love with the animals on the farm, and he could use his TTK to keep her on the horse’s back.

            “Daddy, will you ride with us?” She asked as they made their way through the yard.

            “I’m not so good with riding horses, Honey. But I’ll watch you and Dad.” Tim shook his head. He had never been good with animals or living things in general. He had never been able to keep a house plant alive, though he may have watered it with leftover energy drinks when he was really sleep deprived. And most animals he met didn’t like him, with the exception of Titus.

            “Unc likes the horses.” Janet said, turning to look at the barn as they approached it.

            “Unc qualifies as a Disney princess with the way animals love him.”

* * *

 

            “Alright, guys, it’s getting dark out-“ Tim said as he approached the small clearing. Kon had used the clearing as a teen to play with Krypto and practice his powers in peace, as well as a place for he and Tim to get a little privacy, away from the house.

            Tim hadn’t expected to see Janet floating in the middle of it holding up a smaller tree trunk that Krypto used for fetch.

            “Janet Drake-Kent! Get down here right now!” Tim shouted up at her.

            “Tim, it’s alright, I told her it was okay out here.” Kon said, landing beside the shorter man.

            “Kon, it’s not alright. Someone might see her. Honey, put that tree down right now, please!” Tim shouted. He watched as Janet set the tree down in a pile of Krypto’s toys and land down in front of both of her fathers.

            “I wanted to help her hone her powers. See what she could do at this age.” Kon said softly.

            “I don’t want her to hone her powers, Kon. I don’t want her using them at all. She could get hurt.” Tim turned to face his partner and put his hands on his hips.

            “She’s fine, Tim. If she doesn’t learn how to use them and focus them, they could get out of control one day.”

            “Daddy, am I in trouble?” Janet asked timidly, hands clasped behind her back and eyes downcast.

            “No, Honey, just please go back to the house, alright?” Tim asked. Janet looked between her fathers for a moment before running towards the house.

            “I don’t want you teaching her how to hone her powers, Conner. It’s too dangerous.” Tim said sternly. “She’s not invincible, she could get really hurt.”

            “That’s why I want to teach her, Tim. I don’t want her to lose control over them.” Kon mirrored Tim’s stance, putting his hands on his hips. The two glared at each other for a moment before turning back to the house to get Janet ready for bed.

* * *

 

            “Daddy, will you braid my hair?” Janet asked, climbing up on the couch in her nightgown, hair still wet from her bath.

            “Sure, Sweetheart.” Tim kissed the crown of her head before separating her hair.

            “Are you mad at me?” She asked, tilting her head slightly at the old television. She had never seen one that was so big and boxy.

            “No, of course not, Honey. Why would you think that?” Tim asked as he worked his fingers through her hair.

            “Because you were yelling.”

            “No, Honey, I’m not mad at you.” Tim shook his head and locked eyes with Kon, who was stepping out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. “Daddy and I were just having a small disagreement.”

            “What’s a disagreement?”

            “We just had a little fight is all, Princess. Nothing to worry about.” Kon said, but still he flopped into the chair on the other side of the room.

            “Are you going to leave?” Janet asked, turning her head to look up at Tim, his hands pausing their work.

            “What? Of course not, Sweetheart. Why would I ever do that?” Tim asked in shock.

            “Uncle Jason said his daddy left because he was mad at his mommy. Are you going to leave because you’re mad at Dad?” She asked, eyes watering.

            “Oh, Honey.” Tim dropped the braid in his hand and leaned down to curl his arms around her. “No. No I’d never leave you. Just because parents fight, doesn’t mean someone has to leave.” Tim exchanged a look with Kon, who looked shocked and worried. Tim was sure his stomach had dropped as well. He hopped up and rushed over to the love seat to sit in front of Janet.

            “Listen, Baby Girl, no matter what, Daddy and I still,” Kon looked up at Tim, who had a wounded look on his face, “still love each other. That’s not going to change.” He kissed the little girl’s forehead.

            “Yeah, Sweetheart, we’re not going to split up. But Dads fight, sometimes.” Tim said, running his fingers through the half of her hair that wasn’t braided.

            “But we’ll make up, I promise.” Kon finished, taking Janet’s tiny hand in his.

            “Okay. Can we watch the movie now?” Janet asked, looking between her fathers.

            “As soon as Ma and Pa find it, Princess.” Kon nodded and kissed her forehead again while Tim’s hands went back to braiding the other half of her hair.

* * *

 

            “She’s finally asleep.” Tim whispered from where he was seated beside Janet’s tiny frame, sleeping in her bed in the guest room.

            “Can we talk then?” Kon asked softly, leaning against the doorframe.

            “I think we should.” Tim nodded and followed Kon out into the hall and over to his old bedroom. It was frozen in time, back when he was still living at home which he hadn’t in years. He was practically living with Tim for a while once he got his own apartment. The walls were decorated in newspaper clippings about Superboy and the Teen Titans, posters of movies Kon loved, and pictures of their friends tacked up all over the place.

            “Listen, I’m sorry. I just don’t want her power to build up the way mine did.” Kon shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed.

            “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled. It just scares me, Kon. Her using her powers just worries me so much. You’re super, and I still lost you once.” Tim mumbled, sitting down beside him.

            “Tim, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure we don’t lose our baby girl. But she’s going to resent you for not letting her learn how to properly use them.” Kon kissed Tim’s forehead gently.

            “I don’t want her to ever want to use them. I want her to live as normal a life as she can.” Tim explained, flopping back on the bed.

            “I want that for her too, Tim. But if she can ever have that, she has to know how to be in control.” Kon lay back as well, propping himself up on his elbow.

            “I-“ Tim sighed, “I know. It just scares me, seeing her use them. She’s our baby.” Tim rolled onto his side and curled into Kon’s chest.

            “I know, Babe. It’s okay. We’ll all be just fine.” Kon kissed the top of his head again.

            “And what you said earlier, did you mean it?” Tim asked, running his hand over Kon’s chest, feeling the soft cotton t-shirt under his fingers.

            “What did I say earlier?”

            “That we’ll always make up?”

            “Of course. Tim I love you more than anything. We have a family. I’m always going to do my damndest to make this work with you.” Kon said, running his hand up and down Tim’s back.

            “I love you too, Conner.” Tim looked up at him for a moment before they were reaching for each other, exchanging a few soft kisses before pulling back to their cuddling positions.

            “Let’s get some sleep, alright? I’ve got tons of chores in the morning.” Kon suggested, lifting up his boyfriend to move them up to the head of the bed. Tim yawned.

            “I should get some work done.” Tim said, his eyelids fluttering.

            “Nope. No work. This weekend is about my work and your relaxation.” Kon reached over Tim to turn off the bedside lamp and kiss his forehead once more.

* * *

 

            “Hey there, farm boy.” Tim called from the back porch. He had curled up in the swing around ten when he woke up with a book. Janet and Ma were working on Conner’s favorite dinner and dessert in the kitchen and had shooed him out.

            “Hey yourself.” Kon said as he stepped up to the porch. He thought about sitting down but he was covered in grease and dirt. “I’m done with my work so I’m yours for the rest of the day.”

            “I’m not doing anything with you until you shower.” Tim smirked and looked up from his book while his nose wrinkled. “You smell like a mechanic.”

            “We had to get that old tractor up and running.” Kon shrugged.

            “I can get them a new tractor, Kon-“

            “I know you can, but they don’t want a new one.” Kon shook his head and smiled. Every time they visited, Tim offered to replace some older things with new ones. But Pa loved his old truck, tractor, and dish washer. Ma.

            “They’re getting older, Kon. I could get them stuff that would make life a lot easier.” Tim said, closing his book and setting it aside.

            “I know. But that’s why I’m here all the time.” Kon shrugged and leaned against the railing behind him. “Pa can’t do all the same stuff he used to, and-“ He was cut off when the section of railing behind him gave way and he tumbled back to the ground.

            “Kon?” Tim leapt to his feet and leaned over the edge of the porch. “Are you alright?”

            “Of course I’m alright. At least right now. Ma’s going to kill me when she sees I broke her porch.” Kon propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the pieces of wood around him.

            “What was that noise? Is everyone okay?” Ma and Janet came running out of the house, aprons coated in flour, and some in Janet’s braids. Tim sighed. He’d have to give her a bath before dinner.

            “We’re fine, Ma.” Kon grunted as he got to his feet. “This part of the railing gave out. He reached down to pick it up by the spindles.

            “You better fix my porch, child.” Ma pointed at him with the wooden spoon in her hand with all the finesse of an Italian mother.

            “I will, Ma. I’ll take a look at the rest of them and make sure this is the only loose one.” Kon hopped back up onto the porch and pulled the railing back into place. It fit snugly, but a few of the pieces were rotted out and let go of the nails holding them in place.

            “Go shower up, I’ll go find us some wood from the barn.” Tim said, toying with Kon’s t-shirt, which was stained and greasy but still soft.

            “Us?”

            “Well as much as I love to watch you work, I’m not just going to sit here and watch you fix it.” Tim rolled his eyes and started down the steps.

            “Tim, I’ve never seen you fix anything that didn’t include wires ever. Do you even know how to use a hammer? Tim?” Kon followed his boyfriend towards the barn, leaving Janet and Ma laughing on the back porch.

* * *

 

            “There, done.” Tim said, putting his hands on his hip. The few new sections were installed and painted the same white as the rest of the porch.

            “Thanks for the help, Babe.” Kon said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Tim. The shorter man pushed him back slightly.

            “Now you really need a shower.” Tim said, wrinkling his nose. “You’re all sweaty. And there’s paint in your hair.”

            “And who’s fault is that?”

            “Well don’t get in the way of my paint brush.” Tim shrugged. “And hurry, I need to take a shower too. And get Janet in a bath.”

            “The hot water tank isn’t that big. Why don’t you join me? Save some water?” Kon suggested, crowding Tim against one of the posts.

            “Hm, that sounds like a good plan.” Tim smirked, standing on his toes to kiss Kon quickly. Kon crowded him a little bit more until Tim was leaning back over the railing, raising an eyebrow at him. “Uh, Kon?”

            Kon looked down and saw that he was pushing Tim back against the wet paint.

            “Go run the shower, I’ll fix this and meet you up there.” Kon sighed, reaching for the paint brush resting on the can.

* * *

 

            “I missed our bed.” Tim said as he reclined back on the duvet. He kicked his shoes off and they landed on the floor with a thump.

            “I missed sleeping in.” Kon flopped down face first into the mattress, his head landing beside Tim’s hip. He turned his head to bury his face in Tim’s side, nosing at his shirt until he could kiss the skin above the waist band of his jeans. He placed kisses along Tim’s abs and his hip bone, working his way up to pepper kisses across Tim’s cheeks and finally his lips while the smaller man giggled.

            “I thought you were tired, Babe.” Tim said, reaching up to tread his fingers through Kon’s hair. The taller man sat up on his knees and smiled, shaking his head.

            “Never too tired for you, Tim.” He leaned over to kiss Tim’s forehead. Tim flopped forward to rest his face in the crook of Kon’s neck, inhaling the musky scent that was always just Kon.

            “Janet’s in the other room.” He mumbled, nuzzling at his boyfriend’s neck.

            “Then we’ll just have to be quiet.” Kon whispered, leaning down to tug on Tim’s earlobe with his teeth. The heat of his breath was so close that it sent a shiver down Tim’s spine and sent a jolt of excitement through his belly.

            “Is this our official make up sex?” Tim asked, letting Kon lay him down on his back and lean over him.

            “Didn’t we have shower sex after we made up?” Kon asked. He was fairly certain that wasn’t a fantasy, though it sure felt like it. “Or was that a really vivid day dream?”

            “Yeah, we did.” Tim giggled, running his hand down Kon’s shirt and tugging on the cotton gently, rubbing it between his fingers before laying his palm flat against a pectoral. “I love you, Kon.”

            “I love you too, Babe.” Kon lowered himself down to kiss Tim softly. “Why don’t we call someone to come pick up the kid?” He whispered, brushing his lips along Tim’s cheek and jaw.

            “We just got home, Kon.” Tim groaned, letting his head tip back while Kon moved to kiss his neck. “Isn’t it a little soon to be sending her somewhere else?”

            “Yeah, but if Bruce comes and picks her up, we can do it in the shower. And you can be as loud as you want.” Kon said, settling himself between Tim’s thighs on his knees. The smaller man wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist out of habit. “I could bend you over the bathroom sink. Get down on my knees-“

            “Kon, Please.” Tim whined, his face flushing.

            “I like hearing that.” Kon sat back on his feet, lifting Tim’s hips off the bed to keep them wrapped around his waist while the smaller man slid off of the pillows, giggling.

            “You’re such a horn dog.” Tim laughed, reaching up as much as he could and resting his hands on Kon’s chest.

            “Come up here so I can kiss you.” Kon laced his fingers with Tim’s and lifted their arms up until Tim was in his face, laughing and blushing. “Hi.”

            “Hi.” Tim chuckled, kissing him quickly. He was about to lean in for another kiss when they heard a knock on the door to their apartment.

            “Maybe if we’re really quiet they’ll go away.” Kon mock whispered.

            “Let go of me, Babe. I’ll get the door.” Tim laughed. Kon let go of his hands and the shorter man flopped back onto the mattress. He quickly unwound his legs from Kon’s waist before rolling off the bed.

            “Can I answer it, Daddy?” Janet asked, stepping out of her room.

            “Let’s answer it together, Sweetheart.” Tim said, scooping the girl up and settling her on his hip. Once in the living room, he pulled the door open and saw his adoptive father standing there.

            “Oh, hey, Bruce. I was just going to call-“

            “Papa!” Janet shouted, flinging herself towards the older man. Bruce caught her and hoisted her up to hold her against his side.

            “Did you have fun at Ma and Pa’s this weekend, Princess?” Bruce asked.

            “Yeah.” She nodded, content to just be in her grandfather’s arms.

            “Tim, I actually came over for some help on a case. I’m missing something, I think I need a fresh set of eyes.” Bruce said.

            “Of course, come in.” Tim said, stepping aside.

            “Who is it, Babe?” The pair turned to see Kon emerging from the hall, his plaid button up gone and his under shirt untucked.

            “Bruce came over for help with something. Sweetheart, why don’t you and Daddy stay in here and watch a movie? Papa and I have work to do.” Tim said, lifting Janet out of her grandfather’s arms and setting her on the floor.

            “Papa, can’t you watch with us?” Janet asked, pouting.

            “How about after your Daddy and I are done, you come back to the manor with me and we can watch movies together.” Bruce said, kneeling down to her height. Her eyes lit up at the thought. “If that’s alright with-“

            “Yes.” The two answered in unison, glancing at each other and blushing slightly.

            “Alright, Princess, let’s go get your bag packed and then we’ll watch a movie for a bit. What do you want to watch?” Kon took her hand and started pulling her towards her room.

            “Stitch!” She shouted, jumping in place.

            “Lilo and Stitch it is.” Kon laughed as the disappeared from sight.

            “Let’s go talk in my office.” Tim chuckled, motioning for Bruce to follow him.

* * *

 

            “Okay, Sweetheart, you be good for Papa and Unc. Papa will bring you to work tomorrow, okay?” Tim asked, zipping up Janet’s jacket. She reached up to take Bruce’s hand.

            “Okay, Daddy.” Janet nodded, squirming away from her father when the zipper got too close to her neck. “Too tight, Daddy.”

            “Sorry, Honey. I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tim kissed his daughter’s forehead before standing back up and waving at Bruce then closing the door to the apartment.

            It was finally quiet except for the television, which was still playing Lilo and Stitch, almost over. And Conner. Who was whimpering to himself.

            “Baby, are you crying?” Tim asked, walking over to lean over the back of the couch. He looked at Kon and saw that he was indeed crying.

            “It’s just so sad!” Conner exclaimed, motioning to the television and sniffling.

            “Alright, I think we’ve had enough Disney for today.” Tim reached for the remote on the couch cushion and switched the television off, which prompted a whine from his boyfriend.

            “I want to see how it ends.” Kon said, twisting in his seat to look fully at Tim.

            “You know how it ends, Conner. We’ve both seen it a million times, Remember?” Tim chuckled, walking around the couch to sit in the spot Janet had vacated.

            “I know. Stitch just wants to be loved. He wants an ohana.” Kon pouted and crossed his arms, sniffing stubbornly.

            “Aww, Baby.” Tim cooed, reaching out to run his hand through Kon’s hair.

            “I’m Stitch, Tim. Just an experiment wrongly released into the world. Lost. No one to love me.”

            “Conner,” Tim breathed, scooting closer. “I love you. Always have, always will. You’re my Ohana.” He moved to straddle Kon’s lap, brushing his hair back gently.

            “Can we watch the rest of the movie so we can see the happy ending?” Kon asked, his lower lip puckering out.

            “Well, you know, we’re child-free for the night. Why don’t we make our own happy ending? Would a little love make you feel better?” Tim cupped Kon’s face in his hand and peppered his cheeks with kisses. The taller man sniffed and nodded.

            “But can we watch it again after?” Kon asked, his hands going to Tim’s hips.

            “Sure, Baby.” Tim smiled a pecked Kon on the lips.

* * *

 

            Tim blinked slowly as his alarm screeched. He reached out to grasp his phone and turn it off, but he quickly realized he wasn’t near his nightstand. He looked around and saw that he was upside down on the bed. He flipped the blanket up over his head so he wasn’t buried under it and saw Kon, only in his boxer briefs, striding to Tim’s nightstand to turn the alarm off.

            “Morning, Handsome.” Kon greeted, kneeling down to be face to face with Tim.

            “Morning. Some night last night.” Tim smiled blissfully. He leaned over for a quick kiss.

            “Sure was. You wanna hit the shower with me?” Kon asked, reaching out to smooth Tim’s bed head down. Tim groaned and let his head fall back to the warm sheets.

            “Didn’t you get enough last night?” He asked, his voice muffled. But he still heard Kon chuckle.

            After going a round in their bedroom, they went back out and finished Lilo and Stitch. Kon had immediately turned it off and tackled Tim onto the couch for round two. Tim had laughed and suggested they have some dinner, and while it was in the microwave, Tim had pinned Kon against the wall and they had round three. After dinner, Tim felt in desperate need of a shower.

            The shower took them an hour.

            “What? You don’t want more of this?” Kon asked, flexing one of his arms. Tim laughed and reached out to give him a playful shove.

            “Alright, Hercules, let’s get in the shower and get out so I can get to work on time.” Tim chuckled, moving to get up. As soon as he tried to stand however, he wobbled and fell into Kon’s arms.

            “You alright there, Tim?” Kon asked, looking down at the man he was holding.

            “My thighs are a lot more sore than I thought they would be.” Tim said, looking down at himself in his underwear and socked feet. When had he put socks on?

            “I could imagine, Babe. All the work they were doing. Come on, let’s take that shower. Hot water will help.” Kon lifted Tim up enough that the smaller man’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms looped around his shoulders, clinging to his boyfriend like a koala.

            “They burn. Like I spent all day doing squats.” Tim mumbled into his neck.

            “Well then this probably isn’t the most comfortable position ever.” Kon said, adjusting Tim as they made their way through the apartment, throwing him over his shoulder with a laugh.

            “No! Conner! I will pants you from up here!” Tim laughed, beating on Kon’s back and trying to wiggle his way down, pushing his thumbs into the back of Kon’s underwear.

            “That a threat or a promise?” Kon chuckled, jostling the man on his shoulder.

            “Am I interrupting something?” The pair froze when they noticed Dick sitting in the living room.

            “Dick!” Kon squeaked and released his hold on Tim, who slid off his shoulder head first and tumbled down to the floor.

            “Conner!” He shouted from his spot on the carpet, pushing himself up on his elbows.

            “Timmy, are you alright?” Dick asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look at the man on the floor.

            “I’m just fine. Don’t you know how to knock?” Tim asked as he got to his feet, adjusting his undergarments.

            “Can’t I stop by to make sure my baby brother is alive? You missed patrol last night.” Dick said, kneeling backwards on the couch.

            “You could call first.” Tim said, crossing his arms.

            “I did. You didn’t answer.” Dick shook his head.

            “Oh, Tim, I forgot. You had a missed call from Dick.” Kon bowed his head sheepishly. Tim glared at his boyfriend.

            “We stayed in last night. Bruce took Janet for the night to give us a break.” Tim sighed, letting one of his arms fall to his side.

            “Oh.” Dick said, eyes widening. “Then I am interrupting something.”

            “We were just going to go take a shower. I have to be at work on time today.” Tim said, eyes darting to the clock on the wall.

            “I’ll just make myself scarce then. Have a good day at work, Timmy.” Dick got up and made his way around the couch, grasping Tim’s hand in his and giving him a small peck on the cheek. “Be safe. Shower sex is slippery.” He said as he bounced towards the door to let himself out.

* * *

 

            Tim looked in the mirror on the back of his bookcase door after his mask was glued on. His office was dark except for the glow from his laptop on the desk. He had been chatting back and forth with Oracle, getting directions for where Harley and Poison Ivy were trying to rob a bank.

            “Daddy?” Tim looked up at the sound of his daughter, who was standing in the doorway to his office, rubbing her eyes.

            “Honey, what are you doing up?” Tim asked, rushing over to kneel beside her. She sniffed and hugged the bunny in her arms tighter.

            “I had a bad dream.” She mumbled, reaching up to rub both of her eyes.

            “You want to talk about it?” Tim asked, reaching out to take one of her hands. She blinked, her eyelids heavy.

            “Where are you going?” She yawned.

            “I’m going out on patrol, Sweetheart.” Tim rubbed her knuckles gently.

            “Can I go with you?” She sniffed.

            “No, Honey, it’s not safe for you.” He shook his head and scooped her up into his arms. “How about you go sleep with Dad in our bed, and when I get back, I’ll tuck you in.” He started down the hall with her head flopped against his shoulder.

            “I wanna go with you, Daddy.” She insisted.

            “I know, Sweetheart. But you can’t. I’ll be back soon.” Tim pushed the master bedroom door open and saw Kon, fast asleep. “Just lay right here with Dad and close your eyes, and I’ll be home before you know it.” Tim set her down on his side of the bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

            “Daddy, don’t go.” She reached out for him.

            “I have to, Honey. If you have another nightmare, wake up Dad, okay?” He asked, brushing her hair back with his fingers. “Just lay back and close your eyes.”

            “Can you stay, Daddy?” Janet leaned back against the pillows.

            “Just until you fall asleep, Honey. Close your eyes.” Tim sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair, humming out a tune for her until he felt her go limp beside him, drifting back to sleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead again before rushing out to his office.

* * *

 

            Kon groaned as he felt someone shaking his arm. He blinked a few times and reached up to rub his eye. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and saw Tim standing beside him, looking beaten up.

            “Rough night, Babe?” He asked, pushing himself to sit up.

            “I need you to stitch me up.” Tim said, moving the hand holding his side slightly, showing the darker patch of red that had soaked his uniform. Kon practically flew from the bed.

            “Come on.” Kon ushered him out of their bedroom and down the hall to Tim’s office, where he flicked on the light and led Tim over to the desk to sit.

            “What happened?” Kon asked, helping Tim up onto the desk top. He slowly started to peel away pieces of his suit, wincing and hissing in pain.

            “A blade. I was handicapped, Damian got taken down by one of Ivy’s poisons early on.” Tim said as he unzipped the top half of his suit, revealing the stab wound surrounded by fresh and dried blood.

            “Why didn’t Alfred stitch you up?” Kon asked. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to have to help Tim with stitches or bandages in out of reach places or popping a shoulder, knee, or hip back in place, but usually his older brothers made him go back to the cave with them.

            “They didn’t know she actually got me. It’s easy to hide stuff with this uniform.” Tim shrugged, wincing as he felt a needle pierce his skin. “Besides, I wanted to get home.”

            “Daddy? Dad?” The pair turned to look at the doorway where Janet was standing, wide eyes fixed on Tim’s wound. “Daddy, you hurt?”

            “I’m fine, Sweetheart. Daddy’s okay.” He said, masking his pain and giving her a fake smile.

            “What happened, Daddy?” She asked, walking further into the room.

            “Nothing happened, Honey. I’m okay. Dad’s just making sure it heals okay.” Tim assured her, but he couldn’t stop himself from hissing when Kon pulled another stitch tight.

            “Daddy!” She shouted, running towards him.

            “Baby Girl, I need you stay back a bit, okay? Can you do that for me?” Kon asked gently, turning to face her. She nodded slowly.

            “Did we wake you up, Honey?” Tim asked, reaching out to tuck some lose hair behind her ear.

            “No.” Janet shook her head, leaning into Tim’s hand.

            “Did you have another bad dream?” He asked, combing his fingers through her dark locks. She nodded. “Did you want to tell us about it, Honey?”

            “No.” Janet sniffed.

            “Talking about it helps, Princess.” Kon said softly, tying off the stitches. “You’re all set, Rob.” He pat Tim’s leg as he stood up.

            “Thanks, Clone Boy.” Tim smiled up at him before turning back to their daughter. “Do you want us to tuck you back into bed, Sweetheart?”

            “No!” She surged forward and clung to Tim’s leg. “Daddy, I want to stay with you.”

            “You can sleep with us in our bed, Princess. Come on, let’s let Daddy get dressed.” Kon knelt down and scooped her up into his arms. He started to head for the door when she flailed in his arms, reaching for Tim.

            “No! I want Daddy!” She shouted.

            “Sweetheart, I’ll be right there, I just have to put my pajamas on.” Tim said, stepping forward to stroke her hair again.

            “Don’t leave me, Daddy!” She cried, reaching for him over Kon’s shoulder.

            “I’m not leaving you, Lover. I promise. I’ll be right there, okay?” He asked. She sniffed and nodded into Kon’s t-shirt.

            “Come on, Princess. Let’s go lay down.” Kon rubbed her back through her pajamas as he walked, feeling her shaking in his arms. He placed a kiss on her temple and heard her whimper. “You gonna tell me what that dream was about?”

            “I want Daddy.” She whined.

            “Did something happen to Daddy in your dream, Baby?” He asked, reaching up to cradle the back of her head.

             He would be lying if he said he didn’t have nightmares sometimes about Tim just never coming home from patrol. He’d wake up in a panic. If Tim wasn’t back from patrol yet, he wouldn’t go back to sleep. He would get up and worry, pacing Tim’s office, until his boyfriend got back and he could hold him. Those nights they would quickly tumble to the sheets and make sure the other is alive and well in the best way possible.

             If Tim was home, though, he would sit there and watch the man breath in his sleep until he got up the nerve to wake him. Tim would wake slowly, rub at his eyes, and listen while Kon told him about his dream.

             Janet didn’t answer his question, and he took it as a yes. She was never much for talking about things that were bothering her, even when it was obvious she was upset.

           “Daddy’s okay, Princess. I promise.” Kon said as he swayed with her, much like he did when she was a baby. He felt her warm breath on his neck and her fingers playing with his shirt. He found himself humming something that started out as nothing and turned into ‘So This Is Love’ from Cinderella, which the two of them had watched that day together.

           “How we doin?” Tim asked as he walked into the room, just finishing pulling his t-shirt on, covering the, now bandaged, wound on his side.

           “I’m alright, partner.” Kon sighed and nodded while Janet turned to face Tim, reaching out a tiny hand for him.

           “Hey, Lover. You want to tell me what your dream was about?” Tim asked, running his thumb over her knuckles and leaning in to kiss them. Janet shook her head and buried her face in Kon’s shoulder.

           “I think someone’s getting tired again.” Kon said, leaning his cheek against Janet’s soft hair. He could tell she got her hair from Tim, even if they both had black hair, Tim’s was just so much softer, and so was Janet’s. The three of them made their way to the bed.

           Tim crawled in first, getting as comfortable as he could. Kon slid Janet in beside him, letting her curl up into his chest before taking his own spot in the bed. Tim turned fully onto his side and reached a hand over to lace his fingers with Kon’s.

           “You feel better, Sweetheart?” Tim whispered, reaching up with his other hands to run his fingers through Janet’s hair. She nodded against Tim’s chest. “If you have another bad dream, wake us up, okay?” Again, she nodded.

           Kon squeezed Tim’s hand and began to hum again. Neither of them were great singers, and trying to sing Janet to sleep as a baby was usually a disaster, but Kon found that she enjoyed humming. He figured she liked the sound and the slight vibrations in his chest would lull her to sleep.

           “So this is the miracle that I’ve been dreaming of.” Kon whisper-sang, eyes darting between Tim’s own striking blue ones and the back of Janet’s head.

           “So this is love.” Tim sang back, leaning up to kiss Kon softly. Janet’s breathing evened out between them.

* * *

 

            “Ready, Sweetheart?” Tim asked, taking Janet’s hand as her helped her out of the car. He smiled over at Kon on her other side.

            “Let’s go!” She shouted, jumping happily. The trio started walking and Janet lifted her feet, letting herself dangle between her fathers while they walked.

            “You excited, Princess?” Kon asked, raising his arm to lift her up higher, swinging her between them. Tim smiled at him over her head.

            “Yeah!” She shouted, letting go of Tim’s hand and letting Kon swing her into his arms with the tiniest bit of help from her powers.

            “Aren’t you going to miss hanging out with me all day?” Kon asked, lifting her up over his head and tickling her.

            “Kon, she’s in a dress.” Tim said, reaching over to tug the skirt of her pink dress down. “Come over here, Honey.” Tim gently took her from Kon’s arms and held her against his hip. “You’re going to be good for your teacher, right?”

            “Yeah.” Janet nodded, reaching down to play with Tim’s sweater.

            “This is the room, Tim.” Kon pointed to a classroom with the numbers 402 and the name Ms. Knight.

            “Alright, Honey. Dad and I will be back to pick you up in a few hours, alright? I love you.” Tim said as he set her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

            “Love you too.” Janet moved over to where Kon was kneeling down.

            “I love you too, Baby Girl. I’ll miss you.” Kon said, pulling her in for a hug.

            “Love you too. But, Dad, I’m a big girl.” Janet said, turning to look at the other kids in the classroom.

            “Right. Big girl. Have fun, Princess.” Kon sighed, nodded, and gave her a pat on the back before letting her go to join the class.

            “Hi, I’m Ms. Knight.” A short, young, blond woman stepped up to the couple as Kon straightened out.

            “I’m Tim Drake-Wayne, and this is my partner, Conner Kent.” Tim shook her hand and motioned behind him at Kon, who was watching Janet join a few kids who were playing with blocks.

            “And that must mean that little girl is Janet, right?” She asked, pointing to her.

            “Right.” Tim nodded, turning to watch his daughter. She was building a tower out of some blocks, fairly intricate and tall already. The boy next to her had a shorter one and was looking at hers in jealously.

            “Well I’d say she’s pretty comfortable already. So I’ll see you two at noon. Nice to meet you.” Ms. Knight shook Tim’s hand again, but both paused when they heard a bunch of blocks falling. They looked over to the kids to see a block, which had been at the bottom of Janet’s tower, in the little boy’s hand. “I’d better go take care of that.” She said, jogging off to defuse the situation before it escalated.

            “Come on, Babe. Let’s head home for a bit.” Tim reached for Kon’s hand and pulled, but the man didn’t move. “Babe?”

            “I don’t want to leave.” Kon said softly.

            “Baby, she’s fine. She’ll have a great time. She doesn’t need Dad to watch her right now.” Tim said, trying to coax Kon out of the classroom. The taller man followed reluctantly, a pout on his face. “Kon? You alright?”

            “She’s not ready for school. Let’s just take her home with us.” Kon said, turning to head back, but Tim gripped his arm.

            “She’s ready, Conner. She said it herself. She’s a big girl.” Tim smiled, sliding his hand down to grasp Kon’s hand.

            “But she’s my baby.” Kon whined, looking back at the classroom door before they turned a corner. “I want her to stay my baby.”

            “Aww, Conner. Is it maybe that you’re not ready for her to go to school?” Tim asked, reaching up to run his hand through the hair at the nape of Kon’s neck.

            “What do I do now? Every day has just been me taking care of her. Now I have nothing to do.” Kon said as they stepped out into the sun, avoiding the older kids running around them.

            “It’s only for four hours, Babe. We get an empty apartment to ourselves. What could we do by ourselves for four hours?” Tim teased, twisting the short hairs around his fingers.

            “She said she’s not my baby girl.” Kon mumbled as they approached Tim’s car, stopping at the curb.

            “Oh, Honey.” Tim stood on his toes to hug his boyfriend tightly, swaying back and forth. He heard Kon sniff a few times, knew his boyfriend was trying not to cry. “I know, Honey.”

            “I want my baby back.” Kon mumbled against Tim’s neck, hot breath blowing back into his face. He felt Tim lowering himself back to his flat feet, letting his hold loosen.

            “She’ll always be our baby, Kon.” Tim kissed his cheek once before turning towards the parking lot. “Let’s head home.”

* * *

 

            “So which one is yours?” A blond woman beside Kon asked. Tim was talking to the teacher about Janet’s day, having turned on all the Wayne charm he seemed so good at.

            “The one in the pink dress is mine.” Kon pointed to the swings where Janet was having a blast going back and forth, her braid flying out behind her. “What about you?”

            “The blond one over on the jungle gym.” The woman pointed to the climbers, the little boy in khakis, a white shirt, and a blue vest was struggling to climb up high enough, falling back on his butt a few times. “That’s my little Benjamin.”

            “Cute.” Kon smiled and watched him fall back onto the gravel once more before turning back to Janet, who was leaping off of the swing and running over when she caught sight of him.

            “Dad!” She shouted, running into his arms as he crouched down. He lifted her easily, her legs wrapping around his waist. “Dad, I like school.”

            “Yeah? That’s great, Princess.” Kon kissed her cheek and accepted her hug. “I missed you Baby Girl.”

            “I missed you too.” Janet rested her head against his shoulder and yawned.

            “I think someone needs a nap.” Tim said as he walked over to the pair with a smile on his face.

            “You’re Tim Wayne, aren’t you? I wasn’t aware your daughter was in this class.” The woman said, her smile looking strained.

            “This is my daughter.” Tim pointed to the little girl in Kon’s arms. “And my partner.”

            “Delightful.” She nodded before turning back to the playground. “Benjamin, Dear! Let’s go!” The little toe-headed boy turned at the sound of his mother’s voice and came jogging over to take her hand.

            “That was weird.” Kon said, eyeing her suspiciously. “I don’t think she liked you.”

            “Daddy.” Janet reached out for Tim, who took her carefully, letting the words he was about to say fall away. He knew the woman from various Wayne galas, her husband being a successful CEO, and she was known for being very homophobic.

            “Are you tired sweetheart?” Tim asked with a chuckle. Janet shook her head, but she was still not looking up at him. “How about we go take a nap and then we can all go get lunch and you can tell us all about your day?”

            “No nap.” Janet mumbled against his shoulder, flinging her arms around his neck

            “Yes, nap.” Kon said, rubbing a hand on her back. “We wouldn’t want you falling asleep at the restaurant.” He chuckled.

            “Let’s head home.” Tim said, turning from the playground and offering a wave to Ms. Knight. Kon leaned over and gave his daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a lot of struggling relationship wise for Tim and Kon. It won't stay that way, but domestic partnerships are not easy in the slightest.


	6. Year Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving everyone a warning here, it contains spoilers but I don't want to surprise anyone. Miscarriage warning and death. This chapter has some happy parts and some parts that were really painful, but as is life.

“Janet Drake-Kent! Get down here this instant!” Tim shouted, hands on his hips. The five-year-old was sitting on top of the refrigerator.

            “No.” The little girl pushed herself further back against the cabinets.

            “I’m going to count to three. If you’re not down when I get to three, you’re in big trouble young lady.” Tim crossed his arms. He knew in the back of his mind that she was acting out because Kon was gone. Kon was with her every weekday, and he handled most of the behavioral issues, but she never had many issues with him home.

            “One.” Tim started. He saw Janet mirror his stubborn position.

            “Two.” She looked up and away from him.

            “I’m home!” Kon shouted as he burst through the door.

            “Dad!” Janet went flying off of the fridge and plowed into Kon’s arms.

            “Hi Baby Girl. How are you?” Kon asked as he cuddled her, ignoring that she broke her no flying rule. “I missed you, Princess.”

            “I missed you too, Dad.” She smiled, locking her arms around his neck.

            “Janet, Dad is not going to protect you. You’re still in big trouble.” Tim called as he stormed into the living room, still fuming. He didn’t know how Ma raised two super-powered boys, he couldn’t even handle one.

            “No!” Janet shouted, burrowing into Kon’s shoulder. The man cradled the back of her head.

            “What did she do?” Kon asked softly, looking between his daughter and his boyfriend.

            “Come on, Janet. You’re going in time out.” Tim took the little girl from his boyfriend and took her to the kitchen and sat her down in a chair in a corner, ignoring Kon entirely and also ignoring Janet’s protests.

            “Tim?” Kon asked from the doorway, concern etched on his face.

            “Can we talk in the living room?” Tim sighed.

            “What’s going on, Tim?” Kon asked as his partner passed him. Tim sank down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

            “She’s getting out of control, Conner. She doesn’t listen to me. Especially when you’re gone.” Tim explained softly. “I don’t know what to do.”

            “What did she do?” Kon sat down on the coffee table, his knees bumping Tim’s.

            “She was flying all over the apartment, then when I told her she was in trouble, she flew up on top of the fridge and wouldn’t come down.” Tim groaned into his hands. “She’s going to get hurt, Kon.”

            “I’ll train her, Tim. I’ll make sure she’s more in control.” Kon reached out and took one of Tim’s hands.

            “That’s not the point, Conner. Her powers are dangerous. She’s going to hurt herself. And what if she flies out the window? What if someone sees her? What if The Joker or Luthor gets their hands on her?” Tim asked, his face twisting with emotion. “Lex Luthor said that he would come back for her when she gets more powerful. I don’t want to lose our baby.” Tim felt tears welling in his eyes.

            “Hey now, don’t cry.” Kon squeezed Tim’s hand and scooted closer to him, their knees bumping together again. “We’re not going to lose her. I’ll never let that happen.”

            “How would you stop them? You’re gone every weekend!” Tim shouted, getting to his feet and letting go of Kon’s hand.

            “Tim-“

            “I’m done with it, Kon. I’m tired of being the bad guy. I’m tired of not having you on weekends. I’m leaving.” Tim started storming to their bedroom.

            “What do you mean you’re leaving?” Kon asked, following the shorter man’s path. He found Tim digging in their closet. “What are you doing?

            “I’m packing my stuff, I’m taking Janet, and we’re going to the manor.” Tim angrily threw a bag onto the bed, yanked open a dresser drawer, and started throwing clothes into the bag.

            “Babe, come on now.” Kon sighed, leaning on the door frame.

            “Don’t ‘babe’ me, Conner. This is supposed to be a partnership, but it’s obviously not working. You’re not pulling your weight.” Tim angrily shot back.

            “I’m not pulling my weight? Who’s home with Janet every day? In case you forgot, I’m the one who gets her up and dressed for school in the morning, I pick her up from school. I help her with her homework.” Kon stood up straight and walked towards the bed where Tim was trying to fit everything in his bag.

            “Oh, kindergarten homework, so hard.” Tim rolled his eyes as he stuffed his deodorant into his bag.

            “Would you just stop packing?” Kon put his hand over Tim’s. He stopped to take a deep breath.

            “Will you stay home on weekends?” Tim paused and glared at the man beside him. His anger was boiling over and he couldn’t stop it, didn’t want to.

            “I-I can’t. But I’m here now.” Kon shifted to wrap his arms around Tim from behind. Tim tried to push against his arms, but Kon stayed firm.

            “Why can’t you?” Tim asked quietly.

            “Pa needs me, Tim. He’s getting older and he can’t do stuff like he used to.” Kon explained, rocking gently.

            “I need you, Conner. Janet needs you. She misses her dad.” Tim reached up and held onto Kon’s arm that was nestled around his shoulders.

            “I miss her too, Tim. Both of you. I hate having to leave you every weekend, but I have to.” Kon mumbled into Tim’s neck. “Will you stay?”

            “Yeah, I’ll stay.” Tim sighed, letting himself fall back against Kon’s chest.

* * *

 

            “Thanks for taking her this week, Bruce.” Tim said as he set Janet’s bag on the floor in the foyer. After trying to reconnect at home, he and Kon decided they needed a vacation, just the two of them. Somewhere warm.

            “It’ll be a pleasure to have her here.” Bruce smiled warmly at his third son.

            “We’ll be back Friday night. She has school from eight to noon, and she has to do her homework when she gets home before she can do anything else. And she’s not allowed to fly in the house.” Tim listed off. As soon as he was done, Janet went flying from the living room to the kitchen. “Janet!”

            “We can handle it, Tim. You two go have fun in Florida.” Bruce said, picking up Janet’s bag.

            “Alright. Bye, Janet! Thanks again, Bruce.” Tim called.

            “Bye Janie! We’ll call tonight.” Kon ushered Tim out the door.

            “Father!” Damian’s voice bellowed through the halls. The 17-year-old was not often happy these days. Though Bruce knew not many 17-year-olds were. At least in his experience.

            “What’s up with him? I thought he’d be over joyed that Janet’s staying here.” Dick asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

            “I’m afraid the young master is quite irritable these days.” Alfred said from the sink where he was washing dishes.

            “Father!” Damian’s heavy foot-steps clobbered down the stairs loudly.

            “Yes, Damian?” Bruce asked as his son entered the kitchen.        

            “Father, I cannot get any work done with the chattering coming from the tree outside. I demand those nuisances be moved to another tree.” Damian growled.

            “Damian, where are your manners?” Dick asked as he set two mugs on the coffee table. “You can’t demand things. You have to ask nicely.”

            “I’ll see what I can do, Damian. Go ahead and work in my study if you must.” Bruce waved him off.

            “Thank you.” Damian said stoically.

            “Papa?” The four men in the kitchen looked down to see a little girl peering around the doorway.  

            “Yes, Janet?” Bruce asked.

            “Could I play in the parlor?” She asked.

            “Of course, if you’re careful.” He said.

            “Unc, will you play with me?” She asked. The room fell silent as Damian’s angry face faded. Damian had a hard time saying no to her. Especially when she was in the manor. Alfred had a stash of clothes for here there, and today she was in a light pink dress with her hair pulled back in a matching bow, which made her look cuter and harder to resist.  

            “Sure, Kitten.” Damian smiled down at her and took her hand.

            “Maybe her politeness will rub off on him.” Dick shrugged as the youngest family members left the room.

* * *

 

            “This kid is heavier than I remember.” Jason said as he lifted John out of his car seat.

            “He’s nearly a year old now, Jayce.” Dick said as he unpacked the bag full of John’s things.

            “He’s a good looking little guy. Must take after Barb.” Jason smirked. He felt a soft towel hit his back.

            “Very funny.” Dick glared at his brother.    

            “What? It was a compliment to your hot wife. How’re you feeling, Barbie?” Jason asked as he leaned over to kiss the top of Barbara’s head. She was sitting at the table with Damian and Janet.

            “I’m feeling well.” Barbara smiled and turned her attention back to the pair at the table. Janet was sitting on Damian’s lap and the two were coloring in a batman coloring book. Damian’s page looked flawlessly colored in with correct colors, while Janet’s page was mostly covered in pinks, purples, and greens.

            “And how are you doing, Squirt?” Jason asked, kneeling down beside Damian and Janet.

            “Good.” She said, disinterested in the conversation, much like Tim normally would be.

            “Why is Batman pink?” He asked.

            “Because I made him pink.”

            “She’s so much like the replacement, it’s scary.” Jason said as he stood up.

            “I’m surprised Damian gets along with her so well. He can’t stand Tim.” Dick said as he took his son from his brother.

            “Drake is tolerable.” Damian said. He really didn’t care about the conversation.

            “Hey, I have a question.” Barbara said. This drew the attention of everyone in the room.

            “Hm?” Dick asked.

            “Damian, who’s your favorite brother?” Barbara asked.

            Everyone turned their attention to the teen at the table, including his niece.

            “I despise you all equally.” Damian glared at his two oldest brothers.

            “We love you too, Dami.” Dick laughed.

            “Unc, can we get ice cream?” Janet asked abruptly.

            “Sure, let’s get the hell out of this house.” Damian quickly scooped up the little girl.

“Dad said that’s a bad word. You have to put a dollar in the swear jar.” Janet said as he helped tie her sneakers.       

            “Better watch your mouth there, Little D.” Jason laughed.

* * *

 

            “There’s a boy in my class who always pulls my hair and takes my crayons and throws paper at me.” Janet said as she shoveled chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

            “Do what I showed you. Punch him.” Damian said, taking a small bite of his vanilla ice cream. Dick always told him he was boring.

            “Teacher says that’s not nice. And that we shouldn’t solve things with violence.”

            “Janie, that’s all we do, is solve things with violence.” Damian paused his eating.

            “I know. But Teacher doesn’t know that.” Janet pointed out.

            “Hm. Did you tell your father?”

            “Daddy says that boy probably likes me. And I should just ignore him.” She took another large bite of ice cream.

            “Well as usual, Drake is useless. I’ll take you to school tomorrow and take care of it.” Damian decided.

* * *

 

            “I’m not sure what you would like me to do about this, Mr. Wayne.” The young teacher had her hair pulled back in a bottle-blond French twist, and she sported bright red hipster glasses that matched her red cardigan sweater and shoes.

            “I would like there to be punishment.” Damian crossed his arms. The kids in the classroom ran around screaming and shouting. He noticed that Janet was quietly trying to draw a picture while a boy beside her took her crayons and threw them back at her.

            “That’s really not how this class works. We don’t believe that children should be punished. They’re just being kids.”

            “Janet Drake-Kent is the grandson of Bruce Wayne, who donates a substantial amount of money to this school district. If she feels that another student is disrupting her learning environment, we may just have to move her to another district.” Damian threatened.

            “I’d really rather have this discussion with Janet’s parents. Are either of her fathers around?”

            “No. They are currently out of town. Janet is placed in the care of my father and me.”

            “Well, I could move Benjamin to another table, but punishments aren’t part of my job.”

            “I would like him moved to a different class, please.”

            “That’s a matter you would have to take up with the principal.”

            “Can I trust that you’ll arrange a meeting after school with the principal and the Benjamin’s parents?”

            “Of course, Mr. Wayne.”

* * *

 

            “This is ridiculous! You’re letting a teenager tell you what to do?” Damian rolled his eyes at the woman in the chair beside him.

            “I understand that these are unusual circumstances, Mrs. Galloway, but you have to understand the situation I’m in. Ms. Drake-Kent has been complaining about your son being a distraction in class.” The principal explained calmly.

            “Just because this child is wealthier?”

            “No, because your son is a nuisance.” Damian said.

            “This was the best solution we could come up with. He would have the same school times, just that Benjamin would be in Mrs. Thomas’s class instead of Ms. Knight’s.”

            “This is an outrage. You’ll be hearing from my lawyers.” The couple got up and stormed out of the office with their son in tow.

            “I’ll be more than willing to pay any legal fees-“

            “No need. I’ve dealt with the family before. They have two other boys, both older than Benjamin. All of them have been trouble-makers. Should Janet have any other problems, though, I’d much rather deal with Mr. Drake or Mr. Kent.” The principal folded his hands neatly on his desk.

            “Of course. But I’m sure you understand that they are currently unavailable, and I’m her guardian in their absence.” Damian explained.

 When Janet started school, they decided that Damian would act as her ‘god-father’ so to speak. He was allowed to drop her off and pick her up from school if they needed him to, and when they were gone, he watched her. Even though she was at the manor, Damian took care of her. Alfred enjoyed getting her dressed in cute clothes and making her favorite meals, but when it came to homework, bath time, bed time rituals, and play time Damian was front and center.

            “Of course. I trust that should Janet have any other problems in class, I’ll see you again?” The principal asked, and Damian detected a hint of apprehension in his voice.

            “If my idiot of a brother and his partner do not handle a situation, then yes, I’ll be down here myself.” Damian stood up and took Janet’s hand.

* * *

 

            “Damian, when I made you Janet’s guardian, I did not give you permission to go down to her school and threaten her teacher, the principal, and other parents.” Tim said as he rubbed his temple.

            _“You weren’t doing anything about it.”_

            “Nothing needed to be done. Little boys do this sort of thing. It’s a normal kindergarten experience.” Tim explained.

            _“She doesn’t need that experience.”_

            “Fine, whatever. I know you meant well in your own demented way. Just, next time, consult me before you yell at the school. That teacher is new this year. Don’t scar her for life.” Tim said before he hung up.

            “At least we know he cares.” Kon sighed as he took his shirts out of his suitcase.

            “In his weird, Damian way.” Tim shook his head before setting his phone down and turning to his own suit case.

            “Well with his attitude lately, someone was bound to get on his bad side.” Kon shrugged. “Or I guess his worse side.”

            “The only person on Damian’s good side is our daughter. Everyone else is either on his bad side or on his awful side.”

            “At least Janet gets the good side. We know it exists.”

            “Have you talked to Clark lately?” Tim asked as he refolded his shirts.

            “Yeah. He and Lois are going to come visit next week. Said he had something for Janet for her birthday. A little late but justice doesn’t take a holiday.”

            “Well having three sets of grandparents has its perks.” Tim shrugged. “Bart called too. He said he and Cassie wanted to come see us.”

            “When did we go from seeing our friends and family all the time to having everyone make house calls?” Kon asked, shutting the drawer he put his socks in.

            “About the same time we found a baby at the front door.” Tim smirked.

            “You know what Clark asked me?” Kon asked.

            “Hm?”

            “He asked if we were considering more kids.” Tim paused his actions. It wasn’t like he had never thought about it. He loved Janet, and he had always wanted a son.

            “Have you thought about it?” Tim asked quietly.

            “Yeah. I’ve thought about it sometimes.” Kon nodded.

            “And?” Tim asked, not sure what he was hoping for.

            “Well, I’ve thought about a lot. If we would adopt a baby, if we would do another clone.”

            “Yeah?”

            “I think I’d be open to it.”

            “Really?” Tim turned around to look at his partner.

            “Yeah. But I’d want to be married first.” Kon looked up and looked Tim in the eye.

            “Are you,” Tim asked, “are you asking me to marry you, Conner?”

            “I was going to wait until we went to dinner tonight, but, oh well.” Kon reached into his bag and pulled out a little box. “Tim, I love you. More than I could love another person. We already have our perfect little family. And it would make everything a whole lot better if we made it official. Will you marry me?” Kon asked as he made his way across the bed to sit beside Tim. He held out the little box, which Tim took.

            He opened it and saw a simple gold band nestled in black velvet.

            “Kon,” Tim smiled softly, “Of course. Of course I’ll marry you.”

* * *

 

            “Unc, why isn’t Uncle Jason married?” Janet asked, looking up from her worksheet.

            “Because Uncle Jason is incapable of pleasing a woman.” Damian smirked.

            “Damian.” Dick scolded from where he was beside Barbara. John was eating and Dick was making sure he didn’t spit food everywhere.  

            “What? It’s true.”

            “Shut up, you runt.” Jason glared at his littlest brother from the arm chair where he was reading.

            “Uncle Jason, why aren’t you married?” Janet asked, deciding to ask the subject of her question.

            “Because I haven’t found a girl I can tolerate for the rest of my life. You’re the exception, Kiddo.”

            “Oh. Okay.” Janet went back to her homework.

            “Guys?! Guys!” The group turned to see Tim standing in the door way in a hoodie and jeans, looking very excited.

            “Daddy!” Janet excited flew into Tim’s arms, and he didn’t even have enough anger in him to yell at her. He just hugged her tightly and happily.

            “I missed you, Janie.” Tim felt like his face was going to burst because he was smiling so wide.

            “Where’s Conner?” Dick asked, feeling Tim’s infectious smile rub off on him.

            “He’s in the kitchen. Janie, why don’t you go see Dad?” Tim set his daughter down and she took off running.

            “Good trip there, Tiny Tim?” Jason asked. Tim was smiling into his hands. He felt about to burst from happiness.

            “Guys,” Tim laughed. “I’m getting married!”

            “Timmy!” Dick came running over and pulled his little brother into a warm hug. “That’s wonderful.”

            “Little Red is getting hitched.” Jason joined his brothers and pat Tim on the back. “Who’s wearing the dress?”

            “I’m so happy that even your stupid jokes won’t bring me down.” Tim laughed, turning to hug Jason as well.

            “Congratulations are in order, Drake.” Damian stood up slowly. Tim smiled at his youngest brother, who was wearing an old t-shirt, he recognized it as the one Jason bought him for Christmas a few years back. The teen usually wore it to lounge around the house.

            “Damian,” Tim smiled widely, “Be my best man.”

            “What?”

            “Uh, Timmy, you sure that’s a good idea?” Dick asked, looking at the youngest Wayne warily.

            “Yeah, Timbo, he might just screw it up to mess with you.” Jason threw his arm around Tim’s neck. Tim ignored them and leapt over the couch.

            “Damian, you’re my little brother. We may argue and not like each other all the time, but you’re always there for me when I need you.” Tim explained.

            “Reluctantly.”

            “Please, Dami?” Tim asked.

            “I suppose I should be honored and accept your offer.” Damian sighed. Tim nearly tackled him onto the couch with a bone crushing hug.

            “I did not agree to physical contact.” Damian struggled to push away.

            “Congratulations, Tim.” Barbara said, bouncing John on her lap.

            “Thank you, Barbara.” Tim ran over to her and kissed her cheek, then kissed the top of John’s head.

            “Oh! And I wanted to tell you guys something without Janet in the room.” Tim popped up and looked at his confused brothers.

            “What else?” Dick asked.

            “Kon and I are thinking about having another baby.” Tim’s smile grew back.

            “Really? That’s great.” Barbara said, reaching up to squeeze Tim’s hand.

            “We’re not sure if we’re going to adopt or maybe try another cloning process, but we’re going to look into it.” Tim leaned over to hug Barbara again.

            “That’s awesome, Little Brother.” Dick smiled at his wife and son. He hoped that Tim had the happiest family, just like he did.

* * *

 

            Tim sighed into his notebook.

            It had been a long night.

            He, Kon, and Wally had been in Titans Tower using the laboratory for weeks.  

            “I don’t know how much more blood I can give tonight.” Tim said, letting his head flop down onto the table. “I think it’s time to call it a night.”

            “You alright, Babe?” Kon asked from the seat beside him. The taller man had been more optimistic about the whole process, and had been sleeping easier.

            “Yeah, just tired. A little dizzy.” Tim nodded and let his eyes flutter a bit.

            “If you two want to hit the sack, I can work on this sample for a bit longer.” Wally suggested, rubbing his eyes.

            “You really don’t have to. We can pick this up again tomorrow.” Tim said, stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

            “It’s alright. Dick and Bart are supposed to be back soon with some food. We’ll bring some up to you guys. Tim really should eat something.” The speedster turned back to his computer to try running the sample again.

            “I’ll make sure he does.” Kon leaned down and scooped Tim up and threw him over his shoulder.

            “There are so many better ways to carry me.” Tim protested, reaching down to give Kon’s behind a playful smack.

            “This is more fun, though.” Kon said, tightening his hold on Tim’s legs. “We’ll see you in the morning, Wally.”

            Tim ceased his protests and stayed silent on the walk up to his old room in Titan’s tower. Sometimes he missed the early days when there was no parental responsibility, just his best friends and him, saving the world from imminent danger. When Kon would carry him to bed and he knew they weren’t going to sleep. When he’d gladly be thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulder when he was over worked.

            Now though, he wasn’t so sure how happy he was.

            They had been trying for weeks to have a baby. If he could just get his hands on Luthor’s exact measurements and calculations. He had tried hacking his network, but the files had been erased.

            Luthor was more careful than that.

            “What are you thinking, Babe?” Kon asked. “You’re quiet.”

            “I’m just tired. I haven’t slept well.” Tim shook his head and rested his cheek against Kon’s back, feeling the heat coming through his shirt.

            “You’re stressing out.” Kon nodded, rounding the corner towards the room they now shared in the tower. “You need to relax, Tim.”

            “I can’t relax, Kon. What if this doesn’t work? What if something’s wrong with him?” Tim asked, trying to push himself up higher. “All the blood is rushing to my head.”

            Kon flopped him down onto their bed before using his ttk to turn on the lights.

            “Him, huh?” Kon asked, sitting down beside his fiancé, giving his knee a pat. Tim blushed.

            “Them. I don’t really care one way or the other.” Tim shrugged, clasping his hands over his stomach. “It’d be nice to have a boy though.”

            Kon hummed in thought.

            “I hope they look just like you.” He said, laying back on the bed and taking one of Tim’s hands in his.

            “Short, pale, and over tired?” Tim asked, propping himself up on his elbows and quirking a brow. Kon laughed.

            “You’re so pretty, Tim. You’re gorgeous. I still can’t believe this beautiful man fell for a hick like me. I hope our baby is a pretty as you.” Kon rolled onto his side to fully face Tim, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

            “Those are dangerous words, Kent.” Tim giggled, trying to turn away from the kisses being peppered on his face.

            “Yeah?” Kon asked, crawling over Tim to kiss him fully on the mouth. He felt the smaller man relaxing under him, the stiffness and the tension falling away as he reached up to grip at the front of Kon’s shirt. “This helping you relax?”

            “Come back here.” Tim laughed, tugging him down again. Their lips barely brushed when there was a knock on their bedroom door. “Come in.” Tim sighed, letting Kon go so he could sit up.

            “Hey, Timmy. Wally said to bring you some food.” Dick said as he opened the door, holding a pizza box in one hand. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

            “No, it’s fine. He needs to eat.” Kon hopped up and took the box, taking a slice for himself before handing the rest to Tim. “Thanks, Dick.”

            “I’m not really hungry, guys-“

            “Eat.” The other two said. Tim sighed and took a slice out, chewing it carefully. His stomach had been doing flips all day, nerves and stress.

            “Do you two really have to watch me eat?” Tim asked, tensing again, taking small bites of his food.

            “We’re just worried about you, Timmers.” Dick stepped fully into the room and sat on his other side.

            “Don’t, I’m fine. But really, Dick, I’m not hungry. I feel nauseous.” Tim set the half slice of pizza back in the box and set it on the floor at their feet. “I’m just going to take a shower.” He got up, carefully avoiding the box and left the room to head for the bathroom.

            “You might want to make sure he doesn’t fall asleep in there.” Dick said, reaching for the pizza box on the floor. He got up and set it on the desk in the corner. “I’ll leave this in case he feels up to it.”

            “He’s scared somethings going to be wrong with the baby, or that this isn’t going to work at all.” Kon mumbled, looking down at his hands in his lap.

            “When’s the last time he took his anxiety medication?” Dick asked, leaning back against the desk.

            “He’s been off of most of his meds since we got Janet. Most I’ve seen him take is a sleeping pill.” Kon shook his head. “And I don’t even think he brought those.”

            “I’m going to make some calls and get his prescriptions filled in the morning. If anything, he needs his anxiety meds.” Dick nodded and looked towards the door. “I’ll go call Leslie and see if she can get it filled out here. Get him to finish that piece of pizza when he comes back.” The older man pulled his phone out of his pocket and left the room, leaving Kon alone with his thoughts.

            He was sure that it would work. If it happened once, it could again. Kon just tried to stay positive through it all.

            Tim, however, was not. Every time it denied the DNA, Kon saw Tim’s face fall a little more. He was getting discouraged too easily with the process.

            “Hey.” Kon looked up and saw Tim stepping into the room, still in his clothes.

            “I thought you were going to take a shower, Babe.” Kon said, watching Tim walk over to the desk and pick up his abandoned piece of pizza.

            “I just wanted Dick to go away. I really don’t want to talk about this right now with anyone. But I am nauseated.” Tim shrugged.

            “You sick, Baby?” Kon asked, motioning for Tim to come stand between his legs. He rested his cheek on Tim’s warm belly, the soft cotton of his shirt making his eyelids flutter in exhaustion.

            “I don’t know.” Tim shrugged.

            “Tim.” Kon said sternly, trying to ignore the fingers combing through his hair.

            “I’m scared, Conner.” Tim mumbled. “I’m really scared. What if we can’t have another baby? What if it doesn’t develop right and we have a baby that’s missing half of its brain? Or what if-“

            “Tim.” Kon repeated, drawing the attention of the man hovering over him. “Don’t worry about that stuff. Those are big ‘if’s. If we can’t have a baby, we can always adopt. And if there’s anything wrong, we’ll cross the bridge when we come to it.”

            “But-“

            “No buts. Tim, I love you. Whatever we go through, we go through together, okay?” Kon asked, running his hands down Tim’s thighs.

            “Yeah, okay. I love you too.” Tim smiled and brought his free hand up into Kon’s hair too. Kon nuzzled the waistband of Tim’s sweats, looking up at him through thick eye lashes. “Bit close there, Clone boy.”

            “What’re you going to do about it, Rob?” Kon teased, playfully biting at the hem of Tim’s t-shirt.

            “Alright, I can pick up the prescription in the-“ Dick announced, walking back into the room and pocketing his cell phone. “Tim? I thought you were taking a shower.”

            “Didn’t Bruce ever teach you how to knock?” Tim asked, stepping back from his fiancé. He kept one hand on Kon’s shoulder and the other on his cocked hip. Kon’s hand fell back to his lap.

            “Sorry, Timmy.” Dick said sheepishly.

            “What prescription?” Tim asked, glaring at his eldest brother with suspicion.

            “Yours. For your anxiety medication.” Dick explained, holding up his hands in defense when Tim opened his mouth to argue. “You need them, Tim. I’m serious. Look at you. Conner, how chewed up is the skin around his nails?”

            Before Tim could stop him, Kon took one of his hands and examined it, offering up a quick ‘very’ before Tim yanked his hand back and crossed his arms.

            “Traitor.” He grumbled.

            “I don’t care how okay you think you are, Tim. We both know you’re not. It’s good to have them around for high stress situations like this before you start chewing all your skin and nails off.” Dick said, stepping further into the room and holding Tim’s upper arms. “Come on. I’m your brother, Timmy. You can talk to me.”

            “Have you talked to Steph? How’s Janet?” Tim asked abruptly.

            “Steph is fine. Janet is fine. You’re not. We’re talking about you.” Dick stressed, pushing Tim to sit down on the end of the bed.

            “Babe, it’s okay. We’re just worried about you.” Kon said, taking one of Tim’s hands in both of his.

            “There are just so many things that could go wrong. Cassie and Bart saw the rejects. What if it’s not capable of living a normal life? Or if it’s too dangerous to be around anyone?” Tim mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

            “Timmy,” Dick started, sitting on his other side and taking fidgeting hand, “You can’t think about that stuff right now. You’ve got some of the best people in the world working on this with you. You have to keep positive. Because if everything goes right, you guys are having a baby.”

            “He’s right, Tim. We’re going to have another baby. One that we’re ready for. And one that we already love more than anything.” Kon said, his eyes wide like a puppy’s. Tim sighed and tried to let the negative thoughts out of his head.

            “I love you guys.” Tim turned to Kon and gave him a soft kiss, before turning to Dick and giving him a tight hug, curling into his strong arms.

            “We love you too, Timmers.” Dick said, kissing the crown of his little brother’s head.

* * *

 

            Kon woke up to a loud, rapid, and fairly unpatterend knocking on the bedroom door. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the small man in his arms. He tried to ignore the knocks, but he heard Dick stirring on the other side of the bed.

            The three of them had fallen asleep after getting Tim to eat a bit more, Kon curled around Tim. Dick was on the other side, turned towards Tim and holding one of his hands.

            “Sounds like Wally.” Dick mumbled, gently letting go of Tim’s hand and stretching before going to answer the door.

            “Kon! Kon! Tim!” As soon as the door was open, Bart bolted in with Wally right behind him.

            “Shhh.” Dick shushed the younger speedster, who was nearly vibrating. “Tim’s sleeping.”

            “What is it, Bart?” Kon asked, sitting up slightly and rubbing at his eye. Tim was still fast asleep beside him.

            “It worked. That last sample worked.” Wally whispered excitedly, reaching out to smack Dick in the chest in excitement.

            “YouGuysAreHavingABaby!” Bart exclaimed, running around the room in excitement, papers from Tim’s desk flying around.

            “What? Tim, Tim, Baby wake up.” Kon said, reaching over to shake his fiancé. Tim stirred slightly before letting out a yawn and reaching back to push Kon’s hand away. “Tim, wake up, come on.” Kon groaned, trying to sit the man up straight.

            “Kon, I don’t care if we’re getting married, I’ll still kill you.” Tim groaned as he was forced into a sitting position. He caught sight of the company in their room.

            “Why are you all in here?” He asked, blinking slowly.

            “Tim, that last sample worked. You’re having a baby.” Wally said with a smile plastered on his face.

            “Really?” Tim whispered in shock, eyes darting around at all the people in the room. Bart nodded so fast his head was just a blur. Tim flew from the bed, colliding with Wally in a bone-crushing hug. He started giggling with excitement as he moved on to hug his older brother, extending his arm for Bart as well. He finally turned back to Kon, who was smiling ear to ear watching him. He launched himself onto his fiancé, gripping him tightly by the shirt.

            “We’re having a baby.” Tim whispered, pushing himself up to look down at Kon under him. Both men had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

            “I know. I know.” Kon whispered, reaching up to gently stroke Tim’s cheek with his thumb.

            “Come on, let’s give these two a moment. Come meet us in the lab when you’re ready.” Dick said, grabbing both the speedsters by the backs of their shirts and dragging them out before shutting the bedroom door.

            “Kon,” Tim whispered, sitting back on Kon’s thighs and letting Kon prop himself up on his elbows, “Kon.”

            “I know, Baby.” Kon reached up and ran his hand through Tim’s hair. “I love you, Tim.”

            “I love you too, Conner.” Tim leaned down and kissed his fiancé quickly before swinging his legs back over Kon to get to his feet. “Let’s go see.”

* * *

 

            Tim stood beside the cloning pod, face pressed to the glass, staring at the small gathering of cells in the center. It wasn’t majorly formed yet, and it was hardly the size of a blueberry, but it was growing fast. The accelerated aging process cut the gestation in half, meaning that in 20 weeks, he and Kon would be returning from their honeymoon and growing their family.

            “They’re all on their way.” Dick said from the doorway to the lab. “How you doing?”

            “I miss Janet, honestly. These couple of weeks have been a rollercoaster, and being without her has made it harder.” Tim said, taking a step back but still keeping his hand on the glass. Dick smiled at him.

            “The batplane will be here soon with Steph and the little munchkins. Damian and Jason will be out here tomorrow. Babs has to hang back to help her dad at work.” Dick shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning in the doorway. “Where’s Conner?”

            “He and Cassie went out to get food. The younger titans took over the kitchen. I know you say once a titan always a titan, but I feel like an old man here with all these kids.” Tim said, turning back to look at the baby.

            “You feel old?” Dick laughed. “Imagine how I feel. Being back here with Wally was like old times, you know? But all of Damian’s kids are so,” Dick paused, taking a second to think of the right word.

            “Quiet?” Tim asked, having had the same feeling. The new Titans weren’t in the tower often, but he had seen Lian and Colin running about one weekend.

            “Yeah. I was in the kitchen making myself breakfast one day and Colin asked me if he could possibly grab some cereal. That kid is so shy.” Dick shook his head and laughed. “And gosh, I remember when Roy showed up here to introduce Lian to us. Now she’s 10 and boy is that weird.”

            “She hanging around long? I know Jay probably misses her.” Tim asked. Jason and Roy had always  been close and Jason loved his god-daughter to pieces.

            “Roy is busy, so probably.” Dick shrugged. “I know Colin is staying. He and Damian have work for some cases to do.”

            “Who wants bagels?” Kon asked as he and Cassie walked into the lab, Cassie holding two trays of coffee and Kon with a few boxes of bagels.

            “Is that coffee?” Tim asked, pointing to Cassie.

            “Half coffee, half sugar.” Cassie pulled one large cup out and handed it to her teammate. “Just how you like it.”

            “You’re the best.” Tim leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

            “Hey.”Kon protested, small pout forming on his lips.

            “You’re the best too.” Tim walked over to his fiancé, stood on his toes, and gave him a small kiss. He started to pull back, but felt Kon’s TTK on his back, pushing him forward again.

            “One more.” Kon said before kissing Tim a bit harder.

            “Oh come on, don’t be gross in front of the kid.” Cassie motioned to the cloning pod, trying to figure out which coffee was Dick’s. The older man searched while she leaned down to sip her iced coffee through a straw.

            “I can’t wait until you have kids, Cassie. You’ll take every moment you can get.” Tim said, finally taking a sip of his coffee.

            “Ugh. Kids do not sound like fun. Bart is enough of a handful.” Cassie shook her head as she set the trays down on the table beside her.

            “You’re not caught up in baby fever yet?” Dick asked, shoving a hand in the pocket of his sweats. “Gosh, I love kids. Spending the day with John and Janet is the best.”

            “You keep that in mind when we go on our honeymoon.” Kon said with a laugh, taking his own coffee from the table and setting the bagels down.

            “I don’t know. Maybe one day. I’m not ready to settle down yet. And neither is Bart. There’s a whole world out there to save.” Cassie shrugged. She plucked her drink from the holder and took a long sip.

            “Cassie? You alright?” Kon asked, looking up over Tim’s head.

            “What if I don’t want kids at all? Bart does. I’d be a terrible mom.” Cassie said, glaring out at the men in the room.

            “Cassie, you’d be a great mom.” Tim shook his head.

            “Dad! Daddy!” The three heads swiveled towards the door to see Janet running at full speed towards her dads. Kon had enough time to crouch down before she barreled into him and enveloped her in a hug.

            “Hi, Princess.” He said, lifting her up. “We missed you.”

            “I missed you too, Dad.” She beamed. Tim reached one arm out for her and welcomed her warm hug.

            “Did you have fun with Aunt Stephie?” Tim asked, still holding her. He felt like he never wanted to let her go. He felt Dick taking his coffee from his hand so he could fully hoist Janet into his arms.

            “Aunt Stephie called uncle Jay a bad word.” Janet said, eyes wide.

            “Well he is one.” Stephanie said as she stepped in with John latched onto her hip. His eyes lit up as he saw his father. He started kicking and squirming to get down.

            “Johnny!” Dick exclaimed. He passed off both of the coffee cups in his hands to Cassie, who struggled to juggle three cups, before he rushed over to Stephanie and scooped up his baby. “I missed you buddy.”

            “What did Jason do to you?” Tim asked, letting Janet go to Kon, who put her up on his shoulders.

            “Doesn’t matter. This the baby?” Stephanie waved him off and stepped up to the pod. Tim reached out and put his hand to the glass. In the reflection he could see Kon leading Janet around the lab, pretending to be the batplane.

            “Yeah. This is our baby.” Tim said fondly. Stephanie put her hand beside his and took a deep breath. “You alright, Steph?”

            “I want one.” She whispered. “I want a baby, Tim.”

            “I hope you’re not asking me.”

            “No, of course not.” Stephanie forced out a laugh. “But I’m 24, and that kid of yours is the most precious thing. I want one too.”

            “You’ll get one, one day, Steph.” Tim clasped her free hand in his. “Once you find the right guy.”

            “Daddy! Daddy!” Janet shouted, catching their attention. Tim reached both of his arms up to lift his daughter off of her other dad’s shoulders and bring her down to his hip. Stephanie stepped aside to talk with Cassie while Kon took her spot.

            “Sweetheart, there’s someone we want you to meet.” Tim put his hand back on the glass, framing the bundle of cells in the center. “Janie, this is your little brother or sister.”

            “Can it be a girl?” She asked, leaning forward to put both her hands on the glass. “I want a sister.”

            “We don’t get to decide, Princess.” Kon chuckled, reaching out to rest his hand on the glass as well. “In a little over 2 months we’ll be able to tell if it’s a boy or a girl.”

            “It’s so small.”

            “All babies start that small. Remember how we talked about how babies usually grow in their mommy’s belly?” Tim asked, waiting for Janet to nod before he continued. “Well this big machine is like a mommy’s belly. It’ll help the baby grow until he’s ready to be born.”

            “You just said he! Is it a boy?” Janet asked, leaning forward to press her nose to the glass.

            “We really don’t know yet, Baby. Sometimes Daddy just forgets and says he.” Kon laughed again. He put his free hand on Tim’s lower back, rubbing gently with his thumb. “Are you excited, Princess?”

            “Will I still be your little princess when she’s born?” Janet asked, turning to look at Kon, her eyes wide as saucers and lips in a small pout. Her taller father took her into his arms.

            “Of course, Princess. You’ll always be my little princess.” He placed a kiss on her forehead, then Tim leaned over and kissed her cheek. Kon chuckled and kissed her other cheek.

            “Daddy! Dad! You’re smushing my face.” She laughed, pushing lightly at her dads. Tim giggled and fell back to his flat feet.

            “It’s only because we love you, Honey. How about we go get you unpacked, huh? Have some lunch?” Tim asked, taking Janet back into his arms and carrying her out of the lab.

* * *

 

            Kon opened his eyes and blinked. The dvd of Beauty and the Beast was back on the menu screen and playing the theme song on repeat. The clock on the cable box said it was five in the afternoon.

            They had eaten a nice lunch and sat down for an afternoon of movies with their daughter, who was sandwiched between the two of them.

            Kon looked over at Tim, who was fast asleep with his head resting in the crook of Kon’s shoulder, and saw Janet curled into his stomach as well. He was tempted to scoop them both up into his arms, but didn’t want to wake them.

            “Hey.” He looked up at the doorway to the kitchen and saw Bart leaning against the frame, a plate of cookies in his hand.

            “Hey.” Kon whispered, waving with his free hand.

            “Dinner’s almost done.” Bart said, sticking a cookie in his mouth and breaking part of it off.

            “Who cooked?” Kon asked, pausing to see if he could smell something burning.

            “Cassie and Lian.” Bart shrugged. “Don’t worry, no one that would burn the place down. Wally kept Dick out of the kitchen. And Cassie kicked me out a while ago. And you two were passed out, so there was no chance of a disaster.” He chuckled.

            “Hey, Tim and I are getting better.” Kon defended. “Tim can make spaghetti. And I can make grilled cheese.”

            “What does the kid even eat?” Bart giggled.

            “Mostly take out.” Kon nodded, glancing down at the little girl sandwiched between him and Tim. She shifted to curl into Conner’s side, nuzzling his plaid button down. “What’d Cassie make?”

            “Lasagna. We’ve got a lot of mouths to feed, and she’s tired of cooking for just the two of us, even if I do eat enough for three people.” Bart shrugged and popped the last cookie in his mouth. “I can’t wait to have what you guys do. I know our lives aren’t perfect, but you guys sure as hell make it look like it.”

            “Come back to me when you have a kid sleeping between you both for a week straight.” Tim mumbled, sitting up and stretching, careful to not move said kid. “It’s not all fun.”

            “How long you been awake there?” Kon asked, reaching his now free arm up to fix Tim’s hair.

            “Since I heard Bart’s incredibly loud cookie chewing.” Tim turned to smile playfully at his friend, who stuck his tongue out in return.

            “Well, since your up and I can move my arm, I’ll take the princess to bed. She can eat when she wakes up from her nap.” Kon said, scooping Janet up into his arms and cradling her against his chest.

            “Alright. Hurry back before Bart and Wally eat everything.” Tim stretched his arms up above his head, t-shirt riding up and exposing his lower abs. Bart scowled.

            “Will do.” Kon leaned down and kissed Tim’s forehead before carrying Janet off to Damian’s room, where she was staying.

* * *

 

            Tim leaned back against the tank, reading one of Janet’s favorite books from when she was a toddler. She used to flop into Tim’s lap and wait for him to read it to her. He hoped the baby would like it just as much.   

            He.

            They hadn’t talked much about names, but with the wedding only a few weeks away, it was getting close. He had a few in mind.

            “Hey there, handsome.” Tim looked up and saw Kon leaning in the doorway. “You ready to go?”

            “No. I don’t want to leave him.” He looked behind him, up at the baby suspended in the synthetic amniotic fluid. He was at seven months of development, so he was just starting to open and close his eyes, which excited the couple the night before. They hadn’t doubted blue eyes, but seeing them confirmed that they were Tim’s.

            “I know, me either.” Kon stepped fully into the room until he was hovering over Tim, reaching out a hand to help him up. “But Janie has school in the morning. And you’ve been here for a week.”

            “I don’t want to leave our son. I feel guilty. Sometimes I wish I had a uterus so I wouldn’t have to.” Tim put his hand on the glass. He had to clean it almost daily because he and Kon left so many hand prints on it.

            “Babe, I miss you. And Janet misses you.” Kon took his free hand, stroking the band on his ring finger.

            “I know. I’m sorry. I’ve been neglecting you two, haven’t I?” Tim looked up at his fiancé sheepishly.

            “A little. But I understand. I want to be here too.” Kon kissed his forehead and took his other hand as well. “Janie’s ready to go. Damian’s flying us back in the plane.”

            “Alright, I guess we should say goodbye then, huh?” Tim asked with a sigh, turning to stare at the baby. He could tell that he would look like Kon. He had the same strong jaw, under the baby fat, the same straight nose. “Bye buddy. I love you.” Tim said.

            “I love you too, Little Guy. We’ll see you soon.” Kon said, tugging on Tim’s hand to pull him out of the lab. They didn’t get very far however because Colin came running in, panting.

            “We can’t get clearance for you guys. The tower is under attack, we have to move.” He said, pointing down the hall to the stairs leading up from the basement where they were.

            “Who’s attacking?” Tim asked, brows knit in confusion.

            “I don’t know, Damian just radioed me from the hanger-“

            “He’s got Janet in the hanger.” Kon interrupted, gripping Tim’s arm. The three young men took off running, heading up into the tower to suit up.

            “Robin! Robin! What’s happening?” Tim asked as he ran into the hanger, cape billowing out behind him. Damian turned, meeting his brother’s eye. Janet was situated in his lap, watching the security monitors. Tim saw as Lian fired three arrows at a few robots, and they landed with a large explosion. Jon was also flying around, his hoodie singed in a few places.

            “From what I gather, Lex Luthor’s robots. According to the news reports, someone in Titan’s Tower hacked into his system and it made his machinery go haywire.” Damian said, tightening his arm around Janet.

            “Get as far away from the tower as possible.” Tim said with finality.

            “I am not-“

            “Damian!” Tim shouted, catching the younger boy’s attention. “Take her and go.” The two locked eyes for a moment before Damian nodded and scooped Janet up. He tucked her against his chest and ran to the batplane, shooting Tim one last look before getting in with the little girl, shouting for her dads.

            Tim watched Damian take off for a moment before he heard a loud crash and looked outside to see Kon colliding with a building.

            He took off running.

* * *

 

            “Is everything alright?” Tim asked into his communicator. After a fight that destroyed half the city and had Luthor and the Titans doing major damage control in a he said she said situation, Tim and Kon were finally able to get back in touch with Damian.

            _“Physically we’re both fine and back in Gotham. However, she put up a fight.”_ Damian explained as Tim sighed with relief. He and Kon were heading back into the tower to get their things.

            Luthor had discovered that Tim had hacked into his system trying to find the correct formula for the baby, and launched an attack on the tower in retaliation, claiming that these heroes made his machinery go haywire when they were intended to help the military.

            “She’ll be okay. She has a bit of an issue when we go out, but once we’re home she’ll be better.”

            _“Is everyone alive?”_

            “Everyone’s fine. Few scrapes and bruises, but no one was seriously injured. Just our reputation. There were plenty of news reports asking what the titans are doing hacking into Lex’s systems. Going to have to do some damage control.” Tim ran his fingers through his hair, turning to the basement stairs with Kon right behind him.

            “ _Tell Colin I will be back tomorrow. I’m sure we’ll figure out how to win back the trust of the public, even if I don’t need it. Jon happens to enjoy the whole ‘America’s Golden Child’ thing.”_

            “Gee sounds familiar.” Tim chuckled, reaching back to gently smack Kon in the stomach with the back of his gloved hand. “I’m going to let you go. Tell Janie we love her and we’ll see her in a few hours.” He hung up his phone and shoved it into his belt, turning to look back at his fiancé.

            “She alright?”

            “She’s fine. Damian said she just misses us.” Tim shrugged and took a turn down the hall towards the lab. “She’ll probably be sleeping between us, tonight.” The two of them reached the lab, but were stopped at the door by Jon, a pained look on his face.

            “You guys can’t go in there.” He said, shaking his head.

            “We just have to grab our bags, kid.” Kon said, reaching out to move his ‘brother’ out of the way. He and Jon never got along well. As much as Kon tried, he and Clark had a strained relationship, and he felt jealous of his actual son, who got more attention easier than Kon ever had. He much more enjoyed the welcome he got into Tim’s family.

            “No, you guys can’t go in there. It’ll only make this harder for you.” Jon said, shaking his head. Tim glanced over his shoulder and saw Colin leaning against a table, his face devoid of color, and his heart sank.

            “What harder for us?” Kon asked. He looked down at Tim and saw tears welling up in the shorter man’s eyes. “What happened?” Kon demanded, hand gripping Tim’s shoulder.

            “He’s gone, Conner. I-I’m sorry. The tank shattered.” Jon said, closing his eyes. Colin made his way over on shaking knees, grabbing Jon’s shoulders for support.

            Tim covered his mouth to keep his whimpers inside, unable to turn, to even move. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Kon, or Jon either, both of them sharing the same eyes that he had seen in his son.

            “Tim.” Kon mumbled, tugging on his fiancé’s shoulder, trying to turn him. Tim finally twisted around to look at the taller man, who had tears in his eyes as well. Tim found his strength once more and threw himself into Kon’s arms, letting harsh sobs escape his throat.

* * *

 

            “Tim? Conner? I brought you guys some dinner.” Dick pushed open the bedroom door, tray balanced in one hand. His eyes were red-rimmed, and he sniffled, but he seemed much more okay than the couple in the bed.

            “I’m not hungry, Dick.” Tim rasped, his voice hoarse from shouting. He had spent the first few hours back at the manor screaming into Kon’s chest while the Meta held him in shaking arms and blubbering into his hair.

            “Me either. Thank you, though.” Kon mumbled, hand gently rubbing up and down Tim’s spine.

            “I know you guys probably don’t want visitors, but, uh, Clark and Jon are here. And Ma and Pa kent have been calling for a while asking for you two.” Dick said, setting the tray on the nightstand. “You really should eat, though. Alfred made soup for you guys.”

            “Thank you for bringing it up.” Tim sniffed, lifting his head slightly. “How’s Janie?”

            “Damian is trying to keep her calmed down.” Dick sighed, leaning against the desk. “She’s thrown a few fits because she wants to see you both.”

            “We have to tell her, Tim.” Kon said, propping himself up on his elbows. “We can’t hide it from her forever.”

            “I know. I know. I just don’t know how.” Tim sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “How do we explain that her little brother died before he was even born?”

            “We, we just have to try.” Kon shook his head, looking up at Dick. “Could you bring her up here?”

            Dick nodded and turned to leave. Kon pushed himself to sit up fully while Tim rolled over to bury himself in his pillow.

            “I can’t tell her, Kon. I don’t think I could even look at her right now.” Tim shook his head. “We lost our baby, Conner. I didn’t think that’d ever happen.”

            “I know. But we still have a baby. We can’t just forget about her.” Kon reached over to rub Tim’s back. “She needs us right now. And we need her.”

            “I’m,” Tim sat up slowly, shaking his hair out of his face. “I need some time by myself.”

            “Tim?” Kon asked, reaching for Tim’s hand, but the shorter man was up running for the bathroom before he could make contact. “Tim?!” He shouted, moving to get up. Before he could, however, the bedroom door opened and Dick stood in the doorway with Janet clinging to his leg.

            “Dad!” She shouted, flying towards him until they collided in a hug. Dick smiled and shut the door behind him. “I missed you!”

            “I missed you too, Baby Girl.” Kon cuddled her, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply. She always smelled so sweet, like cupcakes. Like she was covered in frosting, no matter how many baths she got. Kon loved it.

            “Where’s Daddy?” She asked, looking around the room.

            “He’s in the bathroom. He doesn’t feel good.” Kon lied, letting her sit back on the bed. “We have to talk, Princess.”

            “About what?” She asked, playing with Kon’s flannel. He reached up and ran his fingers through her curls.

            “I, uh, Daddy and I, while we were at the tower,” Kon took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how to say this.

            “I want Daddy.” Janet said, looking towards the bathroom. “I miss him too.”

            “I know Baby Girl.” Kon nodded and went back to playing with her hair.

            “Is Daddy not happy with us? Is that why he stays with the baby so much?” She asked, looking up at Kon with big eyes. He opened his mouth to tell her no, but they heard the bathroom door open.

            “Daddy!” Janet shouted, watching Tim step out of the bathroom with a red face, sniffling. She went soaring into his arms, and he didn’t have the heart to yell at her for breaking his rules.

            “I missed you so much, Honey. I’m so happy with you and Dad. I-I couldn’t be happier.” Tim shook his head and leaned his cheek against her soft hair. “Let’s sit down here.” The two of them sat down on the bed, Kon scooting over to accommodate them.

            “Come here, Princess.” Kon lifted her up and settled her between them, cuddled up against the pillows.

            “Honey, listen, we have to tell you something about the baby.” Tim said, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

            “What about the baby?” Janet asked, looking between both of her parents. Tim and Kon exchanged a look, lacing hands behind their daughter.

            “Sweetheart, the baby, he, uh, he died.” Tim said. He bit his lip, eyes filling with tears again.

            “How?”

            “The tank he was in broke, and he still needed it to live and grow.” Kon explained softly. Janet looked between them for a moment before looking down thoughtfully.

            “Oh.” She said, looking back up. “I can love you enough for me and the baby so you won’t be so sad.” She decided.

            “Janie, you’re the best daughter we could ask for.” Tim said, a smile finally creeping onto his face as they curled around her in a group hug.

            He knew it would take her some time to really understand what happened, and she would have more questions, but for the moment they would be okay.

* * *

 

            “She’s alright, Tim.” Kon said, coming up to stand behind his fiancé. Tim was standing in the doorway watching Janet sleep. They decided to stay at the manor for a while, since Tim’s office was currently an empty nursery. Jason and Dick said they would turn it back for the couple.

            “I know. I just worry.” Tim mumbled. He could stand here all night with how he was feeling. He knew he shouldn’t, especially since the manor was safe.

            “Come to bed, Baby. You need some sleep.” Kon burrowed his face into Tim’s shoulder.

            “Yeah, alright, let’s go.” Tim took Kon’s hand and headed down the hall to his room.

            “Babe, I’ve been thinking, and maybe we should push the wedding back.” Kon breathed as soon as the bedroom door was shut.

            “No, Conner, it’ll be alright. I want to keep the date.” Tim said, reaching up to gently rub Kon’s jaw with his thumb. “I’m really okay.”

            “Do you, uh, do you still want another baby?” Kon asked softly, leaning into Tim’s hand. The shorter man didn’t speak for a moment and then-

            “Do you?”

            “I asked first.” Kon mumbled, turning to kiss Tim’s palm.

            Tim thought about it. He had always wanted a son when he thought about a future family, not that he thought about it often. And he loved having a daughter, but it was such unfamiliar territory to the both of them.

            But the chance of losing another baby?

            “I don’t want to go through this again, Kon.” Tim cried, leaning into his fiancé’s chest.

            “I don’t either babe.” Kon held Tim tightly, feeling tears well up in his own eyes.

            “Let’s just focus on what we have. We have Janet. We have each other.”

* * *

 

             Tim pushed the hot tears from his face as he hurried into his bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him as he slid down to the floor, his hands coming up to cover his face.

            The case file for the destruction of titans tower had found its way into his files. He had never wanted to look at them.

            He got up onto his wobbly legs and stumbled over to his bathroom. He knew his family would follow him up after he sprinted out of the cave, and he had to get himself pulled together.

They would see the file he dropped open to the pictures of the lab, the cloning pod cracked and drained of its synthetic amniotic fluid and the poor baby laying on the bottom, motionless.

He yanked his medicine cabinet open and searched through his pill bottles. There were far too many for someone his age. He finally found the anti-depressants he had been taking on and off for years.

Tim hadn’t taken them since Janet had come around. He had started up again that night when they got back to the manor.

He grasped the bottle with shaking hands and tried desperately to open it, but couldn’t get a firm enough grip. It slipped from his hands and cracked as it hit the bathroom tile.

“Tim?” He heard his bedroom door open.

“I’m fine. Just leave me be.” Tim said as strongly as he could, though his voice wavered.

“I never meant for that file to be seen by you, Tim. I’m so sorry.” Bruce said, towering over his son. “Perhaps we could get you a stronger dose of these.”

“I’m fine, Bruce. I just need a moment.” Tim crouched to pick up the bottle and the few stray pills off of the floor. He let one tumble into his hand from the broken bottle and swallowed it dry.

“Tim.”

“He’s gone, Bruce. My baby boy is gone.” Tim sobbed, leaning over the sink. He felt as though he would vomit his pill up.

Bruce didn’t say anything, just slipped an arm around Tim and led him back to the bedroom. The two settled on the bed where Tim curled into Bruce’s arms and cried hard, his breath coming in short pants and his tears soaking Bruce’s shirt.

“What can I do, Tim?” Bruce asked, rubbing his hands over Tim’s trembling spine. “What do you need?”

“K-Kon.” Tim sobbed, leaning against Bruce’s shoulder and clutching his shirt in his hands like he might disappear.

“Where is he?”

“Sm-smallville.” He choked. Kon had gone on a distress call, he couldn’t reach him.

But in the next second, the window across the room was shattering and Kon was standing tall, covered in ash and dirt.

“Tim?” He asked, looking at Bruce rocking his son.

“Kon.” Tim turned and looked at him, reaching out his arms for him like a child. The meta rushed over and took Tim into his arms.

            “I heard you. What is it, Baby? What’s wrong?” Kon stepped back and held Tim’s face in his hand, stroking his thumb across his cheek to wipe a tear away.

             “Conner, may I speak to you?” Bruce asked, standing up, now free of Tim’s death grip.

            “Of course, Sir.” Kon nodded and began to stand up straight again, but Tim gripped at his shirt, pulling it from his jeans and desperately reaching for his fiancé.

            “Kon!” He called after him.

            “I’ll be right back, Tim. I promise, okay?” Kon asked, looking right into Tim’s damp eyes. The shorter man nodded and released his hold on Kon.

            “What is it, Bruce?” Kon asked as he stepped out into the hall and shut the door.

            “I’m not sure if you were aware, but Tim is back on his anti-depressants.” Bruce started.

            “I didn’t know he was, no. I thought he stopped them years ago.” Kon shook his head and let his hand rest on the door knob, listening to his fiancé sob on the other side of the wall.

            “He saw the case file from the explosion. I hadn’t meant for him to see it, but somehow it got mixed with his files.” Bruce explained.

            “Oh no.” Kon sighed.

            “He saw the pictures of the baby.” The taller man sighed.

            “I’ll take care of it, Bruce. Thank you, for helping him.” Kon turned to head back into the room, but Bruce stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Oh. And I’m sorry about the window. I couldn’t focus my TTK at the speed I was going.”

            “I’ll have it fixed, tomorrow. You two may want to take one of the guest rooms.” Bruce nodded. “But I was going to say to call me if he needs me.”

            “Right. Thanks.” Kon opened the door after Bruce had retreated down the hall. He looked in and saw Tim, now kneeling on the floor, grasping a few larger pieces of glass so tightly that they were cutting into his palms.

            “Tim, don’t worry about the window.” Kon said as he shut the door behind him and walked towards the shorter man, avoiding the glass shards on the floor. “Babe, you’re hurting yourself.”

            “I don’t care!” Tim shouted gripping the glass in his hands tighter. His blood oozed over his palms and onto the carpet.

            “Tim,” Kon sighed and knelt down in front of him, “Baby-“

            “Don’t call me that.” Tim croaked, looking down at the floor.

            “Come with me, okay? We’ll get you cleaned up.” Kon scooped the shorter man up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He set him on the counter and started running the water in the sink.

            “I saw him, Kon. If he had the proper care, if we would have been there-“

            “Shhh, Tim. I know.” Kon dropped the rag into the sink and reached for Tim’s face. “But there was nothing we could do. He was too young still.”

            “But Kon-“

            “Tim. We’ll talk, I promise. But I need you to stay calm. I can’t stitch you up if your hands are shaking.” Kon said, picking up the rag again and running it over Tim’s bloody palms. The shorter man took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

            The two stayed silent while Kon worked, Tim not even flinching at the needle. Kon hadn’t had as much experience with stitches, but some night Tim just didn’t want to be fussed over by his family, and would come home and talk Kon through stitches.

            “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Kon asked, running the rag under the water again, waiting for it to stop running pink.

            “I was in the cave,” Tim said, taking another deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep his fresh wave of tears at bay for the moment. “And I was flipping through the casefiles on my workstation. They were more recent, but Bruce’s and my files must have gotten mixed up somehow and I opened up the file for the explosion.”

            “Deep breaths, Babe.” Kon nodded, wringing out the rag a few times.

            “I didn’t mean to look at the pictures, but the one right on top was of the lab, and the cloning pod. And he was there on the bottom, so small and helpless.” Tim sniffed and tried to blink the tears from his eyes. “He looked like you, Kon. So much like you.”

            “All done.” Kon said, cutting the sting he had sewn through Tim’s palm. The shorter man launched himself into Kon’s arms, locking his legs around his waist. Kon regained his balance before they toppled and simply held Tim around his middle, let him cuddle into his neck.

            “Let’s get changed and go lay down, okay, Honey? Can you do that for me?” Kon asked, he felt Tim nodding against his shoulder. The two of them made their way back to the bedroom and changed. Tim into a clean t-shirt and sweats and Kon into a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie.

            “Can we go stay in the guest room closest to Dick and Barbara?” Tim sniffed, looking up at Kon and blinking rapidly.

            “Of course.” Kon nodded and took his hand, leading him out of the quickly cooling room and down the hall, passing Janet’s room and the nursery before stopping in front of Dick’s bedroom door. The room across the hall was empty.

            “I can keep the bed warm for you if you want to say goodnight to them.” Kon suggested.

            “No, it’s fine. I just wanted to be close to him in case I need him in the middle of the night.” Tim shook his head and sighed before he heard what he said. “I mean, I’m really glad your home tonight, Conner. I just,”

            “I know. You just feel better having him nearby.” Kon nodded and smiled. “Let’s go lay down.”  The two turned to the guest room that was still kept pristine for any guests that happen upon the manor.

            “I don’t know if I could sleep tonight, Kon.” Tim shook his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Kon flopped down beside him and held out an arm, which Tim instinctively rolled into.

            “I know. I’ll stay up all night with you if you want.” Kon nodded as he ran his hand up and down Tim’s back, feeling the warm skin of his lower back where his shirt had ridden up. He felt the smaller man start to tremble, his body wracked with sobs.

            “How are you so okay?” Tim mumbled, nuzzling into Kon’s chest.

            “I’m not okay, Babe.” Kon shook his head and moved his hand up to hold the back of Tim’s head, gently stroking his soft hair. “But this night isn’t going to go well if one of us can’t stay calm.” He chuckled. “And you deserve this one.”

            “You don’t always have to be so strong, you know.” Tim sniffed.

            “I know. But I do right now. You had a bad night.” Kon nodded and kissed Tim’s temple. “I know it’s hard right now, but we can always try again one day. Or adoption.”

            “I don’t want to.” Tim shook his head, his hair brushing Kon’s chin. “I don’t want the chance of this happening again. I’d feel like I’d be replacing Jack.” He sobbed. “I just wish we could have saved our baby boy.”

            “Jack, huh?” Kon asked, leaning his cheek against Tim’s hair, petting him softly.

            “Yeah. I know we hadn’t discussed names yet but-“

            “I like Jack.” Kon interrupted, feeling his throat constrict at the thought of their unborn son having a name. It gave him an identity. “That’s a good name.” He croaked.

            “Honey?” Tim asked, looking up at Kon and reaching for him, letting his hand rest on the taller man’s cheek.

            “Jack Drake-Kent.” Kon nodded, feeling tears forming in his eyes. Tim smiled sadly for another moment before burying his face in Kon’s hoodie. Kon put his face down in Tim’s hair and let out a few sobs, the two men shaking together.

* * *

 

            Red Robin kicked out with his leg, but he was too slow, too sluggish. Harley cartwheeled out of his was with ease and landed on her feet with her hands on her hips.

            “Too slow, Darlin’” She smirked.

            Red Robin raced for her, launching himself up to land a punch, but she stepped aside and he hit the floor with a thud.

            “What’s with you? You’re usually the best at hand to hand. You haven’t even grabbed your staff.” Harley asked, putting a hand on her cocked hip.

            “Shut up and fight me.” Red Robin growled.

            “I’m trying. You’re not. Something wrong?” She hopped up onto the metal table beside her.

            “None of your damn business.” He said, glaring at her.

            “Well I’m not gonna fight you. You’re not normal.” Harley shook her head and smiled happily. “I’ll let you in on a little secret: I have a doctorate in psychology. Just because I’m choosing not to use it to make a living doesn’t mean I don’t have it.”

            “It’s still not your business.” Red Robin shook his head and glared at her. “And I don’t believe you do with all your crazy.”

            “Come on, park it. We’ve got some time before the others come looking for you. Talk to Mama.”

            Red Robin sighed heavily, doing his best to not go against everything he was taught. But she had a point, and his pills weren’t doing as well as they had been.

            “My partner and I had a baby being grown in a lab, and the lab was destroyed.” He mumbled, sitting beside her on the table, the cold metal penetrating his suit.

            “How much longer did he have to go?” She asked, her feet swinging back and forth under the table.

            “Two months. He was pretty developed. We could see some definite features, my ears, his jaw line, my cheek bones.” Red Robin nodded, hands clenching into fists.

            “Did you and your partner have a name for him?”

            “Yeah. But I’m not telling it to you.”

            “That’s fine. It’s good that you have a name. It’ll help you heal. Can I offer up some advice?” Harley pulled her feet up to sit Indian style on the table top, grasping her ankles.

            “I’m not going to stop you.”

            “You should have a funeral for him. Or her, I didn’t ask.” She shrugged.

            “Him.” Red Robin nodded. “He was going to be our second.”

            “Listen, Honey, I know what it’s like to want a baby you can’t have. I’ve got a baby, Lucy. She lives with my sister. My puddin’ doesn’t want any kids of our own.” Harley explained, shaking her head. Her blond pigtails brushed her shoulders.

            “We both wanted this one. The first just kind of fell into our laps, but this one we planned, we really wanted.” Tim leaned back and let his head rest against the wall. “I’m sorry you gave up your baby, Harley.”

            “Think you’ll try again?” She asked. “And it’s okay. She’s better off there.”

            “No. I don’t want a different baby. I’d be replacing him.” Red Robin shook his head. “And it’s too dangerous. If someone destroys that one too, I don’t know what I’d do.”

            “I understand. Look, I don’t have much time before one of the other bats shows up. You and your partner should have a real funeral to get some closure. And if you ever need another session, I won’t charge ya.” Harley hopped up and smiled before turning for the door, bat swinging in her hand.

            “Harley?” Red Robin hopped to his feet. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

            “Daddy? What are we doing?” Janet asked as Tim helped her into her dress shoes, her hands on his shoulders to balance her.

            “We’re having a funeral for Baby Jack.” Tim explained, feeling the weight of the words in his chest.

            “What’s a funeral?”

            “A funeral is when we have a ceremony for someone who died, to remember them and to show our respect for them.” Tim said, straightening her dress.

            “Oh.” Janet said, taking Tim’s hand as he stood up, his suit falling back to its clean lines. “Ben wasn’t at school last week. He said they had a funeral for his grampa.”

            “Well then it’s important to be nice to him.” Tim said, starting to lead her out of her room in the manor. The rest of the family was already downstairs, he knew, except Bruce, who was out in the graveyard. He had gone out before everyone else.

            “Why? He’s not nice to me.” Janet shook her head, reaching up to adjust her white headband. It was a bit too big for her head yet, and it shifted around quite a bit. But Uncle Dick had bought it for her, so she was very attached to it, a big white bow set off center.

            “Because, Honey, it hurts when someone dies,” Tim explained. “It makes people really sad.” He felt his patience wearing thin and scooped her up into his arms to take longer strides.

            “I’m not sad.” She said, shaking her head. “Is that bad, Daddy?”

            “No, Honey. It’s not bad. Everyone deals with funerals and death in their own way.” Tim said as he descended the main stairs. Jason and Stephanie were standing at the bottom, whispering to each other. “Remember how we talked about how Daddy and Uncle Dick and Uncle Jason are adopted because our moms and dads died?” Tim asked as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs, joining Jason and Steph. Janet nodded. “We didn’t all feel the same way when our parents died. And it’s okay to not be sad.”

            Tim and Jason exchanged a look, Jason knowing he wasn’t nearly as sad about his dad. And Tim was nearly numb when his mother passed away. None of them had the same reactions to death. At least they weren’t like Bruce.

            “Are you sad, Daddy?” She asked, locking her arms around his neck. Tim took a deep breath and paused in the doorway to the kitchen. Kon was talking to Alfred quietly, sipping from a water bottle. The two of them locked eyes for a moment.

            “I am, Sweetheart.” He nodded, sniffling.

            “I’m sorry you’re sad, Daddy.” Janet kissed his cheek softly before Jason was easing her from his arms.

            “Come on, Kiddo. Let’s head outside. Your dads will join us when they’re ready.” He said, carrying her towards the back door with Stephanie on his heels.

            “I’ll make sure the young masters aren’t getting into too much trouble.” Alfred said, excusing himself to follow everyone else out the back door. Tim could hear John’s squeals of delight outside.

            “You ready for this?” Tim asked, stepping over to Kon and fixing his tie. Tim always thought he looked so handsome when he dressed up. And he looked even better when Tim picked out his clothes.

            “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Kon took a deep breath and took Tim’s hand in his own, giving it a soft squeeze. “As long as you are.” Tim sighed deeply before nodding and letting their linked hands fall down between them as they made their way outside.

            The rest of the family was already making their way towards the cemetery, all of them dressed in black. Damian and John were in the very back, each in white shirts and black ties, looking almost like father and son. He could see Janet-in Stephanie’s arms now-with Cass’s hand on her back.

            When they finally joined everyone at the cemetery, they were all gathered around a small hole in the ground and a new headstone, the name ‘Jack Drake-Kent’ shining on it.

            “Are we ready?” Dick asked, taking John from the youngest Wayne. Stephanie let Janet down to join her dads. Tim nodded as Kon scooped the little girl up.

            “Do we all say something? I mean, I haven’t really been to one of these things.” Jason asked, leaning over to whisper to Dick.

            “Just follow whatever Tim does.” Dick whispered back. Tim took a deep breath before stepping up to the pile of dirt and grabbing a handful.

            “There was a time I didn’t think I’d live long enough to have children of my own. I’ve lost everyone close to me before. My parents. Bruce. My brothers. Even my best friends.” Tim paused to look back at Kon, waiting for his nod of encouragement. “And when I did finally get to start my own family, I thought for sure I’d never live long enough to bury one of my children. I never thought,” He paused to take another deep breath, trying to keep his tears in. “I never thought It’d happen this way. I love you, Jack.” He let the dirt in his hand sift through his fingers, landing on the coffin below with a soft pitter patter. He stepped back, more tears welling up in his eyes. He pushed them off of his face, smearing dirt on his cheek, before stepping back beside Kon.

            “My turn?” The taller man asked, looking down at his fiancé. Tim nodded and sniffed, reaching out for their daughter. He didn’t notice when he got dirt on her white tights and even if he did, he didn’t care. Kon walked over to the dirt pile and picked up his own handful.

            “You deserved to live a full life. And I wish I could trade myself for you, so that you could have one. I hope that wherever you are, you’re happy, and that you know that we love you so much, Little Guy.” Kon dropped the dirt into the grave, clenching his now empty fist. He wanted to fly off, go anywhere else.

            But not without his family.

            “You guys can all say something if you want to, it means so much to have all of you here.” Tim sniffed, reaching out his free arm for Kon. The couple came back together, sniffling and shaking.

            “I’ll say something.” Dick stepped up first, Barbara rolling up beside him. “To go from being an only child to having such a big family is incredible. And you would have been the perfect addition to it, Jack.” He dropped a handful of dirt, adding to the quickly growing pile on the little coffin.

            “Rest in peace, Baby Boy.” Barbara added.

            “Can I do it, Daddy?” Janet asked, looking up at Tim.

            “Sure, Honey. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.” Tim sniffed and let her down. She reached for Damian’s hand and pulled him up to the grave, grasping a small handful of dirt.

            “You’re a good little brother. I love you.” She said, tossing her handful into the ground, and then dusting her hands off. She looked up at Damian expectantly. He sighed deeply, reached for the dirt pile, mumbled something in Arabic, and let the dirt fall from his palm.

            Stephanie and Cass stepped up, holding hands, and didn’t say a word. Neither had to. Jason didn’t speak either, just kissed his closed fist before dropping the dirt down into the grave.

            “Rest well, Young Master. You are well loved.” Alfred said, stepping up beside Jason and letting his own handful of dirt be tossed in. The two of them stepped back, leaving a path for Bruce. The tallest man stepped up to the side of the grave, hands shoved in his pockets.

            “I know what it feels like to bury your child, and it’s not a feeling I’d wish on anyone. I can’t express how deeply my remorse is that Jack had every chance at life, and because of what I started, he never got to. But because of what we do, it won’t happen again. Not to this family.” Bruce declared, crouching down and gathering a handful. He sighed deeply. “And here you’re among our ghosts. But they’ll love you as much as we do. My parents never got to see all their grandchildren, but they would love you all so much. And the great grandchildren, they love you. I feel it in my bones.” He let the handful fall, the last handful on top of the pile.

            Tim reached out for Bruce, getting his arms around the taller man, tears falling from his eyes. Kon, Dick, and Jason walked over to the dirt pile and all picked up the shovels, working to fully bury the small coffin. Kon’s vision blurred, but he couldn’t stop until it was done, until his son was buried.

            When they were done, Dick clapped his hand on his shoulder, offering a gentle squeeze. Kon reached up to touch his hand. He hadn’t been very close with his blood relatives, and he couldn’t thank Tim’s family enough for welcoming him in.

            “So sorry we’re late. So sorry.” The group turned to see Clark and Jon running up to them. “We got held up. So sorry we missed everything.” Clark stepped up to Bruce, welcoming a hug from Tim. He quietly tried to shush the young man, the boy he remembered. It wasn’t the first time he had cried against him, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

            “You guys came.” Kon breathed, looking between his father and brother.

            “Wouldn’t miss it. He’s family. You’re family.” Jon nodded, walking over to Kon and bumping him with his shoulder gently. “Brought something.” The youngest Kent reached into his jacket and pulled out a slightly crumpled rose. He sighed before letting it drop on top of the freshly moved dirt.

            “That means a lot to me, Jon.” Kon nodded and sniffed, pushing the tears off of his cheeks.

            “Uncle Jon?” The teen looked down and saw Janet reaching up for him. He lifted her up and hugged her tightly. He didn’t get to see her nearly as often as Damian, and he really did love her.

            “Hi Princess.” He mumbled against her hair.

            “I brought one too.” Clark said, stepping back from Tim. He pulled a red rose from his jacket and walked it over to the grave to lay it with its match. “I’m so proud of the both of you. Much better fathers than I ever was. When I was presented with this son, I didn’t want to be a dad. You two were given a daughter and raised her without question. And even wanted to grow your family. I’m so sorry. You two deserve to see him grow into the wonderful man you two no doubt would have raised.” Clark said. Kon sniffed and ran for his father, enveloping him in a hug.

            And Clark hugged him back.

* * *

 

            “You look nice, Tim.” Dick said from the doorway. Tim was standing in front of the mirror hung on his bathroom door, adjusting his red bow tie.

            “You do too, Dick.” Tim glanced over and saw his brother in his black tux. Tim had always looked at Dick and saw a bit of James Bond in him. Mostly because when he was dressed to the nines, women nearly threw themselves at his feet. At least, before he was married that is.

            “How’s Conner doing?” Tim asked. He tried to brush his hair back out of his face so he didn’t look so young. Now that Damian was taller, everyone thought he was older than Tim. Though the bags under Tim’s eyes gave away the stress that came with his age.

            “He’s fine. Bart’s in there talking his ear off.” Dick shrugged.

            “Is he dressed? He can never figure out how to tie his bow tie. And can you make sure he’s putting on black socks, not white?” Tim asked. He knew Conner didn’t have much regard for appearance.

            “He’s fine, Tim. Stop worrying. Today is going to be great.” Dick laughed.

            “Where is everyone?” Tim asked. He wanted to make sure today went smoothly, but Dick hadn’t let him leave his room.

            “Calm down, Timmy. Damian and Jason are still getting ready. Barbara is with the kids, Bruce is showing guests where to go, and Cassie is directing the staff for the reception. She really was the best idea, wedding planner wise.” Dick said.

            “Does Barbara need a break? I wouldn’t mind if John and Janet came to stay in here for a while-“

            “Tim.” Dick said sternly. “Stop being such a mother hen. It’s your wedding day. Let things be about you for a change.” He smiled softly.

            “Uh, Tim?” Dick turned around and saw Kon standing in the hallway, his bowtie still undone. Dick immediately slammed the door, not letting Kon in.

            “You two can’t see each other! It’s bad luck for the groom to see the, uh, groom before the wedding!” Dick shouted. Tim sighed and rolled his eyes.

            “Just go make sure everyone’s ready, Dick!” Tim shouted back. He walked over to the door and put his hand on it.

            “Tim?” Kon asked softly.

            “Right here.”

            “Can I come in?”

            “Dick will kill you.” Tim laughed. He wanted to let Kon in. He wanted to skip the whole wedding and just go straight to the honeymoon when it was just him and Conner. He wanted to not have to worry about anything for a change.

            “Are you alright?” Kon asked, warily.

            “I’m fine, Conner. I just want to see you. Are you alright?” Tim put both hands on the door, trying to stop himself from yanking the door open.

            “Just a little nervous is all.” He heard Kon lean against the other side of the door. “I thought it’d be better if I could just see you.”

            “Why are you nervous, Baby?” Tim asked, worried now. He stood on his toes as if he would be able to see over the door.

            “I don’t know. I know I shouldn’t be. We’ve been together for nearly seven years. We have a daughter, for gosh sakes.” Kon sighed. “But I am. I’m nervous to stand up there and say our vows.”

            “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” Tim asked, now a little scared.

            “No, no. I love you. I’d never dream of running out on you. I’m just nervous. You know I’m not good at speaking in front of people.”

            “Don’t look at them. Just look at me.” Tim laughed, sitting down on the floor.

            “I want to look at you. Please?” Kon asked. He heard him sit down too with a soft thump.

            “If I open this door, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Tim sighed, but he wanted to see Conner too.

            “I want to hold your hand.” Kon blurts out. Tim puts the tips of his fingers under the door and wiggles them a bit. He feels Kon touch them carefully.

            “Sorry. It’s the best I can do.” Tim sighed.

            “It’s alright. I just can’t wait.”

            “Me either, Baby.” Tim pulled his hand back and flexed his fingers a few times.

            “Conner! Don’t sit on the floor. You’ll get all dirty.” Tim heard Dick and a few other pairs of feet outside the door.

            “Are you doubting Alfred’s cleaning skills?” Jason asked.

            “No. Just go finish getting ready. Bart, make sure he’s ready.” Dick said.

            “Aye Aye, Captain.” Tim could almost hear Bart saluting before dragging Kon away.

            Tim backed away from the door just in time before Dick threw it open. His brothers were all ready for the wedding, and Janet was in her pretty white dress with the red ribbon tied around her waist.

            “Daddy, you look pretty.” Janet said from Damian’s arms.

            “Thank you, Honey. You look pretty too.” Tim leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

            “It’s almost time. Are you ready?” Dick asked.

            “Of course. Are you guys ready? Did you search them for weapons?” Tim asked, motioning to Jason and Damian.

            “Yes. They’re clean.” Dick rolled his eyes. “Come on. It’s time to get this show on the road.”

* * *

 

            “I suppose I’m obligated to make a speech since I am Drake’s best man.” Damian said as he stood up. He ignored Dick’s shout of ‘be nice, Dami’ from the bar. “Though I think that Drake is a moron-“

            “Damian!” Dick hissed as he got back to the table.

            “Kent makes him happy, and social protocol dictates that I say congratulations.” Damian raised his glass while the guests awkwardly clapped, not sure how to respond. The youngest Robin sat down. Tim put his head in his hands.

            “Still think Dami was the best choice, Tim?” Dick asked, leaning over Damian to whisper.

            “My turn.” Bart mumbled, getting to his feet.

            “Well that’ll be a hard speech to follow, but I should probably try.” Bart raised his glass while the room laughed. “I have known Tim and Conner for years, and I have never seen two people that were happier or more in love than these two. And one day, I hope to be even half as happy as these two. So to the happy couple.” Bart raised his glass, took a drink, and set it down.

            But he didn’t sit.

            “And on that note, I would like to ask something.” He glanced around the room and saw Cassie sitting with Diana and Wally. “Cassie? Will you marry me?”

            Kon smirked and looked over at Tim, who was watching Cassie intently. She had a blank face. She took a sip of her wine, set it back down, and stood up.

            “Answer him, Cassie!” Tim shouted.

            “Of course I will.” She smiled before running over to the head table and kissing Bart passionately. The whole room clapped.

* * *

 

            “Having fun, Babe?” Kon asked, sitting down at the mostly empty table. Tim was taking a break from mingling and just relaxing for a moment.

            “I am. What do you have there?” Tim asked, motioning to the drink in Conner’s hand.

            “Long Island ice tea. Here.” The taller man set the glass down in front of his husband.

            “Thanks, Kon.” Tim took a few sips.

            “Want to dance for a while?” Kon took his drink back.

            “Maybe in a bit. I danced with Cass and Steph for a while.” Tim put his head in his hand and watched the dance floor.

            Clark and Diana were dancing beside Bruce and Lois, all of whom were laughing and spinning about. The upbeat song was drawing a crowd.

            Dick had wheeled Barbara out on the floor and was spinning her around, even picking her up and holding her close. Jason and Cass were glaring at each other while they danced. One of them had probably stepped on the other’s feet.

            Janet was being swung around in Damian’s arms, laughing as they spun. Cassie and Bart hadn’t let go of each other all night.

            Tim couldn’t have asked for a better day.

* * *

 

            “I can’t believe she’s five. She’s so small.” Tim said, leaning in the doorway of her room at the manor. He had shed his formal clothes and was in his sweats, ready for the plane ride to Aspen.

            “Well, she is your daughter. She might always be small.” Kon laughed, putting his head on Tim’s shoulder.

            “Think she’ll be alright this time?” Tim asked.

            “Of course. She always is.” Kon shrugged.

            “Let’s get going. We don’t want to miss the flight.” Tim sighed, turning to look at his husband.

            “Let’s go enjoy our honeymoon.”

            “I still think it would have been better if we just stayed at home. We’re not going to leave the hotel room.” Tim laughed.

            “But our apartment isn’t romantic. Aspen is romantic. Let’s go.” Kon cuddled further into Tim’s neck.

* * *

 

            “Feels so good to be home.” Tim flopped onto the bed. “I missed our bed.” He curled around one of the pillows that he realized he should have just taken with them.

            “I wish I could stay.” Kon sighed as he cuddled into his own pillow, eyes falling shut. He was immune to many things, but jet lag was not one of them.

            “What are you talking about?” Tim propped himself up onto his elbows and raised an eyebrow.

            “I have to go this weekend, Tim. Pa is really sick. That’s why he wasn’t able to make it to the wedding with Ma.” Kon sighed sadly.

            “You’re there so much. I wish you could stay home more. I thought he was getting better.” Tim sighed.

            “I wish I could too, Baby. There’s nothing I want to do more than stay here in bed with you all weekend.” Kon smirked and started crawling over Tim, who was giggling.

            “Oh, really?” Tim asked, hooking his leg around Kon’s knee.

            “Daddy! Dad!” The couple heard Janet yelling from the living room. Both men sighed.

            “I really would like to stay in bed all weekend. But we have a five-year-old.” Kon kissed Tim’s forehead.

* * *

 

            “Oh, Hi, Tim. How was your honeymoon?” Ma asked as she answered the door to see Tim carrying a bag in one hand and Janet in the other arm.

            “It was great. We came to visit you guys and surprise Conner.” Tim walked in and set his bag on the floor of the living room.

            “Conner isn’t here, Honey.” Ma said as she shut the door.

            “What? He said he was coming to help Pa on the farm because he’s sick.” Tim set Janet down on the floor.

            “Pa’s feeling a lot better. He’s out there feeding the horses right now.” Ma said.

            “So where’s Conner?” Tim asked, worried.

            “I’m not sure, Dear. Would you two like to come in for some pie? We can call around and see if we can find him. He hasn’t been out for a visit for a while.”

            “He’s been coming here nearly every weekend for years..” Tim knit his eyebrows in confusion.

            “Before the wedding, I hadn’t seen him in months. He calls me every other week, but he’s only ever up here when he brings Janet during school holidays.” Ma explained.

* * *

 

            “Conner, please, please call me back. I’m worried about you. And wherever the hell you are, if you’re not dead, I’m going to kill you.” Tim growled into his phone. He was pacing in the apartment. He had called everyone he could think of, but the people who answered didn’t know.

            “Where’s Dad?” Janet asked from the kitchen. She was enjoying her first days of summer vacation by drawing pictures.

            “I don’t know, Honey. But don’t worry. He’ll be home soon.” Tim and Janet had hurried home last night, and now he was just waiting for Kon to march through the door like he as every Sunday for the past three years.

            “I’m home!” Kon announced as he walked through the door. Tim stood across the room with his hands on his hips.

            “Dad!” Janet ran to him as he knelt down for a hug.

            “Janet, go to your room please.” Tim said, glaring.

            “But Daddy-“

            “Now!” He shouted. Janet glanced between her fathers before going to her room and shutting the door. “Where the hell were you?” Tim asked angrily.

            “At Ma and Pa’s.” Kon tilted his head in confusion.

            “Don’t you dare lie to me, Conner. We went up there to surprise you. You could imagine how surprised I was when Ma said you hadn’t been helping on the farm at all for the last three years. So I’m going to ask you again. Where the hell were you?” Tim glared across the room and crossed his arms.

            “Babe-“

            “Don’t ‘babe’ me, Conner. Are you having an affair?” Tim asked.

            “Of course not, Tim. I love you. I’d never cheat on you.” Kon shut the door behind him and stepped further into the room.

            “I never thought you’d lie to me, either, but I was wrong.”

            “Alright, alright. The truth is that I’ve been going on missions with Bart and Cassie.” Kon admitted.

            “What?” Tim whispered. “You told me you were done with that, dammit!”

            “I know, I know. I couldn’t help myself. I was doing it for you and Janet.” Kon sighed and sat down on the couch.

            “Bull shit. You were doing it for yourself.” Tim shook his head. “I’m outta here.”

            “What?”

            “I’m taking Janet and we’re leaving.” Tim marched to the bedroom to grab the bag he still had packed from yesterday.

            “Where are you going?” Kon asked, following him.

            “Doesn’t matter. Leave me alone. Janet! Get your shoes on! We’re leaving!” Tim shouted as he made his way back to the living room.

            “Where are we going, Daddy?” Janet asked as she stepped out of her room.

            “We’re just leaving. Say goodbye to Dad.” Tim shoved his feet into his shoes and reached for his car keys.

            “Dad’s not coming?” Janet looked up at her taller father with a pout.

            “Uh, no, Princess, I’m staying here.” Kon looked between his daughter and his husband.

            “I want to stay here with Dad.” Janet reached up to him and Kon scooped her up.

            “Janet. Get over here right now.” Tim growled. Janet’s lower lip trembled in fright.

            “You go ahead and go with Daddy, Princess. Just be good, okay? I love you, Baby Girl.” Kon knelt down, hugging her tightly. He let her go and she sadly walked over to Tim, who took her hand.

            “I love you too, Dad.” She sniffed.

            “Don’t cry, Princess. It’ll be okay.” Kon reached over to smooth her hair back and kiss her forehead before Tim pulled her out into the hall.

* * *

 

            “Tim?” Dick asked as he opened the door. Tim was holding Janet tightly and tears were streaming down his face.

            “Can Janet and I stay here tonight?” He asked.

            “Uh, Janie, go play with John for a while, okay?” Dick took his niece from his little brother’s arms and set her down on the living room floor. He reached out to hug Tim, who sobbed against his oldest brother’s chest.

            “Let’s go in the kitchen, Timmy. You can tell me what happened.” Dick led him down the hall to the kitchen, where Barbara was sitting with a glass of water and a kitchen timer.

            “Tim?” She asked.

            “What happened, Baby Bird?” Dick asked, settling his brother down in a chair. Tim rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand.

            “Conner has been lying to me for three years. He hasn’t been helping Pa on the farm every weekend. He’s been going on missions with Cassie and Bart after he promised me he was done with it.” Tim buried his face in his hands.

            “Oh, Tim.” Barbara reached over to put a hand on his shoulder.

            “Timmy, I’m so sorry.” Dick put his arm around his little brother and hugged him tightly.

            “I don’t know what to do. I can’t believe he’d lie to me to go out and do something so dangerous that he knows I don’t approve of.” Tim cried.

            “Did you hear his reasons?” Dick asked.

            “He said he was doing it for me and Janet. But what is he doing other than leaving us every weekend?” Tim asked, leaning into Dick’s chest.

            “Just sleep on it, Baby Brother. You don’t want to make any rash decisions.” Dick rubbed his arm gently. The room silenced when the kitchen timer on the table went off. No one moved.

            “Shouldn’t you get whatever that is out of the oven?” Tim sniffed.

            “It can wait.” Dick and Barbara exchanged a look.

            “Well you don’t want it to burn.” Tim looked up at Dick, still looking like a kicked puppy.

            “It’s, uh, it’s not the oven.” Dick explained, looking across the table again.

            “What is it?” Tim asked.

            “It’s uh,” Dick paused, “we think Barbara may be pregnant again.”

            “You’re pregnant?” Tim asked, sitting up straight and looking over at the red-head.

            “Uh, well, I’m not sure yet. I haven’t read the test.” Barbara blushed.

            “Well go look.” Tim said softly. Barbara smiled and rolled out of the kitchen. “I’m sorry. Looks like I came at a bad time.”

            “No, no it’s fine. Look, why don’t you go set yourself up in the guest room. I’ll get Janet situated in John’s room. You need a good night’s rest.” Dick stood up and kissed the crown of Tim’s head.

            “Dick?” Barbara asked from the doorway.

            “Well?” He asked, putting his hands on the back of Tim’s chair.

            “It’s positive.” She smiled.

            “What? Really?” He asked. Barbara nodded. “Babs, we’re having a baby.” Dick ran over to kiss her and hug her.

            “Congratulations, you guys.” Tim smiled and rubbed at his wet face.

            “Thank you, Tim.” Barbara smiled back.

            “Come on, you two. It’s late. I think we should all hit the hay.”

* * *

 

            “Tim? Please come out here and talk to me.” Conner called down the hall. Dick was standing in his way.

            “Conner, that really wouldn’t be a good idea. He said he doesn’t want to talk to you right now.” Dick tried to ease the Kryptonian back.

            “I have to talk to him. Can you please get him to come out here?” Kon asked, sighing in defeat. Dick looked between Conner and the guest room.

            “I’ll try. Just go sit in the living room.” Dick sighed and headed down the hall. Kon did what he was told and sat on the couch in the living room. Barbara was sitting beside him reading.

            “It’ll be alright, Conner.” Barbara leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. Kon sighed and put his head in his hands.

            “I’m going to talk to him.” He decided, getting up and heading for the hall. He stopped in the doorway to the guest room.

            “Conner, I asked you to wait-“

            “Just let me talk to him, Dick.” He said, glaring at the oldest robin. Dick looked at his brother for permission.

            “It’s fine.” Tim sighed, sitting down at the foot of the bed. “Just close the door behind you.”

            Dick looked torn between comforting Tim and doing what he wanted. He decided to go join Barbara in the living room. He glared at Kon on his way out.

            “Tim, please just let me explain.” Kon said cautiously.

            “Explain what? Why you lied to me for three years? Or why you did something specifically after I asked you not to? You’re not a child, Conner. I shouldn’t have to tell you not to do something.” Tim got to his feet angrily.

            “Luthor is still out there, Tim!” Kon shouted. Tim backed up a step. “He’s out there, and he’s still a threat to our daughter. Look at what he did to the baby! What’s stopping him from doing that to Janet?” Kon asked. Tim’s face softened.

            “But, Conner-“

            “I’ve been doing this trying to get a handle on the situation. I don’t want to stop until Luthor is not a threat to our family, our friends. He could tear us apart, Tim. He could take Janet. He could take you.” Kon sighed.

            “He’s not going to take me, Conner.” Tim said softly.

            “He could, Tim.” Kon stepped further into the room and sat down on the bed. “He could take you, he could take Janet. He could take my whole world.”

            “Conner,” Tim sighed and sat beside him, “Why didn’t you tell me this yesterday?”

            “You didn’t give me the chance. Tim, he could pull the rug out from under my life. We’ve been trying to stop that from happening. If I lost you or Janet, I don’t know what I’d do.” Kon put his face his hands as tears formed in his eyes. “You two are my life. I love you both so much. I can’t lose you, Tim. I just can’t.” He cried.

            “Oh, Kon.” Tim sighed and pulled Conner in for a hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were so torn up about this.”

            “I was trying to be strong for you, Tim.”

            “Conner, you don’t have to be strong for me. We both lost the baby. It’s okay to be upset about it.”

            “But I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

            “Kon, we’re married. For better or worse. No matter how worse it gets.” Tim said softly.

            “I wanted him too, Tim. I really did. We have the perfect little family. And I hate the thought of Janet growing up as an only child.” Kon said, tears still streaming down his face.

            “I know. But remember? We still have Janet. And we still have each other.” Tim tilted Kon’s chin to face him.

            “And I’ve been trying to keep it that way. We’ve found other cloning facilities. There are other clones like me. Like a lot of us. And every time I see one, I want to set it free. But I know how dangerous that could be.” Conner swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat didn’t go away.

            “It would be.”

            “And every time I see one that’s still a baby, I think about taking it with me. But it would be so much more dangerous. We’d have two babies that we didn’t create. And Luthor would have another reason to come after us.”

            “Conner, listen. I love you. And I love Janet. But you have to let it go. If Cassie and Bart want to keep the team on it, then let them. But the best way to protect her is to be with her.” Tim moved to straddle Kon’s lap.

            “But-“

            “No buts. We’ll let the league know. They can handle it. I need you at home, Conner.” Tim wrapped his arms around Conner’s neck.

            “I need you safe, Baby. I couldn’t imagine waking up one day and not having you.” Conner ran his hands down Tim’s side and rested them on his hips.

            “Well then you need to wake up beside me every day.” Tim smiled softly.

            “I love you, Tim.” Kon kissed him softly.

            “Let’s go take Janet home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lengthy chapter, sorry it took so long! Hope you all enjoy it. It was a wild ride. I have so much more planned for my little girl, and I'm so excited for you guys to see her grow and love her like I do. And John too, he'll become more important to Janet's life as he gets older. And the baby grayson too! If you follow my tumblr, you may know their name, but I'm not telling until they're born on here. Stay tuned!


End file.
